Une Québecoise découvre la sorcellerie
by lili3666
Summary: Une Québécoise découvre qu'elle est une sorcière à son 16e aniversaire. Elle, fan d'HP et auteure/letrice de fanfictions.Incroyable, mais vrai. Son chat,un animagus,prend sa place tandis qu’elle va à Poudlard. Résumé complet dans le premier chapitre.
1. Une nouvelle innattendue

Résumé :

Une Québécoise découvre qu'elle est une sorcière à son seizième anniversaire. Elle est surprise de savoir que les livre et les fanfictions d'Harry Potter qu'elle lisait, se basaient sur du vrai. Son chat qui est un animagus, prend sa place tandis qu'elle va à Poudlard. Elle va bien s'amuser avec deux personnes… à leurs dépend

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par ma correctrice, alors désolée pour les fautes.

Précision temporelles : Johanie, la perso principale, devrait être née en 90 pour avoir lu les livre mais pour que les livres soit paru, Harry Potter doit être né en 80, donc ça marche pas, Johanie est née en 80, pour que ça marche

Précision linguistiques : À Londres, ça parle anglais, au Québec, en français, donc quand Johanie parle français je le précise. Le premier dialogue se passe en français. L'anglais démarre avec l'arrivée de Johanie à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre un : **Une nouvelle inattendue**

« -Johanie, s'exclama Amanda, ce que tu as prévu pour ta fête, ce soir, est trop bien!

-Tu es la seule à être née pendant les vacances d'été, déclara Anna, j'ai toujours rêvé d'organiser ma fête sous un chaud soleil!

-J'ai de la chance, répliqua Johanie »

On était en tout début d'après-midi, le 1er septembre, Johanie fêtait son seizième anniversaire. Elle était dehors avec deux de ses amies et elle attendait encore 12 personnes. Son père avait consenti à lui acheter quelques bonnes bouteilles d'alcool, pour cette fois seulement. Soudain, un grand homme, à la longue chevelure argentée et une longue barbe de la même couleur, traînant, derrière lui, une grande malle et un étui de guitare, sortit de la maison. Les deux amies de Johanie, Amanda et Anna, furent figées par un sort.

« -Je suis Albus Dumbledore, déclara l'homme, au mois de janvier, je suis venu ici et j'ai découvert des traces de magie accidentelle. Aucun sorcier ne vit au Québec, le ministère juge inutile de surveiller ici à cause de cela, mais grâce à toi cela va changer. Ton chat est un animagus qui te surveille et a confirmé que tu étais une sorcière. Il prendra ta place pendant que tu iras à Poudlard. Si tu ne sais pas bien parler anglais, tu auras un sort pour t'aider. Tu auras un mois pour apprendre les cinq premières années et le premier mois de sixième année. Toutes tes choses sont multipliées par deux, ainsi tu pourras avoir toutes tes choses sans que rien ne manque ici.

-C'est une blague tout ça! s'exclama Johanie en regardant ses amies, pas si sûre là et mes fournitures? Et toute l'histoire de J.K.Rowling? Et en passant, je me débrouille très bien en anglais.

-Ce n'est pas une blague, rétorqua Dumbledore, tes fournitures seront achetées demain. Johanne est une sorcière et l'histoire n'est pas la même. Les livres sont là pour aider les sorciers nés de moldus. Nous allons nous dissimuler derrière la piscine, je lancerai un sort d'oubliette à tes amies et ton chat prendra ta place. »

Dumbledore se dirigea vers l'arrière de la piscine avec la malle et l'étui à guitare et Johanie le suivit. Le chat de cette dernière se changea en femme, totalement différente de Johanie. La femme but une gorgée dans une flasque et se changea en la jeune fille. Dumbledore lança un sort d'oubliette aux deux amies de la jeune sorcière, sortit une veille chaussette d'une poche de sa robe et demanda à la jeune fille de la toucher. Quelques instant plus tard, Johanie ressentit la même sensation qu'un voyage en portoloin décrite dans les livres. (Nda : pas facile, cette pharse)

Ils atterrirent devant Poudlard. Le soir était tombé et l'air frais fit frissonner Johanie. Dumbledore et elle se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Tout le monde commençait leur repas quand ils entrèrent. La plupart des garçons regardèrent Johanie avec attention et plusieurs filles lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Johanie avait un bikini rouge bourgogne, assez décent et, noué autour de sa taille, un long paréo vert foncé légèrement translucide. McGonagall transforma ce paréo en une longue robe vert foncé et décente. Dumbledore aperçut une bouteille dans la main de Johanie et ordonna : « -Donnez-moi cette bouteille! »

Johanie déboucha la bouteille et la but d'une traite et donna la bouteille à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, surpris et légèrement exaspéré, prit la parole : « - Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle condisciple. Elle se nomme Johanie Léveillé et elle vient du Québec. Johanie a aujourd'hui seize ans et pendant le premier mois, elle apprendra les cinq premières années et le premier mois de la sixième année. Ensuite, elle rejoindra les sixièmes années de sa maison pour ses cours. Elle partagera, dès lors, la salle commune et le dortoir de sa maison. Minerva apportez le choixpeau, s'il vous plaît. »

McGonagall se leva et alla chercher le choixpeau dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs et s'approcha de Johanie. Puis, elle posa le choixpeau sur la tête de cette dernière. Le choixpeau parla, alors, à voix haute : «- Je vois une personne d'une grande intelligence, possédant un grand courage et une ruse sournoise, n'ayant pas peur de travailler et aussi une loyauté et une fidélité envers ceux qu'elle aime. Les qualités des quatre maisons réunies en elle en partie égale. Une maison en particulier?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Johanie

-Bien, continua le choixpeau, tu seras alors….une sergrysouffles. Tu feras partie des quatre maisons. Les points seront en fonction de la maison avec laquelle tu travailleras. Tu es la deuxième dans ce cas-ci. Professeur McGonagall vous me porterez quand elle aura ses uniformes. Professeur Dumbledore, au 8e étage, trouvez le portrait de Frédérique, le joueur de lyre, allez le voir après le repas. »

Le choixpeau se tut et les murmures dans la salle s'élevèrent. Dumbledore les fit taire d'un geste.

«- Miss Léveillé, vous mangerez à la table des professeurs, le temps de vous faire des amis, après vous vous assoirez où vous voudrez. Le professeur Rogue vous accompagnera demain pour acheter vos fournitures, je vous remettrai votre horaire à votre retour. »

Johanie sourit, sachant qui l'accompagnerait demain. Dumbledore et Johanie allèrent s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Johanie remplit son assiette faiblement, puis elle goûta le jus de citrouille et recracha aussitôt sa gorgée. Elle demanda à Dumbledore s'il saurait possible d'avoir autre chose à boire, comme du jus de framboise. Un pot de jus de framboise apparut, alors, devant elle, Dumbledore lui sourit et retourna à sa conversation avec McGonagall. Johanie ne connaissait pas tous les plats mais elle en goûta quelques-uns. Certains plats n'étaient pas très bon à son goût mais majoritairement la nourriture était excellente. Tout en mangeant, elle observait élèves et professeurs, s'attardant sur Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue, ses personnages favoris dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Elle se dit que Sirius Black avait dû être innocenté, car il était présent, assis à côté de Remus Lupin. Les professeurs la regardaient discrètement et les élèves aussi mais sans discrétion. Johanie était grande, avait la peau pâle malgré ses longues journées au soleil, des lèvres d'un rouge carmin, des yeux bleus reflétant sa personnalité et ses humeurs. Le repas s'acheva et les préfets distribuèrent les horaires et emmenèrent les élèves aux dortoirs. Dumbledore se leva et demanda à Johanie de le suivre à son bureau. Sirius et Remus demandèrent de se joindre à eux, ce que Dumbledore accepta. Johanie demanda si elle pouvait trouver le mot de passe et elle eut l'autorisation. Arrivés devant la gargouille, les trois hommes restèrent en retrait tandis que Johanie nommait vainement toutes les sucreries et quelques autres termes sorciers. Les adultes souriaient légèrement.. Dumbledore s'avança et tira le nez de la gargouille en disant « whisky pur feu ». Johanie gronda tel un chat en jetant un regard méchant aux trois hommes qui étaient amusés et s'avança dans les marches. Les hommes la suivirent, Dumbledore se contentait de sourire légèrement, Remus, lui, souriait grandement et Sirius se retenaient à grand peine de rire. Johanie s'énerva et donna un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule de Sirius et une gifle sur l'épaule de Remus.

« -Officiellement vous n'êtes pas encore mes enseignants, dommage pour vous, je ne frappe pas ni insulte directement mes professeurs, déclara Johanie »

Sirius se frottait l'épaule, Remus lui dit qu'elle avait bien fait de frapper Sirius et que ce dernier agissait en enfant parfois et quant à Dumbledore, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Finalement, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau, Johanie s'assit face à lui, Remus s'assit à sa droite et Sirius à sa gauche.

«-Harry Potter est né le 31 juillet 1980. Ses parents ont été assassinés le 31 octobre 1981. Tout ce qui suit jusqu'à la première année est vrai. Les réticences des Dursley étaient, tout de même, un peu exagérées. Lors de la première année d'Harry Potter, j'ai découvert les horcruxes et je les ai éliminés, sauf un, avec l'aide de Severus. Le premier livre diffère seulement à propos des horcruxes. Pour le deuxième livre, la seule différence est le début du procès de Sirius Black. Dès la fin de la deuxième année d'Harry Potter, il n'y avait plus d'horcruxe. Après, les livres sont plus dans l'imaginaire que dans la vérité. Pettigrow a été capturé alors qu'il se baladait avec un serpent contenant ce qui restait de Voldemort. Harry a tué Pettigrow et Voldemort. Pettigrow avait une liste de tous les mangemorts qui étaient en liberté, avec comme tâche de les punir. Tous les mangemorts ont été tués sauf Severus. Sirius a été innocenté avec la capture de Pettigrow Remus et Sirius sont professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal depuis la troisième année d'Harry Potter, expliqua Dumbledore, les personnages sont identiques aux personnes. Johanne est une sorcière et le ministre l'a autorisée à publier pour faire connaître notre monde, en général, aux sorciers nés de moldus. Les sorciers nés de moldus reçoivent une lettre expliquant tout ceci.

-Harry assiste régulièrement à des coupes de Quidditch avec moi et les Weasley, déclara Sirius, j'arrive parfois à inviter Remus, ce qui est plutôt difficile.

-La carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité sont en MA possession, déclara Remus qui boudait Sirius, Harry y a droit parfois. »

Johanie avait baissé la tête et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

«-J'assimile bien tout ça, déclara difficilement Johanie à cause de son envie de rire

-Au lieu de te retenir de rire, déclara Sirius, dit nous ce qui te fait rire

-Les fans d'Harry Potter écrivent des histoires sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, commença Johanie, de tous les genres, de tous les styles, avec des couples qui ne sont pas dans les livres et la relation des couples est parfois très imagée et…. »

Johanie n'en dit pas plus et à la vue des visages des trois hommes qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir, elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Après quelques minutes, Johanie se calma et déclara : «- Désolée, mais les fans ont le droit de rêver.

-Rêver à nos dépens, soupira Sirius

-Ils ne savent qu'on existe vraiment, raisonna Remus

-Internet n'intéresse pas vraiment les enfants de onze ans, rajouta Johanie, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

-Allons visiter les appartements de Johanie maintenant, coupa Dumbledore en voyant Sirius ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. »

Il sortit, suivi des trois autres. Tous les quatre se rendirent au 8e étage et s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de Frédérique, le joueur de lyre. Le portrait parla alors : «- Venez-vous pour acquérir les lieux, gente dame?

-Si ce sont les lieux sont les appartements d'une sergrysouffles, je viens les acquérir, répondit Johanie

-Donnez-moi le mot de passe désiré, demanda le portrait

-Sévichounet, répondit Johanie avec un sourire.

-Parfait, répliqua le portrait, comment vous appelez-vous?

-Johanie Léveillé, répondit Johanie

-Enchanté, déclara le portrait, veuillez entrer dès à présent. »

Le portrait s'ouvrit alors. Johanie entra la première, suivie des trois adultes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon magnifique. Deux grands fauteuils et deux petits fauteuils, tous rouges, étaient disposés autour d'une superbe table basse. Les fauteuils et la table basse reposaient au centre de la pièce et sous eux, il y avait un tapis bleu. Une grande bibliothèque, sur le mur de droite, contenait tous les livres nécessaires pour les 7 années de Poudlard et un livre sur l'Histoire de Poudlard. Appuyée contre le mur opposé à la bibliothèque, il y avait une grande table avec une chaise à l'allure confortable. Sur la table, il y avait des parchemins, des plumes et des encriers. Il y avait deux portes opposées à l'entrée. À gauche de l'entrée, il y avait un cadre vide où Frédérique, le joueur de lyre venait d'apparaître. À droite, un portrait d'enfants jouant dans la campagne avec des chiens, des chats et des oiseaux. Johanie se dirigea vers une des portes, celle de droite, les hommes la suivaient de près.

La pièce donnait sur une salle de bain à couper le souffle. Au centre de la salle de bain, trônait une grande baignoire qui ressortait du sol. Trois marches de marbre noir permettaient d'accéder à la baignoire qui était d'un blanc étincelant. Dans le coin gauche, en entrant, il y avait une douche. Les vitres étaient transparentes et les bordures de la douches étaient noires. Dans le coin gauche, au fond, il y avait une armoire transparente qui contenait plusieurs serviettes et peignoirs, tous blancs, des lotions, des savons, des shampooings et des bains moussants, tous à plusieurs parfums et/ou fonctions. Dans le coin de droite, en entrant, il y avait une toilette noire. Dans le coin droite, au fond, il y avait un lavabo noir ouvragé et un miroir, ouvragé avec la même minutie que le lavabo, avec un cadre noir. Le plus impressionnant était les émeraudes incrustées dans les marches menant à la baignoire, les bordures de la douche, la toilette, le lavabo et le cadre du miroir. Johanie sortit et entra dans la seconde pièce qui était la chambre. Les adultes la suivaient toujours.

Un grand lit baldaquin était appuyé au mur opposé à la porte. Un édredon noir, parsemé d'étoiles jaune dorées reposait sur le lit. Des rideaux de velours noir encadraient majestueusement le lit. Deux tables de nuit noires étaient de chaque côté du lit. Une garde-robe noire était au fond à gauche. En entrant, à gauche une grande commode noire. À côté de la porte, à droite, un grand miroir, avec un cadre d'argent, était accroché. Il y avait aussi deux fenêtres immenses de part et d'autre du lit. Sur le mur de gauche, un portrait des quatre fondateurs au début de Poudlard. Un foyer prenait tout le mur de droite et un feu brûlait dans l'âtre.

« -C'est tellement magnifique, s'exclama Johanie

-Jamais rien vu de semblable, renchérit Sirius.

-Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps pour Johanie de s'installer et de dormir, déclara Dumbledore, je vais te montrer comment régler ton cadran Johanie »

Les bonnes nuits furent échangés et Dumbledore dit à Johanie qu'elle partait à 8h demain. Puis, il régla le cadran à 6h45, comme le voulait Johanie. Puis, il partit. Johanie remarqua sa malle et sa guitare et aussi deux tapis de la même couleur que la couverture de chaque côté du lit. Elle défit ses bagages, mit son pyjama et se coucha. Mais le décalage horaire était d'a peu près 6h. Elle s'endormait toujours vers 22h. Vers 4h dans la nuit, elle trouva, enfin, le sommeil. Elle serait fatiguée demain et le lit était des plus confortable, le levé allait s'avérer difficile.

reviews please!

Le rythme de publication dépendra de vos reviews!


	2. Une matinée difficile

Les commentaires ne sont pas très nombreux, mais il y en a au moins un et de toute façon, je j'aime pas laissé une fanfiction

Sur ce je n'une chose à dire :

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : **Une matinée difficile**

À 7h30, Johanie n'était toujours pas entrée dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore demanda à Rogue : «-Comme vous avez terminé de manger et que c'est vous qui accompagné Miss Léveillé au chemin de Traverse, vous pourriez la réveiller si elle ne l'est pas et l'attendre dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Voici une bourse de 100 gallions, _Rogue prit une bourse que lui tendait Dumbledore_, vous en aurez suffisamment, je crois. Il lui faut acheter ses uniformes, des habits pour l'hiver, une baguette, un chaudron et des ingrédients et, si elle le veut, un animal.

-Bien, répondit Rogue, quel est le mot de passe?

-Sévichounet, rétorqua Dumbledore, _en enveloppant un croissant et une banane dans une serviette_, apportez-lui à manger et à boire. »

Une flasque apparut devant Rogue qui avait prit le croissant et la banane dans une main. Rogue rangea la bourse dans une de ses poches, il prit la flasque dans une main, le croissant et la banane étaient dans son autre main, et s'en alla vers les appartements de Johanie. Arrivé devant le portrait de Frédérique le joueur de lyre, Rogue grogna plus qu'il ne dit le mot de passe. Frédérique dit à Rogue d'attendre un instant, pour qu'il puisse avertir Johanie. Quelques instants plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit et Rogue entra. Au moment où il entrait, Johanie se mit à crier en français : « - Pas de baguette et on se retrouve en 1920! Tabar comment suis-je censée les faire sécher?!? »

Elle se retourna et vit Rogue et elle dit en anglais: « - Pour me faire sécher les cheveux, je dois les mettre au-dessus ou dedans le feu? Pas de baguette et on se retrouve au début du siècle!

-Miss Léveillé, vous êtes en retard, réprimanda Rogue, et pour se sécher les cheveux, il existe un sort. Retournez-vous.

-Un autre sort de la plus haute importance, rétorqua Johanie tandis que Rogue lui séchait les cheveux, et pour le retard, c'est dû au décalage horaire

-Voilà, répondit simplement Rogue, changez votre mot de passe

-Merci, répliqua Johanie, visitez le salon et la salle de bain tandis que je vais m'habiller. Je changerai mon mot de passe bientôt. »

Johanie avait seulement une serviette, jusqu'au genoux, pour cacher son corps et une autre serviette était sur le fauteuil que Johanie prit avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Rogue posa le repas de Johanie sur la table basse et regarda attentivement le salon avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il retourna dans le salon et Johanie sortit, peu après, de sa chambre. Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shit moulant et de couleur noir.

« -Si vous voulez voir la chambre, ne vous gênez pas, déclara Johanie, je dois me démêler les cheveux. »

Johanie entra dans la chambre et prit une brosse à cheveux. Rogue s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la chambre et regarda la pièce. Johanie se démêlait les cheveux à grands coups de brosse. Ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses.

« -Je suis prête, déclara Johanie

-Je vous attendrai au pied de l'escalier, répliqua Rogue, le temps que vous changiez votre mot de passe. »

Rogue sortit des appartements de Johanie et Johanie prit son repas et alla parler à Frédérique

«- Frédérique, déclara Johanie, je vais vous dire une information à ne pas répéter à quiconque. Je vais la répéter à d'autres portraits qui eux la diront à des élèves, mais si on sait que c'est de vous que l'information est partie, on risque de savoir que ça vient de moi. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, c'est seulement pour se divertir. Cela vous dérange-t-il?

-Non, répondit Frédérique, se divertir n'est pas mal.

-Les fans de Severus Rogue sont très nombreux, enfin surtout nombreuses et ses fans le surnomment _Sévichounet_, ce n'est qu'un de ses surnoms. Oh et je dois changer mon mot de passe. À présent, mon mot de passe sera Lost.

-Il est très mignon ce surnom, rétorqua Frédérique, le principal intéressé ne l'aime pas mais si ceux qui aime le dit intéressé l'aime, tant mieux. Parfait.

-Au revoir, salua Johanie

-Au revoir, dit Frédérique en commençant un air sur sa lyre. »

Johanie alla voir un portrait et lui dit : « - J'ai une information que vous pourriez répéter à tous les portraits, élèves et fantômes. Le portrait de Frédérique le joueur de lyre est au courant, mais faites comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant, c'est seulement pour se divertir. Cela vous dérange-t-il?

-Tout ce qui divertit est positif, répondit le portrait d'une femme qui jonglait, quelle est cette information?

- Les fans de Severus Rogue sont très nombreux, enfin surtout nombreuses et ses fans le surnomment « Sévichounet », répondit Johanie, je dois partir. Répétez cela à quiconque vous croiserez sans mentionner Frédérique le joueur de lyre ni moi. Au revoir »

Johanie savait qu'on devinerait de qui viendrait le surnom de Rogue mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle partit vers Rogue, en commençant à manger. Arrivée au hall, Johanie avait fini de manger et un elfe apparut pour lui prendre la flasque vide, la serviette et la peau de banane. Johanie remercia l'elfe qui était déjà reparti.

Rogue et Johanie sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Rogue demanda à Johanie de s'accrocher fermement à son bras. Johanie le fit et tous les deux se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Rapidement, Rogue entraîna Johanie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils entrèrent chez Madame Guipure. Johanie expliqua qu' elle avait besoin d'uniformes et d'habits pour l'hiver pour Poudlard. Elle dit aussi qu'elle vivait chez les moldus, au Québec et que le ministère de la magie ne surveillait pas cet endroit et que Dumbledore était celui qui lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. Johanie enfila la robe de sorcière que lui tendait Madame Guipure et cette dernière ajusta la robe comme il fallait. Madame Guipure lui fournit quatre uniformes d'école, en plus d'habits pour l'hiver que Rogue paya avec l'argent que Dumbledore lui avait remis. Après, Rogue et Johanie allèrent chez l'apothicaire. Johanie raconta la même histoire et Rogue demanda les accessoires nécessaires et les ingrédients de base en double. Puis, ils allèrent chez Ollivander. Quand M.Ollivander lui demanda de quelle main Johanie tenait sa baguette, Johanie lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien car elle faisait certaines choses mieux d'une main que de l'autre. Elle essaya une baguette de la main droite et de la main gauche et elle se sentait mieux de la main droite. M. Ollivander prit quelques mesures et fit essayer plusieurs baguettes à Johanie. La baguette parfaite pour Johanie était faite en bois d'érable et contenait une plume d'un phénix magnifique, elle était longue de 23,5 cm. Rogue paya et sortit, suivi de Johanie qui avait tous ses achats. Rogue réduit les achats de Johanie pour que celle-ci puisse les mettre dans une de ses poches. Johanie s'arrêta devant la ménagerie magique en lançant un regard éloquent à Rogue qui lui fit signe de entrer dans la boutique. Johanie entra en souriant à Rogue. Elle posa son regard sur le vendeur d'un air évaluateur, puis son regard fit le tour de la boutique. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approcha d'une cage avec un petit chaton. Le vendeur s'approcha de Johanie et prit la parole : « -Un chaton très spécial. Il vit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de maître. Jamais il ne souffrira de la vieillesse et s'il tombe malade, si son maître l'aime, il pourra guérir. Ce chat possède l'étrange pouvoir d'éclairer celui qui le possède. Il peut se reproduire avec des chats avec un pouvoir comme lui ou des chats normaux. Celui-ci est pur à 100. On vient tout juste de le recevoir. Voulez-vous le prendre?

-Il est extraordinaire et magnifique, répliqua Johanie, je veux le prendre, s'il vous plaît. »

Le vendeur ouvrit la cage avec sa baguette et prit le chaton qu'il tendit à Johanie. Johanie prit le chat contre elle et lui laissa sentir sa main. Le chaton renifla Johanie et frotta sa tête contre sa main.

Rogue demanda : «- Quel est le prix du chaton et des accessoires qui viennent avec?

-Le chaton coûte 5 gallions, répondit le vendeur, pour les accessoires, une litière qui reste fraîche en tout temps, des bols pour la nourriture et l'eau et un sac de nourriture pour chaton, qui va évoluer avec l'âge du chaton, qui se renouvelle pendant un an, le tout pour 15 mornilles.

-Bien, répondit Rogue, emballez tout… sauf le chat. Le chat peut faire un voyage en transplanant?

-Bien sûr, répondit le vendeur en emballant les accessoires du chat, mais il est déconseillé de le faire trop souvent. Le chat est un mâle.

-Merci, rétorqua Johanie

-Venez, ordonna Rogue, il est temps de rentrer. »

Johanie prit les paquets réduits que lui tendait Rogue et les mit dans ses poches puis elle sortit à la suite de Rogue. Ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur. Rogue lui dit de bien tenir le chat et de s'accrocher à son bras.

Puis, il transplana devant Poudlard. Arrivés dans le hall, Rogue demanda à Johanie de lui rendre ses achats. Johanie sortit tous ses achats et les tendit à Rogue. Celui-ci rendit la taille initiale à tous les achats, sauf les uniformes et habits. Puis, il dit à Johanie de monter tout ça à ses quartiers et il s'en alla dans ses cachots. Un chaudron, tous les ingrédients de base en double, tous les accessoires pour faire des potions, une baguette, tous les accessoires pour le chaton et un chaton excité à monter au 8e étage pour une seule personne, ce n'était pas du gâteau. Johanie réussit à ramasser tout et commença à monter les étages. Les cours n'étaient pas finis et Johanie constata que sa montre ne marchait plus. Une cloche sonna alors que Johanie était rendue au 4e étage. Des élèves sortirent des classes. Le chaton eut peur de tout ce bruit et Johanie eut toutes les misères du monde à le retenir. Deux élèves de Serdaigle arrivèrent près d'elle et lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient l'aider. Johanie répondit que ça serait bien gentil à eux. Le garçon prit le chaudron, qui était rempli d'ingrédients et d'outils pour les potions, accroché au bras de Johanie et la balance. La fille prit la litière et le sac de nourriture. Johanie serra son chaton contre elle en le caressant pour le calmer. Puis, elle fit signe au deux autres de la suivre. Arrivés, devant Frédérique, Johanie murmura le mot de passe et entra suivit des deux autres qui posèrent les choses par terre.

« -Merci à vous deux, déclara Johanie, par chance, les livres sont déjà dans la bibliothèque. Il est quel heure?

-Il est midi , répondit le garçon, je m'appelle Fabien Gold, je suis en 7e année et je suis préfet-en-chef.

-Je m'appelle Lara Gold, déclara la fille, je suis en 6e année

-Enchantée, rétorqua Johanie, je suis Johanie Léveillé. Merci encore, allez manger. J'installe mon chat et j'irai manger.

-Au revoir, dirent les deux Serdaigle »

Johanie sentit qu'elle aurait affaire à eux d'ici peu.

Johanie se retrouva seule et prit la litière et la déposa entre les portes de la chambre et de la salle de bain. Puis, elle installa les bols près de la bibliothèque. Elle remplit le bol de nourriture. Pour le bol d'eau, Johanie prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le bol d'eau. Elle se concentra et dit _«aguamenti »_. Elle dût répéter la formule jusqu'à 4 fois pour que le bol soit légèrement rempli. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche de son pantalon et elle récupéra son chaton dans la chambre. Le chaton était blanc avec des taches noires.

« -Je vais t'appeler Sam, déclara Johanie, installe-toi. »

Johanie déposa le chaton sur le lit et s'en alla vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards, interrogateurs, se posèrent sur elle. Elle sourit et haussa les épaules comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui ce passait. Puis, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, à la table des professeurs. Les conversations reprirent et Johanie commença son repas. Un pot de jus de framboise apparut devant elle. Le professeur Flitwick se tourna vers elle et lui demanda : «-Miss Léveillé, de quoi est faites votre baguette?

-Une baguette faites de bois d'érable, mesurant 23,5 cm et contenant une plume de phénix.

-C'est une très bonne combinaison, rétorqua Flitwick, je vais être heureux de vous avoir comme élève

-Et moi je vais être chanceuse de vous avoir comme professeur, déclara Johanie

-Je suis flatté, répliqua Flitwick

-Voici votre horaire, l'horaire des repas, intervient Chourave, et votre retourneur de temps. »

Johanie prit son horaire, l'horaire des repas et son retourneur de temps et remercia Chourave, puis, elle déplia le premier parchemin et y lit : «

Jour et heure de cours :

Dimanche : 9h-11h, 13h-15h, 18h-21h

Lundi : 13h-15h, 19h-21h

Mardi : 8h-10h, 19h-21h

Mercredi: 8h-10h,15h-17h

Jeudi : 19h-21h

Vendredi : 8h-10h, 19h-21h

Samedi : 9h-11h, 13h-15h

Cours dans l'ordre: défense contre les force du mal, métamorphose, potions, astronomie, sortilège, botanique, histoire de la magie, vol/entraînement au Quidditch, soin au créature magique

À chaque période d'heure, tous les cours, dans le même ordre. Utilisez le retourneur de temps( 2 tours/2heures) pour suivre toutes les matières.

Par exemple : le vendredi à 8h, le cours de défense contre les force du mal, 10h, retour dans le temps de 2h et métamorphose et ainsi de suite. »

Dumbledore demanda : «-Quel option?

-Soin aux créatures magiques, répondit Johanie

-Rajouté, répliqua Dumbledore, tu vas être entraîné par Madame Bibine pour servir de remplaçante ou joueuse dans tous les postes et toutes les équipes. Si tu es choisie pour être joueuse tu t'entraînera avec l'équipe qui aura besoin de toi, tout en continuant ton entraînement avec Madame Bibine. Pour tes buses, tu passeras les examens avec des examinateurs, le moment arrivé. Est-ce clair?

-Parfaitement, répondit Johanie, après ce mois-ci, je vais trouver les cours plus facile parce qu'il en aura moins en une journée

-Tu devras travailler tout de même, intervint Remus, tu en auras moins mais il faudra travailler pour réussir

-Je le sais bien, rétorqua Johanie, mais j'aurais l'impression d'en faire moins à la fois mais en travaillant tout de même. Il y aurait un moyen de faire fonctionner ma montre et peut-être mon lecteur de CD?

-Bien sûr, répondit Flitwick, je peux arranger votre montre à l'instant et votre lecteur de CD et tous vos CD, je les arrangerai lors de notre cours.

-Merci, répondit Johanie en tendant sa montre, j'ai besoin d'avoir de la musique pour travailler.

-Chacun travaille comme il lui ait profitable, répondit Dumbledore

-Eh oui, rétorqua Johanie en reprenant sa montre , j'y vais, je dois préparer mes choses.

-Descendez au hall à l'heure prévu, déclara Dumbledore, prenez le bon professeur. »

Johanie remit sa montre à son poignet gauche, mit le retourneur de temps à son cou, ramassa son horaire et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle rencontra Drago Malefoy qui l'aborda.

«-Alors, tu es nouvelle, déclara Drago, tu te crois assez forte pour apprendre les 5 années en un mois.

-Tiens, quel chance, répliqua Johanie, Drago Malefoy qui me parle. Rien d'impressionnant. Jusque tu es un de mes persos préférés. J'espère que tu n'as pas changé. Ça serait bien si tu changeais mais ça serait moins drôle.

-Je ne suis pas drôle, rétorqua froidement Drago Malefoy, fais attention à qui tu fréquentes.

-Tu n'a pas changé sur ce point, dit Johanie, c'est bien agréable de parler avec toi mais je dois préparer mon sac pour mes cours. »

Johanie commença à monter les étages tandis que Drago lui criait de se méfier de certains et Johanie lui dit que ça serait à lui de se méfier.

En montant, elle consulta l »horaire des repas.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle mit dans son sac tous les livres de niveau 1, son lecteur CD et tous ses CD, des parchemin, des plumes, de l'encre, des stylos. Dans son chaudron, elle mit un peu de tous les ingrédients, tout le nécessaire pour faire des potions, ses gants en peau de dragon et sa balance. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, son retourneur de temps dans son cou et son horaire dans une autre poche. Elle posa son sac et son chaudron près de la sortie et alla trouver Sam. Ce dernier dormait en boule près du feu. Johanie le caressa doucement et Sam ronronna. Johanie sortit de la chambre et mit son sac sur ses épaules en se demandant si son sac ne se fendrait pas et prit son chaudron et descendit jusqu'au hall.

fini!

Chapitre 3: les cours commencent!

Review please!


	3. Le premier mois 1ère partie

Je voulais publier le chapitre 3 en une partie mais je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire car je déménage. Alors je vous présente la première partie. Vous avez assez attendu et cette partie est plus longue que mon habitude.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 :**Le premier mois**

Tous ses professeurs étaient réunis. Elle se dirigea vers Remus Lupin, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« -Bonjour, Miss Léveillé, salua Remus Lupin, nous allons travailler dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi. »

Remus se mit en marche et Johanie le suivit, légèrement plus lente à cause de ses affaires. Ils montèrent au 3e étage et ils passèrent devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal où Sirius donnait le cours et entrèrent dans le bureau de Remus. Johanie posa son chaudron et son sac par terre.

« -Sortez un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, déclara Remus, je vais vous dicter le plan de cours. »

Johanie sortit tout ce que Remus lui avait demandé et regarda la plume et l'encre.

« -À onze ans, les mains ont plus de facilité à apprendre une nouvelle façon d'écrire, déclara Remus, mais à seize ans, les mains ont une façon d'écrire et il est plus difficile d'apprendre une nouvelle façon. Je vais vous montrer et vous vous pratiquerez pendant vos temps libres. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Remus enseigna à Johanie à écrire avec une plume. Il lui fit écrire l'alphabet de trois façons : en lettres minuscules carrées, en lettres minuscules attachées et en lettres majuscules. Remus l'aidait, au début, penché près d'elle, sa main guidant celle de Johanie. (Nda : Qui n'a pas été guidé ainsi quand il a commencé à écrire?)

Après cette heure, Remus parla : « -Très bien miss Léveillé. Bien maintenant écrivez votre plan de cours. N'oubliez pas de tremper la plume. » Remus dicta le plan de cours et Johanie écrivit ceci : « Plan de cours de DCFM

Première semaine : 1ère et 2e années

Deuxième semaine : 3e et 4e années

Troisième semaine : 5e année et préparation aux buses

4 premiers jours de la dernière semaine : les buses! (2 théories/matin, 2 pratiques/ pm)

3 derniers jours : le premier mois de la sixième année et autres. »

Puis, pendant le temps qui restait, Remus commença la matière.

À la fin, Johanie rangea ses choses, mit son sac sur son dos, prit son chaudron et dit au revoir à Remus avant de sortir. Remus lança un sort anti-déchirure et un sort allégeant le sac de Johanie. Johanie le remercia.

Elle retourna dans le temps et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle se dirigea vers McGonagall qui lui dit de la suivre. Elles entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. McGonagall lui dicta un plan de cours qui était identique à celui que Remus lui avait dicté. Puis, la matière commença. Le cours passa rapidement dans la tranquillité. Johanie réussit à métamorphoser l'allumette en aiguille et vice-versa.

À la fin du cours, Johanie ramassa ses choses et retourna, une nouvelle fois, dans le temps. Elle sourit et s'approcha de Rogue. Rogue descendit au cachot, suivi de Johanie.

Rogue lui dit que ses accessoires de potions resteraient dans son bureau pour ce mois-ci. Il la fit s'asseoir à un pupitre installé dans son bureau. Puis, il dicta le plan de cours en tout point semblable à celui de ses deux collègues. Johanie se doutait bien que les matières allaient suivre le même ordre.

« -Vous allez préparer votre première potion, commença Rogue, je vous donne 45 minutes. Cette potion peut se faire en 15 minutes. Mais une débutante comme vous risque de prendre trois fois plus de temps, avec un résultat peu satisfaisant. Prenez votre livre à la page 3. »

Johanie sortit son livre de potions et lit la potion à faire. Elle vida son chaudron et commença la potion. Johanie ne regardait dans le livre que pour reconnaître certains ingrédients. Elle coupait, réduisait en poudre, mesurait, pesait et brassait la potion avec dextérité et un certain talent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Johanie parla : « -Et voilà, elle est finie.

-Déjà?!? s'étonna Rogue, je vais voir ça. »

Rogue regarda la potion qui était de la bonne couleur, la sentit et vérifia la texture. Puis, il déclara : « - Elle est parfaite. C'est très étonnant.

-Je suis une cuisinière de très grand talent, rétorqua Johanie, j'ai une grande réputation dans mon coin de pays.

-Cuisiner et concocter des potions est très diffèrent, répliqua froidement Rogue

-Couper, peser, broyer, mesurer, brasser et lire une recette, contra Johanie, c'est la même chose.

-Pour l'heure qui suit, vous allez m'écrire **tous** les effets de cette potion, déclara Rogue, Voici un livre qui pourra vous aider. »

Johanie prit le livre que lui pointait Rogue et l'ouvrit pour chercher la potion qu'elle avait réalisée. Johanie marmonnait en français chaque fois qu'elle devait tremper sa plume. Rogue la regardait, se demandant ce qu'elle disait.

À la fin, Johanie remit son parchemin à Rogue, rangea son livre dans son sac, mit le sac sur son dos, salua Rogue d'un signe de tête et sortit avant de faire un bond dans le temps de deux heures.

Elle se dirigea vers un professeur inconnu pour elle et lui dit : « - Professeur d'astronomie? »

Le professeur lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles montèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Le professeur lui dicta le même plan de cours et lui expliqua que le jour serait dédié à la théorie et le soir à la pratique. Parfois, Johanie devrait venir plus tard et qu'elle en serait avertie la veille. À la fin du cours, Johanie sortit et retourna dans le temps, une nouvelle fois.

Elle alla vers Flitwick. Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Johanie écrivit une nouvelle fois le plan de cours habituel. Flitwick lui arrangea son lecteur CD et ses Cd. Johanie lui demanda le sort pour régler son cadran et celui pour se sécher les cheveux. Flitwick lui donna avec plaisir. Puis, il commença le cours. Le cours se passa bien et Johanie réussissait assez bien.

À la fin, et un autre bond dans le temps, Johanie alla voir Chourave. Elles allèrent dans la serre personnelle de Chourave. Il y avait des plantes inquiétantes mais intéressantes aux yeux de Johanie. Après avoir noté le plan de cours, le cours commença. Johanie n'aimait pas travailler avec des plantes, mais Chourave était joviale et le cours se passa bien.

Après avoir retournée dans le temps, Johanie se dirigea vers Binns. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Binns. Le fantôme dicta le même plan de cours et débuta son cours. Johanie aimait l'Histoire, mais Binns parlait d'une voix monocorde. L'Histoire était mieux quand elle était enseignée d'une voix animée et passionnée. À la fin du cours, Johanie sortit et retourna dans le temps.

Elle s'approcha de Bibine. Elles allèrent dehors. Bibine parla en marchant : «- Au début, vous apprendrez les techniques de base en vol puis, après je vous apprendrai tout sur le Quidditch, c'est-à-dire les règles, les feintes, les figures, les équipes professionnelles et bien sûr, jouer. Si une équipe manque de joueur ou remplaçant, vous pourrez tenter votre chance. Vous aurez votre propre balai. »

Elles entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch et Bibine alla chercher son balai et celui de Johanie. Johanie lut que son balai était un _flèche d'argent_. Bibine lui dit que c'était le meilleur balai jamais sorti. Le manche était en argent étincelant mais au toucher, ce n'était pas du métal. Les brindilles étaient droites et faites à partir de saule pleureur. Bibine lui dit comment voler et Johanie essaya. Johanie prit 20 minutes pour voler parfaitement et commença quelques acrobaties.

Elle dut se poser et retourner le temps. Vers la fin, Johanie avait demandé à Bibine si elle pouvait mettre une tenue de sport pour voler et Bibine avait accepté.

Elle alla voir Hagrid. Hagrid lui dit que 2 semaines allaient suffire pour la matière et peut-être moins. Le reste du temps, Hagrid lui parlerait d'autres créatures et ils iraient explorer la Forêt Interdite. Les buses se passeraient en même temps que les autres et quelques jours avant, Johanie allait réviser avec l'aide d'Hagrid. Le cours commença et se passa très bien. Vers la fin, Hagrid lui remit ses uniformes et habits et lui conseilla de mettre son uniforme au repas du soir. Johanie prit ses vêtements et remercia Hagrid avant de partir et de rejoindre ses appartements.

Johanie examina ses uniformes et était abasourdie. Elle les mit et alla caresser Sam. À l'heure du dîner, Johanie descendit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se figea, émerveillé et surpris à son entrée. Même Rogue et Malefoy parurent étonnés quelques longues secondes. McGonagall affichait un sourire de fierté. C'est elle qui avait métamorphosé les uniformes.

Les bordures verticales de la robe de sorcière étaient rouges, le rouge de Gryffondor, le bas de la robe et le bas des manches avaient une bordure bleue, le bleu de Serdaigle, le collet de la robe était argent, l'argent de Serpentard et Serdaigle, la cravate était verte, vert de Serpentard (Nda : vous comprenez le principe?) et jaune doré, le jaune vif de Poufsouffles et l'or de gryffondor (Nda : mieux vaut préciser ).

Peu de monde voyait l'écusson. L'écusson représentait un serpent enroulé autour du cou d'un griffon, un blaireau était entre les pattes avant du griffon et un aigle était sur la tête du griffon.

Bref, Johanie était le parfait mélange des quatre maisons. Au bout d'un moment, Johanie demanda froidement «-voulez-vous ma photo? ». Son regard polaire fit taire toutes les réponses. Elle s'assit à sa place et se servit. Les professeurs lui demandaient si elle avait aimé ses cours et la complimentaient sur son uniforme. Johanie répondit que les cours étaient intéressants selon le professeur. Elle n'aimait pas les plantes mais avec Chourave le cours était bien. Elle adorait l'Histoire mais avec Binns le cours était assommant. Son cours préféré était les potions car elle adorait faire divers mélanges, elle était une cuisinière de grand talent et aimait préparer des recettes et elle adorait Rogue. Puis, elle finit de manger 10 minutes plus tard et alla dans ses appartements pour avoir le temps de relaxer avant la suite de ses cours.

À 19h, Johanie était dans le hall pour ses cours. Pour le cours de DCFM, c'était Sirius qui était là. Sirius mélangeait le sérieux et l'humour dans son cours, mais l'humour était le plus présent. Après, elle alla en métamorphose. Le cours se déroula bien.

En fait, chacun des cours de Johanie allait à sa façon, sans vraiment changer.

Pour le deuxième cours de Bibine, Johanie revêtit sa tenue de sport. Sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon de sport de couleur bleue, un T-Shirt jaune vif avec le numéro 67 imprimé dans le dos et de couleur verte et sur le devant du T-Shirt, un bonhomme sourire vert était imprimé, un pull de coton, avec capuchon, de couleur rouge et des souliers de sport (NdA : des baskets, j'aime pas dire ça!) noirs avec des lignes argentées et dorées sur les côtés. Johanie était, sans le vouloir, le mélange des quatre maisons.

Bibine, pendant la première semaine, fit pratiquer Johanie à tous les postes, avec des feintes pour chaque poste.

Le lundi suivant, Johanie avait passé la première et la deuxième année de Poudlard et allait entamer sa troisième année. Les professeurs lui donnaient des devoirs uniquement quand elle avait de la difficulté avec un sort. Elle devait, alors, s'exercer pour réussir le sort qui lui posait problèmes. Les devoirs que les élèves faisaient hors cours, Johanie les faisait dans les cours. Elle progressait plutôt bien. Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques était bien entamé et allait se finir au cours de la semaine. Les professeurs l'aimaient bien, excepté Rogue. Rogue la détestait pour deux raisons : elle excellait en potions et tutoyait ses professeurs. Elle faisait de son mieux pour vouvoyer les professeurs, sauf Rogue. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tutoyer. Pourquoi tutoyait-elle ses professeurs? Au Québec, le tutoiement entre professeur et élève était courant dans le public.

On était lundi matin, Johanie venait de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs quand elle reçut un mot. Ce mot se lisait ainsi : «

_Horaire et postes à combler (se rendre au stade avec son balai et ses accessoires)_

_Lundi : 9h, batteur, remplaçant_

_Mardi : 13h, poursuiveur, joueur_

_Mercredi : 18h, gardien, remplaçant_

_Samedi : 18h, attrapeur, remplaçant_ »

« -N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai enseigné, lui dit Bibine, vous volez bien et vous savez jouez à chaque poste.

-Je n'oublierai rien, répondit Johanie, merci »

Elle remplit son assiette et commença à manger. Elle mangeait toujours rapidement et, de ce fait, elle repartit à peine dix minutes plus tard.

Rendue à ses appartements, elle alla enfiler sa tenue de sport. Puis, elle posa son balai et sa batte, près de la porte. Elle s'occupa de la nourriture et de l'eau de Sam, avant de jouer avec ce dernier.

À 8h 30, elle ramassa son balai et sa batte et entreprit de se rendre au stade de Quidditch. Elle y arriva dix minutes après. Elle échauffa ses muscles par quelques mouvements avant de prendre son envol. Elle vola un peu avant de se poser, en voyant un groupe arriver. Elle sourit en voyant Malefoy.

« -La sang-de-bourbe, s'exclama Malefoy, si on croit que je vais accepter de cotôyé ça, même pour comme remplaçante!

-Malefoy, origine ou pas, on peut exceller au Quidditch, répliqua Johanie, alors soit on bavarde encore, ce qui est fort plaisant vu mon interlocuteur, _Johanie sourit, _soit on commence les…tests. »

Un adolescent s'approcha, alors de Johanie et se présenta : « -Urqhart, poursuiveur et capitaine de cette équipe. Les autres poursuiveurs sont Zabini et Nott. Les batteurs sont Crabbe et Goyle. L'attrapeur, c'est Malefoy et notre gardien c'est Jefferson.

(Nda : le capitaine est le même que dans le 6e tome et Malefoy est attrapeur, le reste, c'est la bande de Malefoy, quoique Crabbe et Goyle sont peut-être batteurs et Jefferson est inventé.)

Grabbe et Goyle, allez chercher les cognards »

C'est seulement après que Crabbe et Goyle soient partis que les Serpentards remarquèrent la tenue de Johanie. Urqhart ordonna à Johanie de voler pour voir ce qu'elle valait. Johanie retira son pull qu'elle posa sur l'estrade et s'envola avec sa batte à la main. Son T-shirt était fort étonnant pour les Serpentards. Johanie cria : « -Est-ce que je dois faire des trucs en particulier?

-Fais trois fois le tour du stade, avec ta batte, répondit le capitaine, et, après, vole sans tes mains et pour finir, deux fois le tour du stade, sans les mains et avec ta batte. »

Johanie fonça et fit trois fois le tour du stade à grand vitesse. Son balai avait une grande puissance et Johanie savait l'utiliser. Puis, elle se repositionna sur son balai et vola à divers vitesse, sans se tenir son balai et sans sa batte. Pour finir, elle fit deux fois le tour du stade, sans les mains et avec sa batte, à bonne vitesse. Elle se posa face à Urqhart qui pensait qu'elle valait plus que Crabbe et Goyle réunis, mais il n'en dit rien. Crabbe et Goyle lâchèrent les Cognards et toute l'équipe s'envola ainsi que Johanie.

« -En premier, je te lance un Cognard en te disant un nom, j'espère que tu te rappelles de tous; en deuxième, je vise un joueur en te disant le nom et tu dois dévier le Cognard; en troisième, je laisse le Cognard libre en te criant un nom, tu dois viser le bon; en quatrième, je vise un joueur sans rien dire, tu dois faire dévier le Cognard et vas-y de toutes de tes forces, déclara le capitaine en se tournant vers l'équipe, essayer d'éviter les cognards, on a un match bientôt. »

Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à la troisième partie. Johanie visait juste et déviait toujours à temps. Chaque fois qu'elle devait viser, le joueur nommé se créait un bouclier et même quand elle devait dévier. Elle devait viser Crabbe. Ce dernier rigolait avec Goyle et n'entendit pas son nom. Il se prit le Cognard en plein sur l'épaule droite qui émit un craquement sinistre.

Johanie fit léviter Crabbe qui était inconscient et le posa par terre. Urqhart ordonna à Zabini de porter Crabbe à l'infirmerie.

Puis, les tests reprirent.

À la fin, Johanie était en sueur.

« -Je te prends comme remplaçante, déclara Urqhart, et si Crabbe ne se remet pas, tu joueras. »

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Johanie se demandait si Crabbe allait se remettre et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle jouerait avec plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, elle fit ses cours. Elle décida de visiter le parc en attendant midi.

À midi, elle alla manger, rapidement. Puis, elle remonta à ses appartements. Elle se changea et posa son balai près de la porte. Elle cajola Sam et partit, avec son balai, à midi et demie. Rendue au stade, elle échauffa ses muscles, enleva son pull et vola un peu. Elle se posa à la vue d'un groupe. Elle reconnut une des Serdaigles.

« -Je m'appelle Roger Davis(nda : celui là c'est le bon), capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, se présenta un grand adolescent, voici les poursuiveurs : Mandy Brocklehurst( Nda :le nom est inventé, je crois ) et Laura Gold (Nda : perso inventé). L'attrapeur est Lisa Turpin (Nda : Turpin, il est dans un livre, je sais plus lequel), les batteurs sont Anthony Goldstein (Nda : idem que Turpin) et Terry Boot (Nda : il joue pas au Quidditch dans les livres). On a besoin d'un poursuiveur. On a passé plusieurs candidats, mais rien de bien concluant. J'espère que tu seras la bonne. Tu vas devoir voler, faire des feintes précises, montrer comment tu passes, comment tu lances. Ce genre de truc.

-D'accord, répliqua Johanie

-Je vais chercher le souaffle, déclara Lisa Turpin »

Le reste de l'équipe et Johanie prit son envol tandis que Turpin se dirigeait vers les vestiaires.

Johanie vola à divers vitesses, avec ou sans les mains, avant d'effectuer quelques feintes. Turpin était revenue peu après l'envol du groupe et toute l'équipe regardait Johanie, un sourire d'espoir aux lèvres. Puis, les deux poursuiveuses commencèrent à se faire des passes en invitant Johanie à se joindre à elle. Le reste de l'équipe se mit en vol stationnaire et regarda les trois filles se faire des passes tout en volant comme dans un match, en faisant des feintes diverses. Après quelques temps, le gardien prit place devant ses buts. Les trois adolescentes foncèrent vers les buts en se faisant des passes. Ce fut Johanie qui lança le souaffle. Roger Davies l'arrêta, mais de justesse. Une complicité se créait entres les trois jeunes femmes.

« -Tu as un lancer fort, s'exclama Roger, tu as dix chances pour faire des buts. »

Johanie rattrapa le souaffle et se recula. Elle fonça, feinta et tira, ceci pour 10 tirs.

Résultats : quatre buts avaient passé, six avaient étés arrêter, de justesse parfois.

« -Tu es prise, déclare Roger, bienvenue parmi nous!

-Merci, répliqua Joahnie »

Joahanie parla un peu avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers, puis retourna à ses appartements. Elle se doucha rapidement et enfila son uniforme. Elle joua avec Sam un bon moment. Puis, elle créa un air sur sa guitare. Tandis qu'elle créait, Sam s'allongea près du feu en ronronnant. Joahnie alla manger vers 18h puis s'en retourna. Elle écrivit l'air qu'elle avait joué avant le repas du soir. Puis, elle ramassa son sac pour les cours.

Les cours se passèrent bien. Le lendemain matin, les cours passèrent rapidement. Après les cours du matin, Johanie fila directement dehors, explorer le parc avec ses affaires.

Elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure et elle sauta le repas du midi. Elle avait réglé sa montre pour qu'elle sonne à 14h30. Elle s'approcha du lac et regarda l'heure : 13h02. Comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle posa son sac près d'un arbre et monta dans ce dernier. Elle s'assit sur une branche à bonne hauteur.

Elle repensait à l'air qu'elle avait composé et se mit à créer une chanson qui irait avec. L'air était nostalgique et la chanson était douce. Une chanson en souvenir de sa vie passée.

C'est alors que trois hommes apparurent : Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore. Ils écoutèrent la jeune fille chanter, puis quand elle eut fini, Sirius l'interpella. Joahnie sursauta et elle évita la chute que grâce à la largeur de la branche.

« -Quand vous interpellez quelqu'un, faites un bruit léger pour la prévenir de votre arrivée, s'exclama Joahnie tout en descendant de l'arbre, sinon des accidents peuvent arriver. »

Elle atterrit souplement au sol, face aux hommes.

« -Désolé miss Léveillé, commença Dumbledore, j'ai reçu des missives intrigantes de votre remplaçante. Elle dit que vos amis lui demandent des nouveaux chapitres.

-Oh, je m'en doutais, répliqua Johanie, j'écris des fanfictions sur mon ordinateur et je les publie sur internet. J'en ai deux en cours et les derniers chapitres ont fini sur un suspense.

-Les fanfictions, commença Rémus, sont des histoires?

-Exactement, répondit Johanie, c'est des histoires écrites par des fans. Mes histoires portent sur l'univers de …Harry Potter. L'univers crée par J.K.Rowling relatant l'histoire d'Harry Potter, d'ailleurs j'attends le 7ème tome avec impatience.

-Voulez-vous nous suivre jusqu'à vos appartements? Demanda Remus »

Joahnie acquiesça, prit son sac et partit vers ses appartements. Les trois enseignants la suivirent.

En arrivant, Frédérique le joueur de lyre lui sourit mystérieusement et lui ouvrit la porte. Johanie resta muette de surprise. Sous le portrait d'enfants (NdA : aménagement de l'appartement, chapitre un) une table en forme de L était installée. Sur la table : un ordinateur.

« -Au lieu de l'électicre (NdA : l'électricité) c'est la magie qui l'alimente, déclara Sirius, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait.

-Pour l'affaire qui se nomme Internet, commença Dumbledore, c'est trop énorme pour que je fasse tout. Je te laisse le choix de 5 branches que je pourrais faire marcher.

-Les branches s'appelle des sites, informa Joahnie, j'ai les sites que je veux.

-Bien, déclara Dumbledore, va sur le premier. »

Joahnie alluma l'ordinateur et découvrit que son bureau (Nda : j'espère que vous savez ce que c'est un bureau dans le sens informatique) était le même qu'avant. Le fond d'écran que Joahnie avait était un amalgame de couples, de personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Pour les couples il y avait : SS/HP, HP/DM, SB/RL, RL/HP, HP/CW, HP/BW, GW/DM, SS/SB, SS/RL, TJ/HP. Les personnages était : la famille Weasley au complet, ensemble ou seul, le trio de Gryffondor, ensemble ou seul, tout le personnel de Poudlard excepté le professeur de DCFM, Remus, Sirius, Drago. Tous ces petits dessins en formaient un seul et ce n'était pas un dessin fait à la main (Nda : en 1996, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible, mais j'avais le goût).

Sirius et Remus étaient bouche bée, car les couples étaient enlacés amoureusement. Dumbledore, lui, semblait amusé.

Joahnie se connecta et alla sur le premier site : s'approcha, se concentra et lança une incantation. Un filet de lumière dorée entoura la boîte de l'ordinateur. Dumbledore se recula et Joahnie s'avança et entra le nouveau site : Le directeur refit le même procédé et le même filet apparut. Les trois autres sites étaient le site de fanart de son amie, un site de jeux vidéo et un site d'humour. (Nda : est-ce possible? On va dire que oui)

Dumbledore demanda de vérifier chaque site, Joahnie le fit et tout fonctionnait.

Sirius s'exclama : « - Qui a fait tous ces dessins?

-Une de mes amies, répondit Joahnie, en fait chaque image est une réduction de l'original.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir les dessins sur lesquelles je suis, demanda Sirius, j'aimerais voir comment ton amie m'imagine

-Sirius, s'exclama Rémus, ne la dérange pas!

-Ça ne me dérange pas, rétorqua Joahnie, je peux te montrer les meilleurs et ceux qui sont décentes.

-Elles ne sont pas toutes décentes? Interrogea Dumbledore

-Pas toutes, répondit Joahnie en rougissant, certaines montrent…des couples….s'embrassant….se tripotant… en positions suggesives…peu habillés, mais aucun nu. »

Sirus, en entendant cela, resta la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux grand ouverts et Remus tâchait de ne pas l'imiter. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils de surprise, sans plus.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sirius articula : « -Montre moi mes meilleurs photos, décentes ou non.

-Pareil pour moi, rajouta Rémus

-On verra si on a le temps pour les miennes, sourit Dumbledore. »

Joahnie s'assit et, après quelques clics de souris, montra les images. Une image de Sirius de la tête au pied, de face et charmeur et une autre où il était sur sa moto, l'air frimeur. Par la suite, une image de Remus de la tête au pied, de face et souriant et une autre de profil, face à la pleine lune et pensif. L'image suivante montrait un Sirius décharné et un Remus fatigué, s'enlaçant et pleurant, une autre où Sirius était derrière un Remus torse nu, enlaçant la taille du loup-garou dont le visage montrait tout le plaisir que Remus ressantait, en embrassant son cou. Les deux images suivantes sonnèrent Sirius. La première représentait Severus et Sirius jeunes et enlacés et s'embrassant passionément, les mains égarées sous les chemises. La deuxième représentait Severus et Sirius adultes, leurs bras autour de la taille de l'autre, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. L'amour faisait briller leurs yeux Les deux suivantes montraient Rémus et Séverus, jeunes et vieux. On les voyait, jeunes, assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, face à face, Remus avait la tête baissée, confus, désespéré et Severus, souriant, confiant, amoureux, tendait le bras pour la relever. L'autre montrait Severus avec une serviette à la taille, trempé et surpris, car Remus venait d'entrer et l'embrassait passionément, un peu désespérément.

Les deux dernières images représentaient Harry et Remus. La première les montrait, assis par terre, côte à côte, se tenant la main, leurs visages admirait celui de l'autre. La dernière avait comme fond le parc de Poudlard,jonché de cadavres, de blessés, de combattants, tous flous. En premier plan on voyait Harry et Remus, enlacés, s'embrassant tendrement, pleurant. Harry avait une partie de la jambe nue et ensanglantée, la fatigue disparaissait sous l'amour, son bras était nu, son visage, couvert de suie. Remus était fatigué, mais l'amour le rendait rayonnant, son bras avait des égratinures, ses vêtements étaient sales de terre.

Les trois hommes s'exclamèrent d'une même voix : « -Déroutant, mais subblime!

-C'est Anna qui les a dessiné, déclara Joahnie, j'adore ses œuvres. De plus, elle met une légende pour chaque image.

-Est-ce qu'il y en aurait une de drôle avec Dumbledore? Interrogea Sirus

-Oui, répondit Joahnie, en essayant de ne pas rire, elle a pris vie après une soirée de délire, la nuit.

-J'aimerais la voir, déclara Dumbledore »

Joahnie fit apparaître cette image. Dumbledore y avait une robe de sorcier rose bonbon avec des petits phénix verts et mauves, perchés sur des boules de bowling bleues. Il avait également le chapeau assorti. Dumbledore avait un air complètement gaga, un filet de bave coulant. Derrière Dumbledore, il y avait Fumsek engloutissant des bonbons au citron, un air loufoque.

(Nda : je met un copyright sur toutes ces idées d'images, si vous voulez les dessiner, demandez)

Sirius, Remus et Joahnie éclatèrent de rire, pliés en deux. Dumbledore rigolait. Sam qui était près d'eux sur un sofa détala en entendant les rires.

Quand les rires se furent apaisés, Dumbledore décréta l'heure du départ pour les adultes. Il ajouta qu'il adorait cette image de lui et trouvait Anna débordante d'imagination.

Joahnie alla trouver Sam et joua avec lui. Elle rigola lorsque le chat fit un bond dans les airs en entendant le bip de sa montre. Elle le flatta pour le calmer et le cajoler, avant de partir en cours.

Les cours allaient bon train et Joahnie entamait sa 4ème assez rapidement. Elle finit le cours de Hagrid et le lendemain, elle l'aiderait dans ses tâches en allant dans le parc ou dans la forêt. Le cours qui allait terminer la cinquième année était celui de potions. Joahnie y excellait et Rogue enrageait.

Joahnie alla enfiler sa tenue de sport, prit son balai et sortit après avoir vérifié la nourriture et l'eau de Sam.

Elle s'assit à sa place dans la Grande Salle et se confectionna un sandwich.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir avec son sandwich, Rogue lui dit : « -Vous êtes terriblement en avance dans vos cours de potions, on devrait arrêter pour cette semaine.

-Votre présence m'est fort agréable, répliqua Joahnie en souriant, m'en priver vous rendrait très heureux, alors je préfère continuer, quitte à allez au-delà de ce que je devrais apprendre. »

Toutes la table des professeurs s'était tu et écoutait attentivement la conversation.

« -Je vais vous apprendre la sixième année et la septième, sans vous préparer aux buses, déclara Rogue, dès le premier octobre et ce jusqu'au 31 décembre à 23h59 de cette année, vous aurez un défi de taille à relever, si vous acceptez. »

Dumbledore prenait note des propos de Rogue et ceux de Joahnie qui allaient suivent.

«-J'accepte le défi, répliqua Joahnie, mais à une condition. Si je réussis ce défi, vous devriez dire devant tout le château réuni, sans retirer vos paroles jusqu'à votre mort, que je suis la meilleure élève que vous ayez eu en potions. Dans le cas contraire, je dirais, sans retirer mes paroles jusqu'à ma mort, que je suis la pire élève de potions que vous avez eu devant tout le château.Quel est le défi?

-J'accepte la contiditon, déclara Rogue, et j'ajoute que si vous réussissez, je ferais tout, durant le reste de votre scolarité à Poudlard, ce qu'il faut pour que vous deveniez un maître des potions. Le défi consiste à réaliser la potion que les dernières années de la Faculté de Potions doivent faire pour être sacrés maîtres des potion. »

Une surprise totale de la part de chaque professeur en entendant le défi.

Joahnie tendit la main vers Rogue en disant : « -Marché conclu! ». Rogue serra la main de Joahnie en disant : « Marché conclu. »

« -J'ai tout consigné sur parchemin, déclara Dumbledore, pour éviter toute triche, vous n'avez qu'à signer. »

Rogue prit le parchemin et la plume et signa le contrat.Joahnie signa à son tour.

C'est alors que la table professorale se rendit compte du silence de la Grande Salle.

La raison était que Urqhart se tenait face à Joahie, embarassé.

« -Qu'il y a-t-il Urqhart? Demanda Rogue

-Crabbe ne peut pas faire le match, répondit Urqhart, je voulais savoir si Joahnie pourrait jouer. On joue contre Gryffondor.

-Quand? Demanda simplement Joahnie

-Samedi à 13h, répondit Urqhart

-Utilise ton retourneur, déclara Bibine, j'ai une tenue de Quidditch à l'effligie de Serdaigles pour toi. Minerva pourra modifier la couleur ou toi-même quand tu remplaceras.

-Je vous monterai le sort demain, déclara McGonagall

-Tout est réglé dans ce cas, déclara Joahnie, j'y vais. »

Alors que Urqhart retournait à sa place, Joahnie sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch.

Elle mangea son sandwich en quelques minutes et enfourcha son balai. Elle s'envola. Elle fit des arobaties, des tours du stade à toute vitesse.

Tout à coup, une immense boule d'eau apparut à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Elle freina brusquement et d'un sort renvoya la boule d'eau à son expéditeur.

Cette personne était Harry Potter.

« -Je voulais tester tes réflexes, commença Harry, ils sont excellents. Bon, Seamus, Neville, Dean et Lavande allez vous installer dans les estrades. Ron va chercher le souaffle et rejoins-nous dans les airs. Et ceux qui restent dans les airs. »

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il avait à faire et Harry reprit la parole : « -Les batteurs sont Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Cootes. Les poursuiveuses sont Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins et Katie Bell. Ron Weasley, c'est le gardien. Et moi je suis l'attrapeur. Ceux qui sont dans l'estrade, des Gryffondors, s'appellent…

-Semus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat et Lavande Brown, coupa Joahnie, je connais quelques personnes.

-Bien, rétorqua Harry, chaque membre va tirer au but 5 fois. Les filles vont, par la suite, se passer le souaffle comme dans un match, elles vont tenter de marquer 5 fois. Des questions?

-Aucune, répondit Joahnie. »

Ron était revenu entre-temps. Joahnie se plaça devant le but du centre.

Les tirs commencèrent et s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Trois tirs passèrent seulement. Puis, les trois poursuiveuses commencèrent leurs tactiques. Sur les cinq tirs, un seul passa.

(Nda : l'équipe de Gryffondor est la même dans le 6ème tome)

L'équipe se posa et leurs amis descendirent les rejoindre.

-Si Ron se retrouve à l'infirmerie, commença, on saura qu'on a un bon gardien en réserve

-Ouais, c'est une chance, renchérit Ginny, joues- tu dans une équipe?

-Je suis poursuiveuse pour Serdaigle, répondit Joahnie, je joue les remplaçantes pour certaines équipes. Il me reste un test à passer.

-Comment tu trouve la sensation de voler sur un balai? Questionna Ron

-Je pouvais déjà voler avant, commença Joahnie sous l'air ahuri des sorciers, avec un balai on peut voler en tout temps, c'est un plus, mais je préfère le deltaplane (Nda : ça doit exister en 1996…)

-Qu'est-ce que le deltaplane? Interrogea Harry

-Pour faire court, c'est une invention moldue permettant de planer dans les cieux, répondit Joahnie, par contre, c'est coûteux, mais la sensation qu'on ressent vaut le prix amplement! »

C'est alors qu'arriva les six membres de l'équipe de Serpentard dans leur robe de Quidditch.

« -Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu étais au stade, déclara Urqhat, mais il ne nous a pas dit avec qui. On s'entraîne ce soir et toi aussi par la même occasion.

-Tu es avec cette vermine! S'exclama Ron

-Vermine? Je ne crois pas, déclara Joahnie, je remplace le batteur que j'ai blessé accidentellement.

-Dégagez, grogna Malfoy, on a un entraînement. »

Les Gryffondor saluèrent Joahnie et s'en allèrent. L'entraînement de l'équipe de Serpentard commença alors. Par la suite, Joahnie s'en alla dans ses appartements.

Elle prit une bonne douche et s'installa à son ordinateur. Elle poursuivit l'écriture d'un chapitre d'une de ses fanfictions qu'elle avait en cours. Elle l'acheva vers 00h30. Elle le relut, modifia des choses, corrigea les fautes. Puis, elle le publia, après avoir ajouté les mots d'usage.

Elle enleva l'alarme de son réveil-matin, cajola Sam et se coucha à 1h.

Elle s'éveilla vers 9h30. Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et s'installa à son ordinateur. Elle poursuivit l'écriture de son chapitre de sa deuxième fanfiction en cours. Elle s'arrêta peu avant midi et alla manger son repas du midi.

Quand on lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était descendue ce matin, elle répondit qu'elle s'était couchée tard la veille et qu'elle s'était levée tard.

À la fin de son repas, un peu plus copieux qu'à l'habitude, elle remonta à ses appartements. Elle se remit à écrire, mais elle s'interrompit rapidement. Elle pensait à un problème qui n'était pas dans les livres et donc elle n'avait pas la solution. Un problème qui revenait chaque mois et qui touchait uniquement le sexe féminin. Vous voyez de quel problème il s'agit? Joahnie avait ses pilules contraceptives, il lui en restait 3, mais pas la protection contre ce problème. Elle sortit et partit à la recherche de l'infirmerie. Elle trouva rapidement et Pomfresh était seule. Joahnie lui exposa son problème. Pomfresh lui dit qu'il y avait une potion contraceptive à prendre une fois par mois et qui régularisait le problème. Un sort à appliquer chaque matin dans les sous-vêtements servait de protection. Elle lui dit que les filles nées de moldus avait une petite réserve de potions pour l'été si elles le voulait et que le ministère permettait le sort pour le problème à toutes les sorcières. Joahnie apprit le sort et Pomfresh lui dit de venir à la fin de sa période rouge. Joahnie la remercia et s'en retourna dans ses appartements. (Nda : j'ai improvisé une solution au problème des menstruations, il n'en est pas question dans les livres)

Rendue à ses appartements, elle compléta son chapitre, le relut, modifia quelques petites choses, corrigea les fautes et le publia. Par la suite, elle lut les commentaires sur le chapitre qu'elle avait publié la veille, enfin tôt cette journée là. Elle entama un nouveau chapitre pour chacune de ses fanfictions en cours.

Puis, elle alla chercher l'air qu'elle avait écrit dernièrment. Elle écrivit la chanson qui l'accompagnait. Elle joua l'air sur sa guitare tout en chantant.

La suite va venir mais je ne sais pas quand. Je vais faire mon possible, plus vite que cette fois ci

Bon ben : Review please!


	4. La suite du mois

J'ai eu un décès dans ma famille. Je l'ai su quand je voulais compléter ceci. Alors, ça a dû attendre. Le cœur est plus ou moins là, mais il n'en restait pas gros à écrire. Je ne suis pas trop concentrée, alors excusez les fautes. Le chapitre d'avant est à corriger également, mais il attendra.

Sur ce, bonne lecure!

**Chapitre 3, partie 2** : la suite du premier mois

Après avoir retranscrit la chanson et la musique qu'elle avait composées dans la journée, Johanie partit vers la bibliothèque avec sa guitare en bandoulière. Sam, son chat, roupillait comme un bien-heureux devant la cheminée. Johanie trouva un livre fort intéressant à la bibliothèque. Un livre sur les sorts personnel. Le sort pour s'habiller, se déshabiller, le sort pour faire son lit sont des exemples de sorts personnels. Elle l'emprunta et après avoir salué Madame Pince, elle alla dans le parc. Elle s'assit près du lac, adossée à un arbre. Le livre posé près d'elle, la jeune fille commença à jouer un air sur sa guitare. Elle joua jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir.. Elle se leva, remit sa guitare dans son dos, reprit son livre et partit vers la Grande Salle. Johanie posa son livre sur la table et sa guitare, près d'elle, par terre.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en voyant la guitare. Johanie dit alors : «- Sans vouloir me vanter, en plus d'exceller dans la cuisine et les potions, j'excelle dans la musique et le chant, Sévérus.

-Exceller en potions est un bien grand mot, répliqua sèchement Rogue, si votre talent en potions égale votre talent artistique, vous ne serez jamais une star

-On verra cela à la fin de l'année, rétorqua Johanie »

Rogue se tourna vers son autre voisine, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Johanie.

Dumbledore avait suivi la conversation et interrogea : «- Johanie, est-ce que vous voudriez donner un petit concert à Noël?

-Ça me ferait plaisir, répondit Johanie

-Je l'annoncerais un peu avant décembre, répliqua Dumbledore. »

Johanie lui sourit. Elle ramassa son livre et sa guitare et sortit. Rendue à son appartement, la sorcière trouva son chaton occupé à chasser une souris jouet. Elle joua un peu avec lui. Elle alla ranger, par la suite, sa guitare et son livre. Elle descendit dans le hall, avec son sac, peu avant 19h.

La quatrième année était très bien entamée. Les cours aux soins des créatures magiques allaient finir ce soir. Quant aux potions, la sixième année allait commencer vendredi.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Johanie apprit de Rogue qu'elle allait avoir un entraînement avec Serpentard ce soir à 19h et un autre demain matin à 9h. Flitwick, quant à lui, lui dit que Serdaigle n'auraient pas de match en septembre. Johanie s'entraînerait avec eux dès le 1er octobre.

Le cours avec Hagrid se passa bien et ce fut le dernier. Hagrid la laissa partir plus tôt. Après tout, 18h de cours en deux heures, ce n'est pas de tout repos! Le retourneur de temps permet de reculer dans le temps, mais pas de se reposer!

Un retour dans le temps plus tard, Johanie se dirigea vers le stade. Elle se changea. En sortant des vestiaires, elle vit l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle passa devant eux pour aller chercher son balai et sa batte. L'entraînement se passa bien et vite. À la fin, Johanie retourna à ses appartements. Elle prit une douche rapide, cajola Sam un peu et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, les cours du matin passèrent tranquillement. Johanie était à son dernier cours. Hagrid décida de l'emmener dans la forêt interdite. Hagrid interrogea Johanie : «-Comment c'est au Québec? C'est de là que tu viens.

-Je viens bien du Québec, répondit, ce n'est pas un pays officiellement, mais je le considère comme tel. Il est totalement différent du reste du pays. Par la culture, la langue, l'ouverture d'esprit, la tolérance. La météo est souvent changeante et parfois pas facile, mais c'est un très beau coin. Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sorciers habitant au Québec. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Oh, bah, les sorciers sont moins nombreux. La plupart sont en Europe, rétorqua Hagrid, certains voyagent, mais ils restent toujours en Europe. Les sorciers préfèrent être proches d'autres sorciers. Il y a plusieurs bonnes écoles de sorcellerie en Europe et il y en a deux en Afrique, une en Amérique centrale, une autre en Amérique du Sud et deux en Asie. En Australie, les parents enseignent à leurs enfants. Ils sont une centaine de familles là-bas. Dans quelques années, l'Amérique du Nord sera peut-être plus connue.

-Je suis une grande fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter, déclara Johanie, toutes ces aventures décrites dans les livres, ça fait rêver. Il y aussi pleins de créatures fabuleuses. Quant tu sais que le monde de la magie existe pour de vrai, tu n'en reviens pas. La vie réelle d'Harry Potter est beaucoup moins palpitante que dans les livres, mais ça reste merveilleux. La découverte de l'Amérique a été longue pour les moldus. C'est au tour des sorciers de la découvrir lentement. »

Le temps avait passé vite. Hagrid et Johanie avaient discuté de tant de choses tout en se baladant dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid avait montré à la jeune sorcière des créatures surprenantes. Par exemple, le lièvre caméléon qui se camoufle dans son environnement, le renard argenté qui vit des centaines d'années, des oiseaux aux plumages multicolore, de toutes tailles avec des chants tellement variés et certains avec des pouvoirs stupéfiants. Le temps avait passé tellement vite qu'il était près de 11h30. Johanie s'en rendit compte et en fit part à Hagrid

« -Il faudrait que tu retourne juste avant tes cours commencent, déclare Hagrid, Sans croiser l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Je vais aller chercher mon sac à votre cabane, répondit Johanie, l'équipe de Serpentard ne devrait pas être là.

-En route, rétorqua Hagrid »

Hagrid et la jeune fille se dirigèrent vers la cabane du demi-géant. Ils passèrent par derrière. Hagrid sortit à l'avant et alla dans la forêt interdite. Johanie prit son sac et retourna 3h en arrière. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'à 7h30, il était dans la Grande Salle. Johanie se dirigea vers le lac. Elle révisa ses sorts et à 8h05, elle monta à ses appartements. Elle revêtit sa tenue de sport et s'occupa de Sam. Ce dernier dormait sous la table. Par la suite, elle écrivit un peu.

Peu avant 9h, elle se rendit au stade. Elle prit son balai et sa batte et rejoignit l'équipe qui sortait des vestiaires. L'entraînement se passa bien. Une petite joute verbale eut lieu entre Malefoy et Johanie. Pour le plaisir de cette dernière. Malefoy n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'une Sang-de-bourbe soit bonne au Quidditch. Bref, il était comme à son habitude.

À la fin, Johanie retourna à ses appartements. Elle se changea. Elle prit un calepin et un stylo, le livre emprunté et sortit. Elle alla au 7ème étage, s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. La Salle sur demande devait être juste de là. Trois allés-retour plus tard, une porte apparut. Johanie y pénétra et se trouva dans une cuisine moderne. Elle cuisinait souvent et elle adorait ça. Elle posa ses choses sur le comptoir. Elle décida de se concocter un repas simple : un steak et une salade. Son dessert favori étant le gâteau au fromage, elle décida de s'en faire un. Les ingrédients apparurent au fur et à mesure qu'elle les demandait. Elle mangea tout en commençant la lecture de son livre. Par la suite, elle se leva et ferma les yeux. La cuisine disparut pour faire à une pièce s'apparentant à un boudoir. Il y avait un fauteuil devant un feu de foyer. Une petite table était à côté du fauteuil. Les choses de Johanie étaient posés dessus. Comme fond sonore, on entendait Bob Marley. (Nda : j'adore cet artiste) Johanie s'installa dans le fauteuil. Elle prit le livre. Chaque sort qui l'intéressait, elle le notait dans son calepin. Après l'avoir noté, elle s'exerçait sur le sort. Vers 17h30, le livre était fini. Johanie glissa le stylo et le calepin dans sa poche. Elle pensa à son sandwich préféré et il apparut dans une pellicule plastique. La sorcière prit le sandwich et son livre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle déposa le livre à l'endroit prévu pour les retours. Tout le monde devait être dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci..

Johanie pénétra dans ses appartements. Sam accueillit sa maîtresse d'un miaulement enjôleur. Johanie s'installa dans le divan et Sam vint se lover sur ses genoux. La jeune fille le gratta derrière les oreilles et le chaton ronronna de bonheur. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam bondit souplement sur le sol pour aller manger. Quant à sa propriétaire, elle s'installa à l'ordinateur. Elle lut tout en mangeant. Peu avant 19h, Johanie partit à ses cours. La plupart des professeurs lui demandèrent la raison de son absence aux repas. Johanie leur répondit qu'elle se trouvait dans une très intéressante pièce au 7ème étage.

Son cours de potions fut exceptionnellement le dernier, car au moment ou le cours finirait, Johanie serait à une étape cruciale de sa potion. Rogue avait donc décidé de prolonger le cours pour que son élève puisse terminer sa potion. Johanie travailla sur sa potion et Rogue corrigea des copies, comme à l'accoutumée.

Vers 21h30, Johanie put souffler un peu. Soudain, Johanie entendit tout près de son oreille : « -Ça se passe comment? »Elle figea sa potion et partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Surpris, Rogue recula d'un pas.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez?!? Questionna Rogue

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir, répondit difficilement Johanie, _elle respira un grand coup et continua_, tout ce stress dû à la potion et votre tête, c'est… »

Johanie ne continua pas sa phrase et se remit à rire. La fureur que Johanie lisait dans le regard de son professeur ne la fit que plus rire. Au bout de longues minutes, elle se calma.

« -Laissez moi finir ma potion, déclara la jeune sorcière, après je vous raconterai si vous y tenez. »

Dix minutes plus tard, la potion était terminée. Rogue attendait qu'elle daigne enfin raconter ce qui l'avait fait rire.

« -Ce que je vais vous dire ne vas pas vous plaire, commença Johanie, enfin je crois

-Continuez, intima Rogue

-J'ai écrit quelque chose, commença-t-elle, ça se passait un vendredi soir. Vous étiez à votre bureau. Harry Potter faisait sa potion. Dumbledore vous avait obligé à lui donner des cours particuliers. Vous vous êtes approché de lui de la même manière que vous avez faite pour moi et lui aviez dit la même chose. Harry s'est retourné et vous a embrassé. Vous avez été surpris sur le coup. J'imaginais votre tête comme vous aviez fait tout à l'heure. Après la surprise, la fureur comme tout à l'heure. »

Johanie s'interrompit et recula vers la porte et reprit : «-Vous avez agrippé Harry à la gorge. Harry vous a déshabillé par magie. Il a fait de même pour lui. Vous avez cessez de l'étrangler et lui vous a embrassé de nouveau en vous empoignant…par ce que vous avez de plus sensible. »

Rogue s'était avancé sur Johanie et l'avait coincée contre le mur et il dit tout bas : « -Comment croyez-vous que j'aurais réagi ? (Nda : J'espère que vous ne vous imaginez pas que Johanie va l'embrasser ou plus? Vous n'êtes pas des obsédés tout de même…)

-Bah, vous le plaquez contre le mur et l'embrasser, osa Johanie, ça devient des scènes pour adultes, par la suite….Vous devriez peut-être essayer! »

La main de Rogue se referma sur le cou de Johanie. Johanie se tortilla et se libéra. Avant de partir, elle déclara qu'elle avait peut-être touché un point sensible. Elle courut jusqu'au 2ème étage et laissa libre cours à son rire. (Nda : elle a du culot et elle a des tendances suicidaires me direz-vous, mais non je vous répondrai. Elle aime juste s'amuser avec les nerfs de son professeur chéri) Elle se rappela qu'à cette heure-ci, les élèves n'étaient autorisés à être dans les couloirs. Rogue aurait dû normalement la raccompagner, mais vu les circonstances, c'était peut-être mieux qu'elle soit seule.

Le lendemain matin, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas son sac. Elle n'avait pas pu le récupérer.

Elle aimait bien énerver Rogue et elle savait s'y prendre. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec un autre qu'elle aimerait bien énerver. C'était Drago Malefoy.

(Nda : 7 pages et demi écrites à la main d'une écriture pas très grosse, c'est ça que ça donne à quelques détails près!)

Bref, elle descendit à la Grande Salle. Dès qu'elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs, Rogue lui dit : « -Votre sac est sur votre chaise. »

Johanie lui sourit et posa son sac près d'elle et s'assit. Elle se fit deux tartines à la confiture de bleuets.

«-Avec ce que vous m'avez fait hier, je l'avais oublié, dit-elle à Rogue, je vais sûrement avoir les marques quelques temps. Pas que ça m'a déplu… »

Prudente, Johanie ramassa ses tartines et son sac et s'en alla. Rogue lui jeta son pire regard et il serra les poings. Dumbledore le vit et se dit qu'il irait le voir ce soir.

Johanie alla se promener un peu au rez-de-chaussée en mangeant ses tartines. Par la suite, elle s'arrêta dans une classe vide et désaffecté pour s'exercer sur les sorts personnels qu'elle avait trouvés. Vers 9h, elle alla à ses cours. Elle apprit qu'elle ferait le match en premier cet après-midi. Elle avait reçu sa robe de Quidditch de Bibine pendant l'avant-midi. Elle avait mangé léger ce midi.

Elle était présentement dans le vestiaire des Serpentard. Elle était la seule fille. Malefoy sortit du côté des garçons.

« -Tu ne joue pas à Serdaigle, lui signala-t-il

-Je suis membre de l'équipe de Serdaigle, rétorqua Johanie, je n'ai qu'à lancer un sort quand je suis remplaçante. Ne bouges pas! _Copias robe de Quidditch_! »

(Nda : Je suis nulle pour inventer des sorts, le latin m'aiderait!)

Une fumée enveloppa Malefoy. La fumée devint d'un vert opaque. Elle enveloppait Johanie maintenant. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Johanie apparut, vêtue d'une robe Quidditch à l'effigie de Serpentard. Le reste de l'équipe était là.

« -On n'a pas gagné contre Gryffondor depuis plusieurs années, commença le capitaine, j'aimerais que ça change. Donc, jouez de votre mieux et restez concentrez sur votre tâche! Je sens que le match est à nous. »

L'équipe sortit sur le terrain. L'autre équipe s'avançait. Le match commença. Un autre match se jouait sur le terrain. Les batteurs de Gryffondor et Johanie, la batteuse de Serpentard, se passaient le cognard. Le cognard se dirigeait vers un joueur de Serpentard, Johanie le déviait vers un joueur de Gryffondor et, à tour de rôle, Peakes et Cootes, les batteurs de Gryffondor, le déviaient vers un joueur adverse. C'était à celui qui protégeait le mieux ses joueurs. Quant à Goyle, l'autre batteur de Serpentard, il essayait de viser les joueurs adverses avec l'autre Cognard. Il ne visait jamais juste, mais il déviait à temps pour les rares fois ou le Cognard s'égarait.

Le commentateur du match s'exclama : « En plus du duel des poursuiveurs, on a le duel des batteurs. Léveillé, Peakes et Cootes s'échange un Cognard en belle harmonie! Le duel des attrapeurs commencent! Potter et Malefoy sont épaules contre épaules. Le duel des poursuiveurs en est à 30-30!. Le duel des batteurs est à égalité, aucun blessé! Quel sera le résultat du duel des attrapeurs? Potter ou Malefoy? »

Tandis que le commentateur commentait des ses commentaires duellistes( Nda : on se passe de commentaire :-p), Johanie se plaça derrière les attrapeurs à une dizaine de mètres. Elle envoya le Cognard pour qu'il passe à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête d'Harry. Surpris, Harry ralentit. Malefoy en profita et attrapa le vif d'or. Les cris firent place à un silence total. Serpentard avait gagné contre Gryffondor à la loyale et grâce à une sorcière née de moldus.

Le commentateur reprit : « -Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard sont retors comme à l'accoutumé, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ont un cœur d'or comme à l'accoutumé. Leur duel est à égalité. Malefoy a profité, pour une fois, du vif d'or contre le Gryffondor Potter. Les batteurs des deux équipes se sont échangé le Cognard sans blesser personne en toute franchise. Leur duel est à égalité. Le duel de ce jour est remporté par Serpentard avec 180 points contre 30.Une victoire qui laisse tout Poudlard sous le choc. » (Nda : Plutôt spécial ce commentateur….)

Les équipes se posèrent au sol. La foule descendait. Johanie, Peakes et Cootes se retrouvèrent.

« -Vous êtes pas mal comme batteurs, leur dit Johanie

-Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus, répondit les garçons, très bien visé tout à l'heure. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Johanie alla voir son capitaine qui l'appelait.

« -On fait la fête, déclara Urqhart, tu es la bienvenue. Tu t'es bien débrouillée.

-Merci, répondit Johanie. »

Avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose, un garçon de Poufsouffle arriva

« -Je suis John Cadwaller, commença le garçon, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. À la façon dont tu joue me convient. Tu n'as même pas besoin de passer les tests. J'ai parlé à Bibine. Elle dit que tu joues très bien partout. Je la crois. J'y vais. »

Le garçon s'en retourna. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient là.

« -Vous êtes dispensée de vos cours, déclara Dumbledore, allez faire la fête.

-Je viendrai vous chercher à 22h, déclara Rogue »

Pendant le match, on avait pu remarquer le côté Poufsouffle de Johanie. La franchise et le fair-play de Johanie étaient digne de Poufsouffle, même si elle était à Serpentard durant le match.

L'équipe de Serpentard disparut dans les vestiaires. L'équipe de Gryffondor aussi, d'ailleurs. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. L'équipe se mit en route vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

On commentait le match, on parlait de sujets divers tout au long de l'après-midi. Johanie fit connaissances avec plusieurs personnes. Un buffet apparut vers 18h dans la salle commune. Par la suite, Malefoy alla trouver Johanie et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

«-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fracassé le crâne de Potter? demanda Malefoy

-Petit un : il ne m'avait rien fait, petit deux : ça m'aurait causé des ennuis, répondit Johanie, petit trois : je ne suis pas violente de nature. Il faut m'énerver pas mal pour que je me fâche. Pas comme toi

-Pas de tutoiement! s'exclama Malefoy, et je ne me fâche jamais!

-Raconte ça à d'autres que moi, rétorqua la jeune sorcière, Drago. Je veux éviter de te confondre avec ton vilain père. En toute logique, il doit être en prison ou il a dû payer une amende. Pas pour les mêmes raisons en tous les cas.

-Le ministère l'a obligé à payer 1000 gallions, répliqua le jeune sorcier, mais c'est une erreur.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, rétorqua Johanie, quelle est cette erreur?

-On l'accuse d'avoir torturer quelques moldus, répondit Malefoy, mais pourquoi je te dis ça?!? Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-bourbe!

-Même si Voldemort a totalement disparu, commença la Sergrysouffle, les préjugés sont encore là et il n'y même pas eu un deuxième règne. Les livres sont plus palpitants que la vie réelle. Si tu me tutoie, c'est que tu dois croire que je suis inférieure à toi. Pourtant on est égaux.

-Égaux?, lâcha le soi-disant prince de Serpentard, tu rêves! Tu te crois capable de faire cinq années en un mois.

-Je suis plutôt bien partie, rétorqua Johanie, 84h pour passer cinq années en trois semaines, c'est suffisant. La dernière semaine étant pour les buses et le début de la sixième.

-Comment ça 84h? demanda Malefoy

-C'est simple, répondit Johanie, j'ai 14 cases horaires de deux heures chacune par semaine. Donc 28h de cours par semaine. Pendant ces deux heures de cours, j'ai toutes mes matières grâce à des retours dans le temps. Bref, trois semaines de 28h est égale à 84h pour les cinq années.

-Ton minable cerveau va surchauffer, rétorqua Malefoy

-Tu sais qu'avant de venir ici, je connaissais les livres de J.K. Rowling, commença Johanie, tu étais mon deuxième personnage favori. Un petit con arrogant, mais trouillard, c'est attachant.

-Sale Sang-de-bourbe, s'emporta Malefoy, on n'insulte pas un Malefoy!

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne se fâche jamais, rigola la dite Sang-de-bourbe, t'est plutôt doué.

-Je ne me fâche pas, rétorqua froidement Malefoy, je me fais respecter

-J'taime comme tu es, beau blond, renchérit Johanie

-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua le beau blond en question, _un groupe d'élèves les écoutait_

-Ce que tu es vulgaire, répondit la jeune fille, tu sais que tu ferais un beau couple avec un certain sorcier avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. S'il est déjà pris, je peux te proposer d'autres personnes.

-Tu es complètement tarée, répliqua Malefoy

-Il n'y qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour, philosopha Joahnie

-Un gouffre plutôt, rétorqua Malefoy, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Testons tes connaissances sur le monde de la magie. »

(Nda : mon plus long dialogue, je crois)

Malefoy posa à Johanie plusieurs questions. La jeune fille y répondit habilement. L'interrogatoire changea pour une conversation sur le Quidditch. Le groupe d'élèves qui les entouraient y participèrent. La soirée passa tranquillement. Plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés. Certains jouaient aux échecs, d'autres se lançaient des devinettes. Une musique jouait en fond sonore. L'alcool abondait. Johanie était avec Malefoy et sa bande. Le Quidditch, les sortilèges, les confiseries étaient les principaux sujets de conversations. Parfois sources de désaccord, ces conversations n'étaient pas moins intéressantes. À 22h, Rogue pénétra dans la salle commune.

« -Léveillé, venez, ordonna Rogue, à minuit, plus personne dans la salle commune.

-L'éclair pourrait être pris par le maître des potions, murmura Johanie à Malefoy tout en se levant, je peux me tromper. Je ne fais que supposer. »

Rogue sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard en compagnie de Johanie. Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de Johanie se fit dans le silence. La jeune fille avait bien tenté d'entamer une conversation, mais Rogue se taisait.

Le lendemain, Johanie alla ses cours. Quand elle avait du temps de libre, elle écrivait ou lisait. Le lundi arriva. La cinquième année commençait. Pour les potions, on en était à la septième année. La semaine passa rapidement pour Johanie. Elle jouait de la musique, écrivait, lisait, visitait le château, jouait avec Sam pendant ses temps libres. Avec Bibine, elle volait, discutait Quidditch. Ça la faisait décompresser.

La quatrième semaine arriva. Le déroulement des quatre premiers jours allait ainsi :

Lundi, 8h à 11h : défense contre les forces du mal (théorie)

Lundi, 8h à 11h : métamorphose (théorie)

Lundi 13h défense contre les forces du mal (pratique)

Lundi 13h : métamorphose (pratique)

Mardi 8h à 11h : potions (théorie)

Mardi 8h à 11h : sortilèges (théorie)

Mardi 13h : potions (pratique)

Mardi 13h : sortilèges (pratique)

Mercredi 8h à 11h : astronomie (théorie)

Mercredi 8h à 11h : botanique (théorie)

Mercredi 13h: botanique (pratique)

Mercredi 21h: astronomie (pratique)

Jeudi 8h à11h : histoire de la magie (théorie) (Nda : il n'y a pas de pratique à l'histoire…)

Jeudi 8h à11h : soins aux créatures magiques (théorie)

Jeudi 13h : soins aux créatures magiques (pratique)

Ses buses se passaient dans deux endroits différents. Le premier endroit était une ancienne salle de classe au deuxième étage et l'autre se passait dans une autre salle inutilisée au troisième étage. Johanie devait s'y rendre directement. Deux examinateurs étaient venus. Le lundi passa. La partie pratique n'était pas très longue. Johanie était stressée un peu, mais elle avait tout frais dans la mémoire. Le mardi, le mercredi et le jeudi passèrent. Elle révisait un peu dans ses temps libres. Elle se rendait discrètement aux cuisines parfois. Le jeudi soir, un hibou s'engouffra dans sa chambre et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Johanie qui était à l'ordinateur. La jeune fille prit la lettre. C'était ses résultats de buses.

Les notes de la jeune sorcière allaient comme suit : défense contre les forces du mal : E, métamorphose : A, potions : O, sortilèges : E, astronomie : A, botanique : E, histoire de la magie : P, soins aux créatures magiques : A. Pendant la troisième semaine, elle avait parlé avec certains professeurs quant à sa future carrière. Pour devenir maître des potions, il fallait la note maximum en potions et au moins _efforts exceptionnels_ en sortilège et en botanique. Elle avait les notes requises. Fred, le gardien de ses appartements, lui dit qu'elle avait des visiteurs. Quelques instant plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit. Les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick pénétrèrent dans le salon.

Johanie ferma précipitamment la fenêtre qu'elle avait d'ouverte sur son ordinateur. Elle était sur le site de son amie. Il y avait une caricature de McGonagall et de Rogue qui trinquaient ensemble et, de plus, ils avaient l'air de joyeux fêtards.

« -Vous avez vos résultats, déclara Flitwick, vous devez décider quels cours vous prendriez pour vos Aspics. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

-J'avais l'intention de me diriger vers les potions, commença Johanie qui s'était levée, il faut les potions, la botanique et les sortilèges.

-Vous devez avoir _optimal_ en potions, _efforts exceptionnels_ en botanique et sortilège, déclara Rogue, vos notes s'il vous plait

-Les voilà, rétorqua Johanie en tendant le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main, l'histoire de la magie et la métamorphose, je vais les laisser tomber.

-Vous pourriez continuer en Défense conte les forces du mal, déclara Chourave, également vous pourriez continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Je vais poursuivre la Défense, déclara Johanie

-En continuant les sortilèges, la botanique, la défense, commença Rogue, et avec votre défi en potions, vous allez être bien occupée.

-Je vous remets votre horaire de l'année scolaire, déclara McGonagall, et des trois prochains jours. Vous n'aurez plus besoin de votre retourneur. »

Johanie remit le retourneur de temps à McGonagall et cette dernière lui remit ses horaires.

« -Voilà qui est fait, déclara Rogue, maintenant j'aimerais bien avoir un tête-à-tête avec vous, au sujet de votre défi. »

Les trois autres professeurs s'en allèrent après avoir salué Johanie.

« -Quel était l'image que vous regardiez? questionna Rogue

-Une caricature faite par mon amie, répondit Johanie, suite à ce que… j'ai écrit dernièrement

-Montrez-moi cette caricature, ordonna Rogue, et expliquez-moi d'où vous vient cette idée.

-Les trois dernières semaines ont été épuisantes, répondit Johanie tout en affichant l'image, alors j'ai une idée délirante. En gros : la sévère McGonagall et le terrifiant Rogue, que font-ils après les cours?

-Vous les imaginez en train de trinquer, déclara Rogue, que d'imagination

-L'imagination n'a pas de limite, rétorqua Johanie, et j'en suis la preuve vivante. On aime bien imaginer différemment les personnages, mes amies et moi. La fiction devient réalité, mais pas notre fiction. Ça pourrait changer par contre.

-Ne rêvez pas, répliqua Rogue, si vous ratez votre défi, vous pourriez tenter de passez les ASPICS, mais je ne vous admettrais plus dans mes cours. C'est compris?

-Parfaitement, Severus, répondit Johanie »

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et déclara : « -Vous irez en cours de potions et selon l'avancement de la potion, vous devriez venir à d'autres moments. En principe, au moins cinq minutes par jour. Parfois, des journées entières. S'il y a problème, je viendrais vous chercher. En ayant préalablement figé la potion. »

Sur ce, Rogue s'en alla dans un tourbillonnement de robe.

Johanie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un : « - Quel talent! »

Elle regarda comment allait se dérouler les trois prochains jours. C'était ainsi que ça se déroulait : « -Vendredi, 8h à 10h et 13 à15h : Sortilège

-Samedi, 8h à 10h et 13 à15h : Botanique

-Dimanche, 8h à 10h et 13 à15h : Défense contre les forces du mal

-Dimanche, 19h-21h : Potions »

« -Enfin, un peu de repos! S'exclama la jeune fille »

Elle écrivit un peu et alla se coucher. Les trois jours passèrent tranquillement.

Elle se réveilla le lundi matin, heureuse de pouvoir observer les élèves en dehors de la Grande Salle. Pendant les repas, elle avait essayé de déterminer si Ron et Hermione était en couple. Elle le pensait. Quant à Harry et Malefoy, tous deux semblaient seuls. Elle avait observé bien d'autres choses, mais rapporter tout cela ne servirait en rien à l'histoire. Alors, imaginez ce que vous voulez, mais vous pourriez en avoir un aperçu plus tard.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Johanie fut interpellée par Laura Gold, sa coéquipière. Elle s'installa parmi les élèves de Serdaigles. C'est en discutant entraiment et Quidditch que la sixième année de la jeune sorcière québécoise commença.

La suite viendra je ne sais quand

Sinon, review, please!


	5. Le mois d'octobre et

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente en vaudrait la peine! 

Je vous souhaite que l'année qui vienne soit bonne, avec de la joie, de la prospérité et de la santé pour vous et votre famille.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : le mois d'octobre 

Son premier cours était potion. Les quatre maisons se mélangeaient. Elle se doutait que ça allait être ainsi dans ses autres matières. Rogue expliqua à ses élèves que Johanie avait fait ses sept années en potions et qu'elle travaillait sur une potion hautement compliquée. Elle allait donc être isolée. Rogue donna ses instructions à ses élèves. Johanie ne reconnut que Malefoy et Hermione parmi les élèves. Par la suite, il plaça Johanie à l'écart des autres. Il lui remit un petit livre.

« -Ce livre contient une vingtaine de pages, commença-t-il, sur ces vingt pages, il y a la potion à réaliser. Conservez précieusement ce livre. Bonne chance! »

Rogue s'en alla à son bureau. Johanie, nullement impressionnée par la longueur de la recette de la potion, feuilleta le livre avant de lire attentivement la première étape. Elle entama, par la suite, sa potion. Une potion qui prendrait trois mois à faire. Vers la fin du cours, Rogue annonça à ses élèves que normalement leur potion devrait être rose fluo et qu'ils la termineraient au prochain cours. Par la suite, il alla voir Johanie. Il lui dit de passer à 19h à son bureau pour poursuivre sa potion. Son matériel y serait. Johanie le salua et s'en alla.

Elle eut un cours de botanique par la suite Elle avait l'après-midi de libre. Elle devait faire un devoir en botanique. Elle s'en alla à la bibliothèque pour le faire. Johanie prit un livre sur la plante en question et s'installa à une table. Elle sortit une pile de feuilles lignée et un crayon mine. Elle nota tout ce qu'elle trouve de pertinent dans le livre. Des élèves l'avaient remarqué, mais n'avaient pipé mot sur ses instruments de travail. La jeune fille sortit plume, encre et parchemin et commença sa rédaction. À peine avait-elle écrit quelques lignes qu'Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle.

« -Je suis Hermione Granger, déclara cette dernière, vous ne vous adaptez pas la plume?

-Je suis Johanie Léveillé, déclara la jeune sorcière, je dois dire que je savais qui tu étais. Pour la plume, je m'y fais. Je dois aussi me faire à l'éducation anglaise, mais c'est réglé. Enfin, sauf pour un professeur, mais c'est voulu.

-J'ai moi-même lu les deux premiers tomes de J.K.Rowling, commença Hermione, je n'ai pas continué. C'est trop bizarre de lire une vie différente de ce qu'elle ait. J'ai entendu dire que l'enseignement québécois encourageait le tutoiement. Évitez de vous attirer des ennuis.

-Je te comprends, répliqua Johanie, j'aime bien ce professeur. C'est mon personnage préféré de la série. C'est Severus Rogue. Ça peut paraître étonnant, mais dans le fond pas tant que ça. C'est un homme qui n'est pas très mature et qui ne passe les apparences. Il a une grande maîtrise de soi sauf devant les enfants de ceux qu'il a hait. C'est drôle en fait. Il a aussi cette réaction fasse à ceux qui l'apprécient et reste calme face à lui. Comme moi. Les théories sur sa haine envers Harry sont diverses. Il ne le hait peut-être pas. Je parle trop, mais à propos de Rogue, je suis intarissable.

-C'est plutôt intéressant, répliqua Hermione, j'aime bien votre point de vue. Ne lui répétez pas ce que vous m'avez dit. Quelles sont ces théories?

-Je compte bien lui répéter, déclara Johanie, je ne risque pas grand chose. Pour les théories, la plus courante est celle-ci : Rogue se déteste d'aimer le fils de son pire ennemi, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il croit son amour impossible, alors pour profiter de la passion du jeune Gryffondor, il le provoque, le met en colère. Il se laisse emporter par l'émotion et réplique aussi vertement au jeune homme. Par la suite, les opinons sont variés. Harry est en retenue seul avec Rogue. Une dispute éclate. Les deux hommes sont proches et Rogue n'en peux plus et embrasse Harry. Alors là, Harry peut le rejeter, dégoûté. Par la suite il revient ou non et Rogue est malheureux toute sa vie. Une autre option : Harry répond au baiser et la retenue s'achève sur du sexe ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit. C'est plutôt général. Enfin bref, il peut exister toutes sortes de situations, de couples. La seule limite est l'imagination des auteurs. Tutoie-moi en passant. On a le même âge après tout.

-Fais attention tout de même, rétorqua Hermione, toutes ces histoires sont vraiment intéressantes. Où pourrais-je les lire ? J'ai moi-même une idée. Ça serait une histoire entre Sirius et Remus. Cette longue amitié, cette complicité de vieux couple ne cache-t-elle pas de l'amour? Je me pose la question.

-Ces histoires s'appellent des fanfictions, l'informa Johanie, on les lit sur Internet. J'ai un ordinateur avec Internet. Tu pourrais venir en lire à mon appartement. Mes deux meilleurs amies me font rires. Une est maniaque de Sirius. Elle le voit avec Rogue ou Remus. L'autre est maniaque de Remus. Elle le voit avec Harry ou Sirius ou Severus. Jamais de ménage à trois et jamais personne d'autres. J'ai écrit deux fanfictions qui les ont fait accepter l'idée d'autres couples. L'amour et la haine, la longue amitié, les ennemis héréditaire ou de maisons, les amours improbables, bref tout ça ne limite en aucun cas les couples. Moi-même je me pose la question. Je vais bien trouver un moyen d'y répondre.

-Je t'empêche de faire ton devoir, fit remarquer Hermione, j'en ai un à faire aussi. C'est vraiment intéressant. J'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir.

-Un devoir peut attendre un peu, rétorqua Joahnie, il faut un peu d'avance, bien sûr. En toute logique, je suis libre demain soir. Pourrais-tu venir?

-Bien sûr! répondit Hermione, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent tes appartements.

-C'est la grande classe, répliqua Johanie, ça a des avantages d'être un parfait mélange des quatre maisons. Je suis au huitième étage. Le portrait de Frédérique le joueur de lyre garde mes appartements. Il y a des escaliers pas loin. On travaille ensemble?

-D'accord, répondit Hermione. »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent au travail. Hermione travaillait sur un devoir de potions. Johanie donna quelques conseils à celle qu'on surnommait Miss-je-sais-tout, à la surprise de celle-ci. Johanie brillait en cette matière sans aucun doute. Elles finirent leurs devoirs en même temps.

Hermione dit à Johanie que pour le devoir, il était possible d'ajouter des idées pour améliorer la potion. Neville les rejoignit. Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à parler, à voix basse, d'idées pour améliorer cette potion. Il y avait beaucoup de plantes dans la potion et Neville brillait en botanique. À l'heure du repas, les élèves descendirent à la Grande Salle tout en poursuivant leur conversation. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Johanie rencontra Harry, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lavande, Parvati. Toute la bande d'Harry quoi. Johanie repartit bien vite dans sa conversation avec Hermione et Neville. Ce qui en désola quelques-uns. Les trois compères parlaient sans vraiment manger. Alors, que le dessert apparaissait, Hermione s'écria : « - Ça décuplerait l'effet par trois fois!

-Oui, et si la menthe ironique (Nda : pas de commentaire) est cueillie une heure ou moins avant d'être mis dans la potion, renchérit Neville, son effet est deux fois meilleur.

-C'est brillant comme idée! s'exclama Johanie, Neville, je suis sûre que tu pourrais aider à améliorer certaines potions. Tu en connais un rayon en plantes.

-Ton talent en potions, Johanie, s'excita Hermione, ton talent en botanique, Neville et mon ingéniosité, on pourrait faire un trio d'enfer! »

Tandis que les deux autres l'approuvaient, Rogue arrivait derrière eux. Les trois futurs associés avaient élevé le ton, emportés dans leur enthousiasme. On les avait entendus dans toute la Grande Salle.

« -De quoi parlez-vous donc ? questionna Rogue

-Ben, Severus, commença Johanie involontairement, Hermione, Neville et moi parlions de la potion de soin que vous avez donnez en devoir aux 6èmes années. On a eu des idées pour multiplier les effets par six!

-Veuillez rester polie, rétorqua Rogue, un devoir se fait seul Granger…

-Des idées d'amélioration se trouvent mieux à plusieurs, coupa Johanie, Neville est brillant en botanique, moi en potion et Hermione, elle est futée.

-Si vous êtes si brillants tous les trois, commença Rogue, venez tous les trois à 19h. Votre potion ne prendra que dix minutes, Léveillé. Après, vous travaillez sur cette potion.

-Neville, tu n'auras qu'à aller voir Chourave, commença Johanie, pour avoir de la menthe fraîche.

-C'est réglé dans ce cas, déclara Hermione, à 19h professeur! »

Hermione entraîna Neville et Johanie à la table des professeurs. Neville fit sa demande à Chourave. Il était 18h30. Rogue s'en alla. Chourave accepte avec plaisir. Les trois nouveaux amis sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ron et Harry avaient interpellé Hermione et Neville. Ceux-ci leurs avaient dit qu'ils passaient la soirée à faire une potion avec Johanie. Le roux regarda son ami tout aussi surpris.

«-Il ne manque qu'un chaudron, déclara Johanie, tous mes instruments et mes ingrédients sont dans le bureau de Rogue. Mon chaudron est occupé.

-Le mien aussi, répliqua Hermione, on ne peut pas continuer ma potion. Le tic de Madagascar est déjà mis. (Nda : passez un seul commentaire sur mes ingrédients inventés…) Selon nos déductions, il doit être ajouté après la racine de Mandragore. Donc, il faudrait emprunter un chaudron.

-Je demanderais à Rogue, déclara Joahnie, tu as ton livre de potions Hermione? Je connais la recette, mais mieux vaut prévenir

-Je l'ai, répondit Hermione, nous n'aurons pas besoin de remonter à nos dortoirs.

-Hermione m'a dit que tu travaillais sur une potion spéciale, commença Neville, comment elle s'appelle?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Johanie, la première page du livre est manquante. La seule indication que j'ai est que c'est la potion que les élèves de la faculté de Potion doivent réaliser pour être sacré maître des potions. Elle me prend trois mois. J'ai bien demandé à Rogue, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. J'allais passer à la bibliothèque pour m'informer.

-Elle doit reposer beaucoup? Questionna Hermione

-À ce que j'ai pu voir, répondu Johanie, la plus longue période de repos est de cinq jours, mais il y plusieurs périodes de repos. Le livre compte une vingtaine de pages. C'est la recette de la potion.

-Hum, rétorqua l'autre jeune fille, je te souhaite bonne chance

-Pourquoi l'as fait-tu? demanda l'adolescent

-Un petit défi entre Rogue et moi, répondit l'adolescente au teint pâle, vous en saurez plus à la fin du mois de décembre.

-Et si on descendait, proposa l'autre adolescente »

Les trois associés descendirent avec trois minutes d'avance. Johanie toqua à la porte du bureau de Rogue. La porte s'ouvrit.

« -Professeur, commença Johanie, on aurait besoin d'un chaudron.

-Vous savez où ils sont, rétorqua Rogue, interdiction de me déranger. »

Johanie alla chercher un chaudron dans une grande armoire. Elle dit à Hermione et Neville de commencer la potion. Elle les rejoindrait dans dix minutes. La potion prenait 4h. La menthe ironique devrait être ajoutée dans deux heures. Alors qu'Hermione et Neville commençait la potion, Johanie continua la sienne. Elle les rejoignit peu après. Au bout une heure et quinze minutes, Neville dit qu'il allait chercher la plante manquante. Les deux jeunes travaillaient de concert dans un bel ensemble. Neville les aidait très bien, malgré sa nervosité. Rogue restait à son bureau à corriger des copies.

Neville revint au bout de trente minutes. Il avait bavardé un peu avec Chourave. Neville expliqua aux deux jeunes filles comment extraire le plus de pouvoir possible de la plante. On devait couper la tige horizontalement en petits morceaux. La fleur devait être réduite en poudre. On devait mélanger la poudre et les morceaux par la suite. Johanie s'occupa de la tige et Hermione de la fleur. Johanie les mélangea. Par la suite, elle tendit le bol à Neville.

« -À toi l'honneur, déclara-t-elle, tu rajoutes le mélange. Tu brasses deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et trois fois dans le sens contraire. »

Neville acquiesça et vida le mélange. Il brassa comme il se doit. La potion prit la teinte désirée. Les trois amis finirent la potion. Elle devait reposer quinze minutes.

« -Dans quinze minutes, nous verrons le résultat, déclara Johanie, il faudrait quelque chose pour tester…

-On a qu'à métamorphosé un objet en rat, proposa Hermione

-Il faut tester la potion originelle avant, déclara Rogue faisant de retourner en sursaut les trois comparses dans un bel ensemble,

-Bien sûr professeur Severus, déclarèrent Neville, Hermione et Johanie

-Oups ,rajouta innocemment Johanie »

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et Johanie lui répondit d'un grand sourire innocent. Rogue prit une plume et la métamorphosa en rat.

« -Je vais le blesser légèrement, commença-t-il, lui administrer la potion. Noter le temps de guérison. Le blesser gravement et tester le temps de réaction. Vous ferez de même avec le vôtre. »

Hermione métamorphosa une plume en rat et fit ce que Rogue demanda. Les trois comparses avaient fini avant Rogue.

«-Une blessure légère prend moins d'une seconde à guérir, déclara Neville, une blessure grave prend cinq seconde à guérir.

-Étonnant, déclara Rogue, la potion originelle prend cinq secondes à guérir une blessure légère et trente pour une blessure grave.

-Ce qui confirme notre théorie, décréta Johanie, notre nouvelle recette est six fois plus forte et légèrement plus sombre que l'originale.

-Dans ce cas, je vous remets la liste de toutes les potions de soins sauf une, commença Rogue, vous devrez les améliorer et trouver celle manquante et l'améliorer. Par la suite, nous ferons les potions. Si vous réussissez, vos résultats seront publiés dès le mois de janvier. Vous avez jusqu'à la mi-novembre pour améliorer les recettes. Voici la liste. Arrangez-vous pour trouver les recettes. Je m'occuperai de votre potion et de votre nettoyage. Le couvre-feu est passé. Vous discuterez donc demain. Je m'arrangerai pour que vous n'ayez ni retenue ni points en moins. Dégagez maintenant! »

Johanie prit la liste et entraîna ses amis complètement éberlués vers la sortie en ayant soin de ramasser ses choses et celles d'Hermione.

« -On se voit demain matin, déclara Johanie en rendant ses choses à Hermione »

Hermione prit ses choses et s'en alla, suivie de Neville. Johanie les suivit, mais les quitta bien vite.

Le lendemain, Johanie pénétra tôt dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était déjà là. Neville était à côté d'elle, à moitié endormi.

« -Bon matin. Je me doutais que tu serais déjà là, commença Johanie, tu as entraîné Neville bien sûr. Je sens que les trois prochains mois vont être compliqués. Les cours, les entraînements, le défi qu'il y a entre Rogue et moi et, maintenant, le défi qu'il nous a donné.

-Est-ce que les entraînements sont fixes? Questionna Hermione

-Non, répondit Johanie, avec la potion qui a plusieurs étapes, ils changent. Je dois m'organiser semaine après semaine. J'ai un entraînement ce matin. J'ai sortilège cet après-midi.

-J'ai aritmencie et runes ce matin, déclara Hermione, sortilège cet après-midi.

-Je n'ai que sortilège cet après-midi, rajouta Neville, j'irai à la bibliothèque ce matin.

-Je te rejoindrai après mon entraînement, déclara Johanie, on demandera à Madame Pince après avoir épluché tous les livres de potions. On verra combien sont dans la réserve. Elle pourra peut-être nous dire celle qui nous manque.

-On se retrouve à midi, déclara Hermione, vous me direz où vous en êtes. Après, on ira en sortilège. Par la suite, on se retrouva pour parler ou faire nos devoirs. Mais où?

-Connaissant Rogue, il ne veut pas que les autres sachent ce qu'on fait, commença Johanie, il ne veut pas également que les autres sachent mon défi. Vous êtes les seuls à savoir. Donc, le seul endroit ou on peut être sûr d'être tranquille, c'est mes appartements. La Salle sur Demande pourrait aussi. À vous de voir. Je dois vous prévenir que j'ai un chaton enquiquinant bien souvent.

-J'opte pour tes appartements alors, déclara Hermione, qu'en penses-tu Neville?

-Ça doit être drôle d'avoir ses appartements personnels, commença Neville, j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne.

-Vous allez être ébahis, leur assura Johanie »

C'est à cet instant que rentra la clique d'Harry Potter, suivi de celle de Drago Malefoy. Par la suite, arriva l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigles. Elle s'informa de la durée de l'entraînement. Entre une heure et deux heures fut la réponse. Elle dit à ses coéquipiers qu'elle les rejoindrait dès qu'elle aura fini de manger.

« -Tu sais ainsi quand je te rejoindrai Neville, déclara la Sergrysouffles à son ami, sors tous les livres de potions que tu trouveras. On aura qu'à dupliquer les recettes sur des parchemins et la liste aussi.

-Par Merlin! s'exclama Hermione, on a oublié la liste!

-Vu la tête que vous tiriez, commença Johanie en fouillant dans son sac, j'ai pris nos choses et la liste. Là voici. _Johanie exhiba un parchemin. _On n'a qu'à la dupliquer.

-Il est pratique ce sort, s'exclama Neville

-Bon je vous laisse, déclara Johanie en reprenant une des listes que Hermione avait dupliquées, à tout à l'heure Neville et à ce midi Hermione. »

La Québécoise alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

L'entraînement se passa bien. Il dura un peu plus d'une heure. Johanie apprit qu'on disputait les matchs jusqu'en début décembre et qu'ils reprenait vers la fin février.

Par la suite, Johanie partit retrouver Neville à la bibliothèque. Il avait rayé chaque potion qu'il avait trouvée. Johanie leur mit un trait sur sa propre liste. Après avoir épluché tous les bouquins de potions, ils ramassèrent tous les parchemins, les mirent dans leur sac et allèrent voir Madame Pince. Cette dernière leur dit : «-Le professeur Rogue a avertit que tous livres de potions se trouvant dans la réserve ne peuvent sortir qu'à sa permission. Aucun professeur n'est autorisé à vous aider.

-Prévisible, soupira Johanie, viens Neville, je sais où trouver le reste des recettes. Merci Madame Pince. »

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent et se rendirent au 7ème étage. Trois allers-retours plus tard, une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent. Une pile de parchemin était posée sur la table, ainsi qu'un petit livre.

« -J'adore la Salle sur demande, déclara Johanie, voyons voir le petit livre. »

Elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit. Elle lut ceci, Neville lisant par-dessus son épaule :

« La potion de résurrection

Cette potion est la dernière que devra réaliser un élève de la faculté de potions. Elle permet au cœur de battre dix minutes supplémentaires et de permettre à la personne de rester consciente. En général, les potions de soins appropriés n'ont pas le temps d'agir à temps ou n'ont pas le temps d'être administré. Cette potion permet aux familles et aux amis de dire adieu à une personne chère. Rarement, elle sauve une vie. Sa préparation est longue et laborieuse. Elle prend un peu moins de trois mois à réaliser. »

« -C'est la potion que je fais et celle qui nous manque! S'exclama Johanie, allons à la Grande Salle pour la travailler. Hermione nous y rejoindra. On risque d'améliorer certaines potions dans le même coup. »

En quelques minutes seulement, les deux amis se retrouvèrent attablés. La table étant heureusement vide, ils étalèrent plusieurs parchemin.

« -Il faudrait la modifier pour qu'elle puisse redonner du sang, fermer les plaies, commença Neville, calmer la douleur, agir comme contre-poison.

-Peut-être même ressouder des os, compléta Johanie, permettre une meilleure circulation sanguine, donner de l'oxygène. Trions nos parchemins pour avoir ceux qui nous intéressent. »

Un tri s'effectua. Ils rangèrent les parchemins inutiles. Johanie dit à Neville où elle en était dans la potion, car ils ne pourraient la refaire. Elle devait passer demain à 7h pour une autre phase. Neville et Johanie s'attelèrent à la tâche. Épaule contre épaule. Ils travaillèrent tout en prenant des notes sur des parchemins vierges. Au bout de vingt minutes de travail, ils étaient tête contre tête, fébriles d'être en passe d'avoir résolu la première partie du problème. Un toussotement se fit entendre. Johanie marmonna : « -Une minute! » Un soupir commun aux deux jeunes gens et un retournement collectif vers la source du dérangement plus tard.

« -Vous devriez dégager la table, déclara McGonagall

-Bien sûr madame, répondit Neville. »

Ils ramassèrent les parchemins. Hermione arriva peu après. Ses deux comparses lui racontèrent leur progression. Par la suite, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de mettre de côté leur défi pour parler un peu aux autres. Les autres leur demandèrent pourquoi ils se tenaient ensemble et pourquoi ils avaient fait une potion hier.

« -Hermione, Neville et moi-même avons décidé de mettre sur pause pendant le repas notre ambition, leur répondit Johanie, même si elle n'était pas en pause, nous ne pourrions rien dire.

-Hermione, j'ai pas de secret pour toi, rétorqua Harry, tu peux tout me dire

-À moi aussi, tu sais, renchérit Ron

-N'insistez pas, rétorqua Hermione, c'est scolaire

-Dans ce cas, répliqua Ron, pas besoin d'en parler »

La conversation qui suivit permit un peu mieux de connaître la nouvelle arrivante. À la fin du repas, tout le monde, excepté Johanie, monta à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait son livre et se dirigea vers la salle de sortilège. Le cours se passa bien. Il y avait un devoir à faire.

Neville et ses deux associées s'en allèrent dans les appartements de la Sergrysouffles. Les deux Gryffondors en restèrent bouche bée.

« -On commence le devoir? Interrogea Johanie, enfin, à moins que vous vouliez manger des mouches.

-Commençons le devoir, déclara Hermione, je n'ai pas eu de devoir ce matin. Je l'ai fait pendant le cours. »

Neville s'installa à la table, Hermione s'installa sur le meuble de l'ordinateur. Johanie s'installa par terre, avec la table basse. Ils firent leurs devoirs en silence, se posant des questions parfois. Par la suite, Hermione agrandit la table basse et chacun prit un coussin du canapé.

Ils sortirent les parchemins qu'ils avaient besoin. Ils travaillèrent longtemps. Soudain, on frappa. Johanie se leva et le tableau s'ouvrit sous son hochement de tête. Le professeur Rogue entra, précédé d'un plateau de sandwich, d'un pichet de café et de trois tasses.

« -Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous monter ça, déclara-t-il, vous avez manqué le repas.

-La potion sur laquelle je travaille est celle qui manquait, déclara Johanie, on travaille dessus ainsi que plusieurs autres. On a toutes les recettes.

-Déjà, répliqua Rogue, comment avez-vous fait?

-Disons qu'on savait où chercher, répondit Johanie

-Vous pouvez poser ceci sur la table basse, déclara Hermione qui avait dégagé un peu la table

-Sachez Léveillé ce qui adviendra si vous échouez, déclara Rogue en déposant le repas, vous prenez un grand risque.

-Je le sais, répliqua Johanie, et je le prends.

-Je vous laisse, déclara Rogue, travaillez bien. »

Il sortit. Les adolescents continuèrent leur travail tout en mangeant. Le plateau de sandwich partit et le pichet de café fut déposé par terre avec les tasses. Le temps passa. Vers 22h, Hermione s'écria : « -Le couvre-feu!

-Dumbledore a proposé que vous passiez la nuit ici, déclara Frédérique, le portrait de Johanie, il a fait déposer vos choses pour la nuit et demain devant la porte, miss Granger et monsieur Londubat. Il y a de ça deux heures. Devant votre fervent travail, je n'ai point osé vous déranger. »

Le tableau d'entrée pivota et Hermione récupéra ses choses ainsi que Neville. Les trois associés décidèrent d'enfiler leur pyjama. Ils continuèrent à travailler. La nuit arriva et passa.

Vers 6h, Hermione s'écria : « -Pour réussir, il faut y aller. Si on veut que ça marche, on doit agir maintenant. La plus importante partie doit se passer maintenant!

-Descendons, répliqua Johanie, je connais le tableau d'entrée du bureau de Rogue. »

Nos trois amis ramassèrent leurs notes et filèrent vers les cachots. Dans leur hâte ils avaient oublié qu'ils portaient encore leurs pyjamas, sans peignoir. Hermione portait un short gris trop large avec un T-shirt bleu légèrement trop grand. Neville avait un bas de pyjama rouge et un haut de pyjama rouge avec rayures blanches. Johanie portaient un large bas de pyjama bleu pâle avec des chats et un T-shirt difforme bleu foncé. Les trois comparses étaient nus pieds. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Arrivés devant le bureau de Rogue, le tableau s'ouvrit comme s'il avait compris les intentions des jeunes gens. Ils avaient pensé à prendre leur baguette. Johanie dégagea une partie du bureau de Rogue. Ils se distribuèrent les tâches. Johanie alla chercher les ingrédients manquants dans la réserve de Rogue. Par chance, il n'y avait pas besoin d'ingrédients frais. Ils avaient une quarantaine d'ingrédients à préparer avant 7h. Le temps restant était d'un peu plus de trente minutes. Neville et Hermione travaillaient sur la table de travail et Johanie travaillait sur le bureau de Rogue. Ils s'activèrent en silence. Quinze minutes plus tard, Rogue entrait dans le bureau. Le tableau lui avait dit que trois élèves particuliers étaient entrés pour travailler sur une potion. Le tableau ne lui avait pas dit que les élèves étaient vêtus de pyjamas, nus pied. Les étudiants ne le remarquèrent pas et Rogue en profita pour les observer dans l'ombre. Ils travaillaient bien et vite. Peu avant 7h, ils se regroupèrent devant le chaudron. À tour de rôle, ils incorporèrent un ingrédient et mélangèrent. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils fermèrent les yeux et les ouvrirent quelques instant plus tard. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement général.

« -Je vous dérange? Se moqua Rogue

-AHHHH!!!!!! S'exclamèrent les trois amis

-Apparemment oui, ricana Rogue

-T'es malade! S'exclama Johanie

-Aucunement Léveillé, rétorqua Rogue, merci de vous inquiétez de ma santé. Pour la votre, c'est moins sûr. En pyjama si peu chaud, nus pieds sur de la pierre froide. Ça serait dommage que trois élèves si doués attrapent un rhume.

-On va aller se changer, déclara Johanie, on a amélioré une dizaine de recettes. Toutes liées à cette potion.

-Avant de partir, déclara Rogue, rendez mon bureau en état ainsi que votre table de travail. À l'avenir, j'espère que vous ferez seule votre potion. »

Johanie acquiesça. Les trois élèves agitèrent leurs baguettes. En un rien de temps, tout fut en ordre.

Johanie entraîna ses amis dans ses appartements. Ils s'y changèrent et descendirent à la Grande salle. Ils avaient défense contre les forces du mal et botanique ce matin. Rien l'après-midi. Ils pourraient dormir. Les autres étaient déjà là.

« -Hermione et Neville, où vous étiez? Interrogea Harry

-On a travaillé toute la soirée, toute la nuit et un peu ce matin, déclara Hermione

-Le résultat est des plus satisfaisants, rajouta Neville, Rogue est sympa.

-Faites pas cette tête les mecs, rigola Johanie, quand on apprend à le connaître et si on travaille bien, il est tout autre.

-Il se moque toujours, commença Hermione, mais il n'ait pas sarcastique, toujours aussi neutre, il glisse même quelques compliments dans ses moqueries.

-Ainsi il n'est plus si terrifiant, compléta Neville, il nous a même laissé finir ce qu'on faisait avant de nous faire la peur de notre vie. Alors qu'on était en pyjama, pieds nus et qu'on soit entré dans son bureau en son absence.

-Si tu le dis Neville, commença Dean, on te croit sur parole!

-Défense ce matin pour nous tous, déclara Seamus, et toi Johanie?

-Aussi, répondit la jeune fille, après botanique.

-Cet après-midi, déclara Hermione, c'est la sieste.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Neville en bâillant »

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après ce fut le cours de défense avec Remus.

Le cours de botanique suivit. Le repas arriva. Nos trois amis dormaient quasiment. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Johanie sur celle d'Hermione et Neville sur celle de Johanie. Les trois endormis partirent bien vite dormir.

Johanie avait un match samedi et un entraînement jeudi soir. Les cours, sa potion, le travail avec Hermione et Neville et son entraînement, Johanie avait à faire. Le samedi arriva bien vite. C'était le matin, peu avant le repas du midi. Johanie était avec Rogue. Elle venait de compléter une étape de sa potion. Rogue lui demande alors : « -Si vous réussissez, vous aurez une thèse à faire. Commencez à y penser.

-J'y ai pensé, répliqua Johanie, j'aimerais faire ma thèse sur la potion Tue-Loup et donner l'idée que j'ai pour l'améliorer.

-Quel est cette idée? questionna Rogue

-Une maladie moldue se nomme la schizophrénie, commença Johanie, c'est le dédoublement de la personnalité. Ça peut être contrôlé par un médicament. Ce médicament on pourrait peut-être l'adapter à la potion Tue-Loup. On pourrait peut-être en faire des comprimés. Cela pourrait se converser et être peut-être utilisé en moindre grande quantité. Peut-être même supprimer la transformation.

-Vous êtes débile, asséna Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte, la lycanthropie et la schizophrénie ne sont pas semblables!

-Je crois qu'elles le sont, répliqua Johanie en suivant Rogue vers la Grande Salle, dans les deux cas, il y deux personnalités. La première est au niveau du sang, l'autre neurologique.

-Une est sorcière et l'autre moldue, rétorqua Rogue

-Les moldus ont des moyens parfois plus ingénieux que les sorciers, déclara Johanie, en alliant les deux, de grandes choses peuvent être accomplis! J'achève une expérience à ce propos.

-Quelle expérience ? interrogea Rogue

-Faire fonctionner un téléviseur, répondit Johanie, laissez moi faire ma thèse sur la potion Tue-Loup.

-Objet totalement inutile, rétorqua Rogue, vous ferez une thèse qui n'aboutira à rien.

-Objet utile pour regarder le hockey, répliqua Johanie en entrant dans la Grande Salle avec Rogue, un sport sur glace et le sport de mon pays. Ma thèse peut aboutir à quelque chose. Vous êtes juste fermé d'esprit. »

Rogue se tourna vers la jeune fille. Ils étaient faces à faces entre les tables de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. La salle était pleine. Tous les deux étaient en colère. Ils parlaient d'une voix basse, plus glaciale qu'une banquise, le visage fermé. Rogue, on avait l'habitude de ses colères, mais Johanie, c'était autre chose. Toujours de bonne humeur, quant elle est en colère, elle n'en ait que plus impressionnante. Elle restait, en apparence, tout aussi calme que Rogue, parlait comme Rogue, ses yeux d'un bleu clair virait quasiment au noir. Le bout de ses cheveux semblait s'élever dans les airs.

« -Je ne suis pas fermé d'esprit, grogna Rogue, c'est vous qui êtes folle.

-Si vous n'étiez pas fermé d'esprit, répliqua Johanie, vous me laisseriez faire ma thèse avec une maladie moldue qui pourrait guérir la lycanthropie.

-D'accord, déclara Rogue, vous changez de thèse si vous finissez le 31. Vous faites cette thèse stupide avec ma tolérance, si vous finissez le 29. Vous faites cette thèse stupide avec mon acception, si vous finissez le 28. Vous faites cette thèse stupide avec mon aide dans vos démarches, si vous finissez le 27.

-Avec les modifications, commença Johanie, elle peut être finie au minimum le 28. Je peux vous les montrer.

-Bien, répliqua Rogue, je doute que vous finissiez le 28.

-Vous le dites, commença Johanie, mais vous ne le pensez pas totalement. »

Rogue et Johanie s'affrontèrent du regard. Un silence complet régnait depuis leur entrée. Tout le monde avait écouté. Un toussotement se fit entendre. Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. C'était le directeur. Après un dernier regard, Johanie s'assit parmi ses coéquipiers et Rogue parmi ses collègues. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent tournant autour de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Les coéquipiers de Johanie la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Plusieurs Serdaigles aussi.

«-On a un match tout à l'heure, déclara Johanie, laissons donc ma conversation avec Rogue de côté pour se concentrer sur le match. »

Le repas se termina. La jeune fille était, maintenant, dans les vestiaires avec son co-équipiers. Le match commençait bientôt. Le match opposait les Serdaigles aux Poufsouffles. Les équipes sortirent sur le terrain, enfourchèrent leurs balais et le match commença.

« -Les poursuiveuses de Serdaigles communiquent par pensée, commenta le commentateur, chacune anticipent le mouvement des autres. Elles s'approchent des buts et… Léveillé marquent!!! »

Cris des Serdaigles. Le match se poursuivit.

«-Les attrapeurs entament leur duel, commenta le commentateur, le duel des poursuiveurs est à 50-30 en faveur des Serdaigles. Le duel des batteurs est juste. Oh…l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles remporte le duel. Le duel de ce jour est remporté par les Poufsouffles, par une marque de 180-50! »

Cris d'allégresses de la part des Poufsouffles. Les équipes regagnèrent leur vestiaire respectif. Johanie accompagne ses coéquipiers dans la salle commune de Serdaigles. On commente le match, on parle de l'école, on apprend à se connaître. Luna expose une autre de ses théories loufoques et Johanie s'y intéresse grandement.

L'heure du repas arrive. Johanie se rend à la Grande Salle avec les Serdaigles. Soudain deux bras l'empoignent et l'emmènent dans une pièce. La tête de Neville apparaît dans l'encadrement et dit : « -On en a besoin. On vous la rend tout à l'heure. » La porte se referme et les Serdaigles entrent dans la Grande Salle. Johanie se retourne vers ses deux _kidnappeurs_ et les foudroie du regard.

« -On voulait te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, commença Hermione, et on a travaillé cette après-midi après le match. Tu es époustouflante sur un balai.

-Merci, répliqua Johanie, entre Rogue et moi, ce n'est qu'une divergence d'opinion. Il est têtu et borné, mais il m'aime bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne m'aurait pas posé un ultimatum teinté de défi et il aurait cherché à discuter toute la journée. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose à propos des recettes?

-On a un début d'idée, répondit Neville, on voudrait voir ce que tu en penses. On a été cherché des sandwichs. »

Nos trois amis travaillèrent jusqu'au couvre-feu. Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le matin suivant apporta un colis pour Johanie. La jeune fille était assise à la table de Gryffondor. C'était une bourse minuscule. Johanie en sortit trois objets. Un coup de baguette plus tard, une carafe de sirop d'érable, une liasse d'argent moldu et un parchemin reprirent leur taille normale. Johanie poussa un cri de joie.

« -Nino, commença Johanie au hibou qui avait apporté le colis, tu as fais un long voyage et ta maîtresse veut que tu te reposes. Je t'offre à manger. Par la suite, tu iras à la volière. Je viendrais te voir demain soir. Tu pourras alors repartir. »

Le hibou se mit à manger les toasts, le bacon, les céréales et à boire l'eau et le jus de citrouille que Johanie lui tendit..

Les amis de Johanie la regarda, médusés.

« -Les hiboux ou tout autres animaux ont des sentiments et leur intelligence, déclara la jeune Québécoise, je leur parle comme à un égale. Le voyage inter-continent est long et fatigant.

-C'est une bonne chose, déclara Hermione, il faudrait que l'égalité soit partout. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Ah, ça c'est trop bon, répondit Johanie, c'est du sirop d'érable. Ça vient du Québec. Ça se récolte au printemps par la sève d'une certaine sorte d'érable. On peut en faire plusieurs choses. C'est sucré à souhait. Chaque année, mes amis et moi, on s'organise une sortie à la cabane à sucre. C'est, en général, un endroit public pour le temps des érables. Tout ce qui est à la base d'érable peut se retrouver. La tire sur la neige qu'on mange sur un bâton. Le repas traditionnel est, en général, de l'omelette, du jambon, des fèves au lard, des petites patates. Tant de bonnes choses avec du sirop d'érable si on veut. En étant ici, je manque bien des choses du Québec. Je peux remédier à certaines, mais pas toute.

-Je peux goûter à ton sirop d'érable? Questionna Ron. »

Plusieurs demandèrent la même chose. En un clin d'œil, la table de Gryffondor voulait goûter ce fameux sirop. Les autres tables aussi. Johanie sourit et se concentra. Une vingtaine de carafe apparut alors à côté de l'original. Johanie en goûta une. Puis, elle agita sa baguette. Elle posa sur chaque table, cinq carafes à intervalle régulier.

Sirius, voyant cela, répliqua que les professeurs avaient droit à ça aussi. Quelques instant plus tard, trois carafes se posèrent sur la table des professeurs.

C'est ainsi qu'à chaque repas, les carafes de sirop d'érable se retrouvèrent sur les tables.

Le temps passa. Les cours, les entraînements, les défis prenaient la majorité du temps de Johanie. Cette dernière avait réussi à faire fonctionner une télévision et à amener des chaînes du Québec sur la télévision. Elle en était fière.

Dumbledore avait changé une partie de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier. Ainsi, elle put acheter des objets à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Le 26 octobre, Johanie reçut le septième livre d'Harry Potter en français. Les temps libres qu'elle occupait à écrire ou lire des fanfictions ou regarder les fanarts de son amie changèrent. Elle était constamment plongée dans son livre. Les élèves murmuraient à propos de son livre.

Le temps passa. La mi-novembre approchait. La majorité des recettes était améliorée. Il n'en restait que trois. Le temps était froid, mais Johanie était habituée. La neige n'était pas tombée. Johanie s'en réjouissait. Ce qui étonna bien des personnes. Au Québec, la neige en faisant jurer plus d'un. Johanie en faisant partie. Alors, qu'il n'y ait pas de neige en vue, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Le matin de la mi-novembre, les trois associés se retrouvèrent au bureau de Rogue, très tôt.

La suite au prochain numéro

Désolée du petit délire à propos du sirop d'érable!

Review please!


	6. Une fin dannée intéressante

Voici le nouveau chapitre! 

Je viens de penser que je ne fais pas le disclaimer très souvent, alors le monde d'HP est à J.k.Rowling, l'histoire, Johanie et cinq nouveaux persos de ce chapitre, mais deux seuls vont revenir sont à moi

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : une fin d'année des plus intéressantes 

Johanie prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte. Rogue leur ouvrit. Il les invita d'un geste de la main. Hermione posa son sac par terre et en sortit plusieurs parchemins.

« -Nous avons amélioré toutes les potions, déclara Johanie, elles sont prêtes à être réalisées sauf la potion de résurrection qui est bien partie.

-Les effets sont disculpés de trois à soixante fois, commença Neville, mais la plupart des potions se situe entre cinq et dix fois.

-Bien, déclara Rogue, comme nous sommes le week-end, nous commencerons les plus longues aujourd'hui et les autres demain. Nous serons quatre à confectionner les potions. Londubat assistera chacun d'entre nous. Nous travaillerons dans une ancienne salle de classe.

-Qui sera le quatrième…commença Hermione

-Je parie sur Drago Malefoy, coupa Johanie

-Mais tu parie juste Léveillé, rétorqua Malefoy en sortant de l'ombre, ton cerveau fonctionne pour une fois

-Il fonctionne toujours, répliqua Johanie, c'est que je connais bien ce cher professeur de potion.

-Trêve de bavardage, ordonna Rogue, suivez-moi. »

Les quatre élèves suivirent le professeur de potion à travers les cachots. Ils pénétrèrent dans une ancienne salle de classe propre.

«-Nous commençons les plus longues, déclara Rogue, Léveillé et moi, nous nous occuperons des plus difficiles. Puis-je avoir les parchemins? »

Hermione lui tendit. Les trois amis avaient classé les parchemins selon leur durée. Rogue les sépara en quatre piles. Il donna une pile à Drago, Hermione et Johanie et il garda la dernière pour lui. Les quatre personnes commencèrent sans un mot. Neville se fit réquisitionner par Drago. La potion qu'il faisait comportait une liste très longue d'ingrédients.

La journée passa. Une pause de trente minutes pour les repas. La potion de Johanie reposait jusqu'à lundi, 13h. La journée suivante fut identique. Neville aidait surtout Hermione et Johanie, parfois Drago et rarement Rogue. Il faisait des allers-retours à la serre si besoin était.

La semaine passa. On était vendredi soir, il était près de minuit. Johanie devait retrouver les autres à 9h le lendemain matin. Par contre, elle risquait de voir Rogue pendant la nuit. Sa potion était à une étape particulière. À l'ajout d'un ingrédient, la potion passait par plusieurs couleurs. Elle émettait un petit bruit sonore quand elle atteignait la couleur bleue poudre. Après le bruit, le préparateur avait dix minutes pour ajouter deux ingrédients et mélanger. S'il dépassait l'échéance, la potion explosait fortement. En général, ceux qui la préparaient dormaient près de la potion. Avec un maître des potions si c'était un élève qui la préparait. Le bruit se produisait entre 12 et 16h après l'ajout de l'ingrédient. Johanie avait ajouté l'ingrédient à 13h. Elle avait quitté la salle à 22h. Rogue avait déclaré qu'on ne pouvait pas dormir dans la salle à deux, car elle était encombrée de plusieurs chaudrons. Il avait décidé, avec l'accord du directeur, de relier la cheminée de son appartement à celle de Johanie.

La jeune sorcière écrivait à son ordinateur. À 2h du matin, elle achevait de relire à haute voix ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Bien entendu, elle écrivait en français. Elle fut coupé dans cette phrase-ci : « -Severus, après une lente et délicieuse torture d'Harry, mit son amant à quatre pattes et, lentement, il…

-Léveillé, s'écria une voix en français et avec un terrible accent anglais, terminez cette phrase et vous terminerez votre vie

-Le français ne vous réussit pas, déclara Johanie en anglais, je me dois d'y aller. »

D'un clique, elle enregistra son texte et emprunta la cheminée en souriant. Rogue avait une robe de chambre verte ouverte sur une chemise de nuit grise.

Elle se rendit à la salle et rajouta les ingrédients et mélangea pendant dix minutes. Rogue la suivit et la regarda faire.

Quand elle eut finit, Rogue lui demanda : « -Qu'est que vous lisiez?

-La suite d'une de mes histoires, répondit Johanie, je me suis mise à lire à haute voix vers le début d'une scène très chaude…

-Une scène entre Potter et moi, rétorqua son professeur, vous rêvez éveillée, Léveillé

-Je n'y peux rien si j'aime le couple que vous formez avec Harry, répliqua la jeune fille, vous ne pouvez me retirer mon imagination. J'aimerais bien continuer à discuter avec vous, mais il est tard. Des potions et un match m'attendent tout à l'heure. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit Léveillé, répliqua Rogue en lui jetant un regard noir »

Johanie remonta à ses appartements, enfila son pyjama et se mit au lit.

Le temps passa doucement. Les cours, les potions, les entraînements et parfois les matchs occupaient bien Johanie.

Le temps se refroidissait, mais la neige n'était pas en vue. Johanie en était très contente. Le 22 décembre était la dernière journée de cours. On y était. Les élèves étaient impatients.

Les potions allaient bon train. D'ailleurs, nos quatre confectionneurs et leur assistant avaient passé l'après-midi avec les potions. Il était près de 21h quand on toqua à la porte de leur salle.

« -Entrez, aboya Rogue. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin et Sirius Black qui semblaient rouges de gênes.

« -Que me vaut le plaisir de voir deux canidés pendant la préparation de potions? Questionna Rogue

-Si je m'écoutais, je viendrais à chaque fois, répondit Sirius ironiquement alors que deux soupirs se faisaient entendre

-Vous devez vous en rappeler Severus, répondit Remus en fusillant du regard son ami. »

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, laissant voir deux adolescentes.

L'une d'elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair et sa chevelure descendait jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle avait un teint où perçait encore un reste de bronzage estival. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert foncé. Elle était plutôt grande.

La deuxième adolescente était tout aussi grande. Sa chevelure était d'un roux éclatant et elle descendait jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa peau était pâle et quelques taches de rousseurs se faisaient voir. Ses yeux étaient turquoises tel la mer des Caraïbes.

Rogue et Johanie qui était à l'étape finale d'une potion n'avaient toujours pas relevé la tête. Hermione et Drago regardaient les deux jeunes filles n'étant pas occupées avec une potion. Neville était entrain de faire un onguent et continuait à travailler tout en regardant les deux adolescentes.

Les deux personnes à la chevelure d'ébène relevèrent finalement la tête.

« -Amanda! Anna! S'exclama Johanie en français, vous, ici? Je dois rêver!

-Oh oui, tu rêve et moi je ne veux pas Sirius rien que pour moi, répliqua la blonde jeune fille dans la même langue que son amie, on est bien ici. Ça nous a fait un choc.

-Un rêve devenu réalité, soupira l'autre adolescente, un Remus rien que pour moi. On pourrait réaliser certains fantasmes maintenant qu'on a les vrais.

-Vous me tentez les filles, rétorqua Johanie, il faudrait peut-être faire les présentations.

-D'accord, répliqua la blonde en anglais, il y a le sombre et ténébreux professeur Rogue, le blondinet arrogant, mais peureux Drago Malefoy. Les deux chouchous de Johanie. Le sexy et absolument bavant Sirius Black. Il est à moi

-Hermione Granger la plus brillante sorcière depuis longtemps, continua la jeune rousse, Neville Londubat un timide des plus mignons et le séduisant, le mystérieux loup-garou de mon cœur, Remus Lupin.

-La dingue de Sirius Black, c'est Anna, termina Johanie, et la dingue de Remus Lupin, c'est Amanda. Toutes deux complètement folles.

-Et toi tu es tordue et sadique, déclara Amanda en lui tirant la langue

-Dumbledore finit l'installation de vos amies Johanie, déclara Remus, l'heure de libérer ces élèves est venue, n'est-ce pas Severus?

-Londubat termine l'onguent, déclara Rogue, et il reste le nettoyage.

-Je vous laisse le soin de ces adolescentes Severus, déclara Remus, bonne nuit à vous tous

-Bonne nuit, rajouta Sirius. »

Les deux hommes partirent. Les deux adolescentes se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte. Le nettoyage commença. Neville mettait en pot l'onguent. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

Johanie entraîna ses amies vers ses appartements.

« -Comment avez-vous su? Interrogea Johanie en français

-Dumbledore nous a expliqué tout, répondit Anna dans la même langue que son amie, il a commencé par tes parents. Ta remplaçante ne s'était pas encore montrée, car elle n'avait pas pris de polynectar. Elle est descendue et tes parents n'ont pas eu le choix de le croire. Par la suite, ta mère nous a appelés pour nous dire de nous rendre chez toi immédiatement.

-On a su la vérité, poursuivit Amanda, Dumbledore nous a demandé si on voulait passer les vacances de Noël avec toi à Poudlard. On a accepté immédiatement. C'était il y a trois jours. Seuls tes parents et nous sommes au courant. Pour les autres, nous avons tenté l'expérience du pensionnat et toi seule la continuera.

-Et bien, soupira Johanie, c'est vraiment sympa de vous avoir. Sinon, la neige, vous en avez combien?

-Il y a eu une tempête hier, répondit Amanda, ça tombait fort pendant plusieurs heures.

-On n'en avait presque pas, rajouta Anna, maintenant, s'il y a deux de mètres de tombés, ça m'étonnerait pas. Comment se déroule ton année scolaire? »

Johanie leur raconta ses débuts, ses défis, ses cours, ses entraînements, bref tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

La conversation se déroulait en français.

Arrivé au septième étage, Amanda s'exclama : « -Il n'y a pas de séance de sport, mais tous ces escaliers, ça tient en forme.

-Il ne reste qu'un étage, déclara Johanie, et nous y serons. »

Elle arrivèrent près des appartements de Johanie et le portrait des appartements s'ouvrit au même moment.

« -Miss Léveillé, déclara Dumbledore en sortant de l'appartement, votre chambre a été réorganisée pour accueillir deux personnes supplémentaires.

-Merci pour tout monsieur, déclara Johanie, je suis très contente de revoir mes deux grandes amies.

-Passez une bonne nuit, déclara Dumbledore »

Les jeunes filles le saluèrent et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Les deux amies de Johanie restèrent bouche bée en entrant. Johanie leur montra la salle de bain avant d'entrer dans la chambre. (Nda : la déco originale de la chambre est vers la fin du chapitre 1)

Le tableau avait été déplacé au-dessus du foyer. Un lit à baldaquin dans les mêmes teintes que Johanie avait été mis à la place. La garde-robe avait été placée à coté du miroir. Un lit à baldaquin avait pris sa place. Deux commodes basses étaient apparues sous les fenêtres. Du côté droit de chaque nouveau lit, il y a avait une table de nuit noire.

« -Un peu plus tassé, mais c'est pas mal, déclara Johanie en français, mon lit est celui en face de nous. Les commodes sous les fenêtres sont à vous et la garde-robe a encore de la place.

-Trop cool, s'exclama Amanda, c'est confortable?

-Très confortable, répondit Johanie, et en plus, j'ai réussi à faire fonctionner une télévision et à capter les chaînes de télévision du Québec.

-Tu as testé la salle de bain des préfets? questionna Anna

-Non, répondit Johanie, j'ai fait une virée à la salle sur demande. J'ai une idée. Vers une heure du mat', on essaie d'entrer dans la salle de bain des préfets. Après, on va se chercher à manger aux cuisines. Qu'est que vous en dites?

-Parfait! S'exclamèrent les deux amies de Johanie

-Installez-vous, répliqua Johanie, je trouve mon chaton magique pendant ce temps. »

Sam s'était couché sous la table du salon.

Les deux arrivantes s'installèrent. Elles donnèrent des nouvelles de la famille et des amis de Johanie, ainsi que quelques anecdotes à Johanie. Johanie lui parla des gens qu'elle côtoyait et ce qu'elle pouvait vivre. Elle leur raconta son premier match. Elle leur raconta qu'elle s'était crée un compte hotmail pour parler avec sa remplaçante. Un peu avant une heure, elle allèrent enfiler leur maillot de bain. Johanie avait toujours son bikini rouge bourgogne. Amanda avait un bikini bleu et jaune et Anna, un bikini vert.

Les trois jeunes filles enfilèrent leur peignoir. Johanie prit sa baguette et sa montre et elles sortirent. Elles avaient vérifié l'emplacement de la salle de bain des préfets et celle de la cuisine avant de partir.

Nos trois jeunes aventurières étaient douées pour se glisser silencieusement et discrètement. Elles arrivèrent au cinquième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant la statue de Boris le Hagard. Johanie expliqua ce qui était arrivé avec la statue directoriale. Ainsi, à chaque mot de passe, les filles disaient un mot de passe dans le vide et redisaient le même mot de passe en tirant le nez de la statue. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Le nez de la statue était tirée et le mot de passe était : « On fait des grosses bulles, on joue au sous-marin¹ » Les trois filles entrèrent dans la pièce.

La pièce était telle que décrite dans le livre. La baignoire était immense, les serviettes étaient posées un peu plus loin, les grands rideaux de lin de blanc et le portrait de la sirène qui dormait.

Les filles s'amusèrent avec la centaine de robinet en or. Elles apprécièrent les robinets qui donnaient du bain moussant à la vanille et l'orange.

Elle enlevèrent leur peignoir, fermèrent les robinets et se glissèrent dans la baignoire maintenant remplie. Elles soupirèrent d'aise. Elle firent quelques longueurs, s'arrosèrent, rigolèrent et discutèrent. Le temps passa doucement. Les jeunes filles sortirent de l'eau quand toutes les bulles eurent disparues. Elles s'enveloppèrent dans les serviettes. Amanda vida le bain et Johanie sécha les cheveux de ses amis et les siens. Les serviettes furent enlevées pour être remplacées par les peignoirs.

Nos trois amies se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Un combat eut lieu pour savoir qui chatouillerait la poire. Anna le remporta et chatouilla la poire. Les elfes vinrent à leur rencontre. Johanie leur demanda quelques petites choses. Par la suite, le chemin de retour fut pris et interrompu.

Peeves s'amusait à donner des coups de pied dans le heaume d'une armure qu'il avait arraché. Les jeunes filles se trouvèrent rapidement un coin discret. Rogue apparut, sa baguette allumée. Une chemise de nuit, l'air débraillé et endormi, ça donnait des idées. Il chassa Peeves et prit le heaume. Il s'approcha d'une statue sans tête et lui remit son heaume. Les jeunes adolescentes étaient à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il allait faire demi-tour, mais il renifla. La bonne odeur dégagée par la nourriture rapportée des cuisines était tombée dans le nez de Rogue. Le couloir était très peu éclairé. Rogue s'avança, s'approchant des adolescentes. Ces dernières se laissèrent glisser au sol et s'éloignèrent en rampant, le plus silencieusement possible et avec quelques difficultés. Elles avaient les plats dans les mains. Rogue, la baguette au sol, avançait vite. Tourner le coin du mur ne fut pas aisé, mais les jeunes filles y arrivèrent. La course se poursuivit. Rogue n'en démordait pas. Les trois filles débouchèrent dans un cul de sac. Elles cachèrent du mieux qu'elle purent la nourriture.

Rogue les découvrit.

« -Et bien et bien, qu'avons-nous là, déclara Rogue, une élève et ses deux amies dehors en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Nous ne pouvions dormir, déclara Johanie, alors j'ai décidé de faire découvrir le château de nuit à mes amies.

-Et je crois que des points ne peuvent être enlevés, déclara Anna

-Effectivement, déclara Rogue, mais je vous donne une semaine de retenue miss Léveillé, dès la fin des vacances.

-On vous laisse finir votre nuit, déclara Amanda, bonne nuit, ne vous fatiguez à monter huit étages à cette heure. »

Rogue partit en grognant. Les jeunes filles se redressèrent et ramassèrent leurs provisions. Elle remontèrent à l'appartement de Johanie.

Elles organisèrent le petit spectacle que Johanie donnerait. Elles mangeaient tout en parlant.

Elles dormirent un peu moins de trois heures. Le Poudlard Express partait une heure après le repas du matin.

Les adolescentes se vêtirent à la moldue et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Johanie se glissa parmi ses cos-équipiers de Serdaigles avec ses amies. Les présentations furent faites. On parla joyeusement. Au bout d'un moment, Johanie s'excusa et se leva pour aller dire au revoir à ses amis gryffondors soit Hermione et Neville qui partaient.

Par la suite, Johanie se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui venait de sortir.

«-Bonjour professeur, salua Johanie, désolée de vous déranger, mais j'aurais une chose à vous demander. À Noël, vous m'avez demandé de me produire. Je le fais avec plaisir. À chaque fois que je me produis, mes deux amies m'accompagnent. On aimerait que nos tenues s'accordent. Il faudrait qu'on puisse aller à Pré-au-lard.

-Quelques professeurs restent à Pré-au-Lard après avoir accompagné les élèves qui partent, commença Dumbledore, vous reviendrez avec eux. Je vous avais changé de l'argent dernièrement. Vous en aurez assez?

-Oui professeur, répondit Johanie, merci. »

Une heure plus tard, les jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-Lard. Elles s'étaient vêtue de manteaux d'hiver moldus.

Elles trouvèrent la boutique de vêtements et commencèrent la recherche de vêtements. Elles avaient prévenu les vendeurs que les professeurs de Poudlard ne devaient entrer dans la boutique, car leurs vêtements seraient une surprise.

Les jeunes filles trouvèrent quatre modèles de robes se déclinant en plusieurs couleurs. Elles essayèrent chaque modèle selon la couleur qui leur allait le mieux. Un modèle fut sélectionné en trois couleurs. Johanie paya les robes et ses deux amies et elles allèrent dans la bijouterie qui était juste à côté de la boutique de vêtements. Elles trouvèrent les bijoux qu'elles voulaient.

Les jeunes filles se rendirent aux Trois-Balais. Quelques professeurs étaient réunis autour d'une table. Les trois amies se prirent une table et prirent une bierreaubeurre chacune.

Peu après, les professeurs leur dirent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sirius qui était l'un des professeurs leur demanda ce qu'elles avaient acheté et il n'eut que le silence et trois sourires mystérieux en réponse.

Le jour de Noël arriva. Des cadeaux attendaient nos trois amies à leur réveil.

Elles les déballèrent rapidement. Johanie reçut un immense paquet de plusieurs boîtes de chocolat, son péché mignon de ses amis du Québec, la suite de livres, de mangas et de bd qu'elle suivait et qu'elle avait manqué depuis septembre de ses parents et grands-parents une plante étrange de Neville avec les indications sur la plante et comment s'en occuper, un livre parlant de potions rares et compliquées d'Hermione, un bracelet et un collier d'Amanda et d'Anna.

Amanda reçut plusieurs jeux vidéos de la part de ses amis et de ses parents, une série de livre qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'acheter encore de la part d'Anna et trois autres de ses amis, plusieurs bonbons d'Honeydukes, son péché mignon, diverses sortes de crayons et des tablettes à dessin de Johanie et plusieurs DVD de ses grands-parents.

Anna reçut une nouvelle raquette de tennis de haute gamme et des lunettes soleil très stylisées de ses amis, un disque dur de ses parents, car elle en demandait beaucoup à son ordinateur, un logiciel tout récent qu'elle voulait de ses grands-parents et une paire de gants chauds qui restent près de vous en tout temps, car elle perdait les siens régulièrement, et des produits pour le bain, car elle adorait prendre des bains de Johanie.

La clique de Johanie comportait pas loin de vingt personnes. Johanie et sa clique avaient une tradition pour Noël. Ils portaient un pyjama de noël toute la journée. S'il y avait un réveillon de Noël le soir, le pyjama était retiré une heure avant le départ vers le réveillon.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes filles enfilèrent leur pyjama de noël.

Johanie avait un pantalon et un chandail à manche longue de pyjama de couleur blanc bleuté avec des rennes de noël. Ses pantoufles étaient en forme de rennes.

Anna avait un pyjama du même genre, mais vert pâle avec des lutins. Elle avait des chaussons pointus avec des grelots, comme ceux d'un lutin.

Amanda avait le même genre, mais jaune pâle avec des sapins de noël et des cadeaux de Noël. Ses pantoufles étaient vertes avec des boules et des guirlandes de noël dessinées dessus.

Les trois amies descendirent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du matin. Tout le personnel de Poudlard ainsi que cinq élèves étaient réunis autour d'une unique table. Tous furent surpris de leurs tenues.

«-Tous vos habits se sont volatilisés au cours de la nuit, commença Rogue d'un ton moqueur, et il ne vous reste que ces choses…

-Et bien non, mon petit, coupa Amanda, c'est une tradition entre amis.

-Et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce soir, rajouta Johanie. »

Anna allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Johanie et Amanda lui plaquèrent une main sur la bouche simultanément.

« -On sait ce que tu vas dire, déclara Amanda en français, alors épargne ta salive.

-Pour mieux baver sur Sirius, rajouta Johanie en français, j'ai faim! Mangeons! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les trois jeunes filles s'assirent à table. Les élèves restant étaient deux poufsouffles, une gryffondor et deux serpentards. Ils étaient tous plutôt jeunes.

Johanie, après un regard vers ses amies, se tourna vers les jeunes élèves et leur dit ceci : « -Qu'est-ce que serait l'hiver sans bonnes batailles de boules de neige? Ça vous dirait une bataille tout à l'heure? Vous cinq contre nous trois. On a eu beaucoup d'expérience en bataille de boule de neige. Les forces seraient alors égales des deux côtés. »

Les jeunes acceptèrent avec enthousiasme. Les présentations furent faites en bonne et dû forme. L'avant-midi serait consacré à la création de forts, de munitions et de stratégie. L'après-midi serait consacré à la bataille.

C'est ainsi que vingt minutes plus tard, nos futurs combattants de la neige se retrouvèrent. Les plus jeunes vêtus de plusieurs pulls chauds, de leurs capes d'hiver, de bonnets, de gants et de foulards. Les plus veilles, pantalon chaud par-dessus leur pyjama, pantalon de neige par-dessus, manteau d'hiver pour le haut, ainsi que gants, foulards et bonnets, mais également de petites pelles et des Crazy Carpets². Johanie proposa aimablement ces accessoires aux plus jeunes. Ils acceptèrent et reçurent trois pelles et trois Crazy Carpets. L'emplacement des deux forts fut décidé.

À l'heure du repas, les deux forts avaient fières allures. Chaque camp avait sa stratégie et ses munitions. Les soldats de la neige allèrent directement vers la Grande Salle. Tout le personnel y était déjà. On abandonna gants, foulards, bonnet, capes et manteaux dans un coin avant de prendre place à la table.

Le dîner fut englouti rapidement et nos jeunes amis repartirent dehors.

Les deux camps prirent place dans leur fort respectif.

La bataille commença. Cris de joie, cris de colères, éclats de rire fusèrent d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Le temps passa, le soir commençait à tomber. La voix de Pomfresh retentit alors.

« -Cela fait plus de 3h que vous jouez dans la neige, s'exclama-t-elle, vous allez attraper froid. Allez vous réchauffer! »

Les élèves s'interrompirent et décidèrent que c'était une bonne idée.

Pomfresh les voyant sortir de leur fort soupira. Les élèves étaient trempés de toute part. Les élèves lui firent un grand sourire et s'en allèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives.

Les vêtements trempés furent mis à sécher. Les trois jeunes filles toujours en pyjama se sourirent et commencèrent à se préparer.

Un peu avant le repas, les jeunes filles étaient prêtes. Elles descendirent et installèrent leur scène.

Elles s'installèrent dans l'ombre en attendant le reste des personnes. Peu à peu tout le monde pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas là. Les jeunes filles s'avancèrent alors. Tout le monde furent bouche bée.

Johanie avait une robe bleue, des fils d'argent dans les cheveux et une chaîne en argent avec un saphir pendait à son cou.

Anna avait une robe verte, des fils d'or dans les cheveux et une chaîne en or avec une émeraude pendait à son cou.

Amanda avait une robe jaune, des fils rouges dans les cheveux, une chaîne en argent avec un diamant jaune³ pendait à son cou.

Les trois robes étaient du même modèle. Les robes étaient longues presque que jusqu'à terre. Ajustées jusqu'à la taille, évasées à partir de la taille. Les manches étaient longues et vaporeuses, terminant en pointes sur les mains. Un léger décolleté en forme de V.

Les chevelures des jeunes filles étaient libres et tombaient jusqu'à leur taille.

Les jeunes filles s'assirent à table. Les autres occupants de la table se reprirent. On échangea des souhaits de noël et le repas commença. Les pétards surprises dévoilèrent leurs surprises.

D'ailleurs, Johanie fit rigoler toute la tablée, sauf Rogue. Elle jeta un sort insensibilisant une zone qui était la tête de Rogue et mit un tricorne sur la tête de Rogue sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle le prit en photo.

Rogue ne s'en rendit qu'à la fin du repas quand le sort insensibilisant prit fin. Aucun coupable ne put être désigné.

Les jeunes filles s'installèrent sur scène. Anna, au centre avec une flûte de pan, Johanie à sa gauche avec sa guitare et Amanda à sa gauche avec son violon. Quelques classiques de Noël, des chansons de Johanie et compagnie purent divertir la population de Poudlard. Pour conclure, une gigue fut joué avec le violon d'Amanda, l'harmonica d'Anna et les cuillères de Johanie.

Dumbledore dansa avec le professeur Sinistra, le professeur Vector invita le professeur Chourave, Flitwick se fit inviter par une jeune élève et les autres les regardèrent en tapant sur la table au même rythme que la musique.

À la fin, les danseurs comme les musiciennes étaient essoufflés. Les musiciennes saluèrent, les spectateurs applaudirent et on partit vers une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes. L'après-midi était consacré à la bataille de boules de neige des élèves. L'avant-midi était plus varié. Johanie avait crée une petite montagne de neige. Elle la descendait en Crazy Carpet avec ses amies. On patinait sur le lac, on faisait des bonhommes de neige, on jouait à la bataille explosive, on lisait, on s'amusait.

Par contre, pour Johanie, il y avait un plus. Les potions. Une partie du soir et de la matinée était consacrée aux potions. Elle continuait les potions avec Rogue. La sienne reposait jusqu'au 28 décembre où elle serait prête. Amanda et Anna aidaient, mais Rogue refusait catégoriquement qu'elles fassent une potion aussi simple fut elle.

Quand les trois amies étaient seules, elles cherchaient un moyen de voir si certains couples qu'elles imaginaient étaient possibles. L'ivresse pouvait délier les langues, mais faire boire des professeurs ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Le sortilège d'ivresse n'existant pas, les jeunes filles cherchèrent encore. Interroger les portraits et les fantômes pour voir s'ils avaient vu des couples parmi les professeurs, un peu laborieux, mais les jeunes filles le firent discrètement. Les portraits des appartements des professeurs refusèrent de dévoiler autre chose que des liens d'amitiés. L'espionnage était à envisager, mais seulement quand le château serait plus rempli. Il restait de questionner les professeurs eux-même, mais aucun d'eux ne révéla d'histoires torrides.

Johanie promit d'espionner ou de trouver un autre moyen dès la reprise des cours.

Omis ces complots pour découvrir des couples, les amies écrivaient ensemble ou se lançaient des devinettes. La routine quoi.

Les potions de soins améliorées étaient finies le 28 décembre. Le matin du 28 décembre, Johanie regarda sa potion. Elle était de la bonne couleur et de la bonne fluidité. La potion semblait une réussite. Rogue était le seul autre présent. Anna et Amanda dormaient encore.

« -Il semble que la potion ait marché, déclara Rogue, nous commencerons par la tester sur un rat. Par la suite, sur un chat et pour finir sur une personne. Les potions de soins suivront le même chemin. Un empoisonnement, plusieurs plaies plus ou moins profondes et quelques os cassés devrait montrer tous les talents de votre potion de résurrection. »

Johanie acquiesça et regarda Rogue métamorphoser deux plume en rats, empoisonner et blesser les rats. Les rats mourraient lentement, mais sûrement quand Rogue leur administra la potion. À un, la potion de résurrection non modifiée et l'autre la version modifiée. Celui dont la version n'était pas modifiée continuait à vivre, mais ne guérissait pas. Pour le deuxième le cœur reprit un rythme normal, les plaies se refermèrent, la douleur semblait s'estomper, les os se ressoudait, le sang se refaisait et le poison était distillé. Le rat avec la version modifiée fut sauvé contrairement à l'autre. L'expérience fut refaite sur deux chats. Le chat mourut avec la version non modifiée et celui avec la version modifiée revit. Les résultats s'écrivaient sur un parchemin quand Rogue les dictait.

« -Notre cobaye nous attend à l'infirmerie, déclara Rogue, il faut mettre dans des fioles les potions qui ne le sont pas et les tester dans la journée.

-D'accord, déclara Johanie, j'avertirai Neville et Hermione par la suite. »

Les potions restantes furent mises dans des fioles et les deux préparateurs montèrent à l'infirmerie. Un jeune homme était assis sur un des lits. Pomfresh et deux hommes étaient à ses côtés.

« -La potion de résurrection modifié a fonctionné sur le rat et le chat, déclara Rogue, les autres potions de soin sont à tester sur le rat et le chat avant le cobaye humain.

-Fascinant, déclara un des deux hommes, je me présente Richard Johnson, guérisseur à Ste-Mangouste

-Je suis Michael Filbutton, déclara l'autre, maître des potions reconnu

-Enchantée messieurs, répliqua Joahnie, Johanie Léveillé, élève de Poudlard, membre des quatre maisons et futur maître de potions.

-Vous êtes prêts monsieur Edwin? Interrogea Rogue

-Oui monsieur, répondit le jeune homme sur le lit. »

Rogue blessa et empoisonna le jeune homme comme il l'avait fait avec le rat et le chat. Le jeune homme avait reçu un silencio pour étouffer ses cris. La potion lui fit administrer sous l'œil vigilant de l'infirmière et du guérisseur. Lentement, le jeune homme reprit vie et guérit.

« -Stupéfiant, souffla Filbutton, voyons les autres potions. »

L'avant-midi passa à tester les potions. Deux rats et deux chats en premier. L'un avec la version non modifiée et l'autre avec la version modifiée. Par la suite, on testait la potion modifiée sur Edwin. Chaque potion modifiée fonctionnait mieux que l'originel. Le goût de certaines était même meilleur selon Edwin.

À la fin, après un dernier sort de vérification, Edwin se leva, ramassa la bourse que lui tendait Filbutton et s'en alla.

« -Je vais écrire à Hermione et Neville sur-le-champ, déclara Johanie complètement excitée, je n'en reviens pas.

-Félicitations à vous et vos amis, déclara Filbutton, vous avez accompli de grandes choses

-Les soins seront plus rapides, déclara Johnson, ça va aider à l'hôpital. »

Johanie leur fit un grand sourire et partit en courant vers la volière. Elle avait glissé parchemins et stylo dans sa poche en prévision de la fin de matinée. Elle écrivit rapidement un message à ses deux amis leur disant la réussite de leurs modifications. Elle envoya deux hiboux porter les messages à ses amis. Puis, elle fila à ses appartements annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses deux amies. La bataille de l'après-midi fut dure pour les plus jeunes. Johanie semblait dix fois plus énergique que d'habitude.

Le 31 décembre, les jeunes Québécoises déclarèrent qu'on n'était pas dans la nouvelle année tant que le Québec ne l'était pas. Les trois amies veillèrent dans l'appartement de Johanie pour écouter les traditionnelles émissions de fin d'année du Québec. Quand minuit sonna au Québec, les jeunes filles se souhaitèrent bonne année et allèrent se coucher.

Le retour en train était le 3 janvier et les cours reprenaient le 4. Amanda et Anna partirent juste avant que le train arrive. Johanie fut entraînée dans une bataille de boules de neige à cinq contre une. Elle cria grâce rapidement à ses jeunes amis. Les autres élèves apparurent alors.

Johanie salua ses amis revenus de leurs vacances et s'installa entre Neville et Hermione pour leur conter plus en détail le test des potions de soins.

Par la suite, chacun conta ses vacances.

La suite au prochain numéro!

Note :

1: On fait des grosses bulles on joue au sous-marin:

ça vient d'une chanson qui se nomme "Ah c'qu'on est bien dans son bain" de Patrik Zabé, artiste québecois

2: Crazy carpet: pour ceux qui ignore ce que c'est, c'est une grande feuille de plastique de diverse couleur avec deux poignées, simple et ça va vite, par contre si ça enroule, c'est un peu galère et il faut faire attention au vent, parce que recevoir le bord d"une crazy carpet au vent, ça fait pas du bien

3: diamant jaune: c'est pour moi la pierre de Poufsouffles parce il existe 4 pierres précieuses et Poudlard est un tout, jsais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire

L'attente est-elle raisonnable? Le rhume a retardé un peu la parution de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Review please!


	7. Surprises et récompenses

Quelque peu flemmarde, mais bon il est là tout meme

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6 : Surprises et récompenses**

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. Au repas du soir, peu avant la fin, Dumbledore se leva.

« -Le professeur Rogue a une annonce à faire, déclara-t-il alors que Rogue se levait, miss Léveillé, rejoignez-le.

-Miss Léveillé a démontré un talent certain en potions, commença Rogue avec Johanie à ses côtés, son côté Serpentard pour les potions, mais son côté Gryffondor pour me provoquer. Je lui ai lancé un défi et elle l'a réussi. Son intelligence et son talent en potion font d'elle une des meilleures, sinon la meilleure élève que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. Je m'engage à faire d'elle une maître des potions d'ici la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. »

Silence ébahi, puis applaudissements assourdissants. Le maître et l'élève se serrèrent la main et retournèrent s'asseoir.

Peu après, Johanie se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue pour sa première retenue. Elle avait pris son lecteur de CD et l'avait accroché à sa taille. Elle devait nettoyer tout le matériel qu'elle et ses amis avaient utilisé pour la préparation des potions améliorées sans magie. Le fil de ses écouteurs était dissimulé sous son t-shirt. Ses cheveux cachaient ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Rogue s'installa à une table vide avec des devoirs à corriger. Johanie se mit au travail avec enthousiasme. Elle chantonnait sans s'en rendre compte. Rogue la regardait, mais ne voyait rien d'incriminant.

La semaine se déroula ainsi. Le samedi matin, Rogue se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Neville et Johanie avaient les joues gonflés et quand ils virent Rogue, il se plaquèrent une main sur la bouche.

«-Concours de celui qui est capable de se mettre le plus de céréales dans la bouche, soupira Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut vous être utile monsieur?

-Il faut parler de vos améliorations, répondit Rogue, passez tous les trois à mon bureau après le repas. »

Hochements de têtes positifs des trois concernés. Le concours reprit. Johanie l'emporta. Tous manquèrent de s'étouffer en avalant le contenu de leur bouche. Hermione avait l'habitude des idioties de ses amis, mais Johanie l'étonnait quelque peu.

Neville et ses deux cos-équipières partirent vers le bureau de Rogue après avoir fini leur repas. La porte s'ouvrit à leur approche. Rogue était assis à son bureau.

« -Nous allons passer la journée à la faculté de potions, déclara le professeur, pour parler de vos améliorations, de vos récompenses, de vos futurs projets. Pour vous Léveillé, du programme scolaire que vous aurez. Le portoloin s'active dans dix minutes. »

Les élèves eurent un grand sourire. Peu après, le professeur et les élèves touchèrent une fiole vide et se sentirent tirer par le nombril. Ils arrivèrent face à une grande bâtisse. Michael Filbutton, le maître des potions qui était là lors du test des potions améliorées, les accueillit. Il les conduisit à une salle de réunion où se trouvaient plusieurs hommes et quelques femmes. Les trois jeunes gens s'assirent au bout de la grande table comme on leur avait dit. On les questionna sur la façon dont ils avaient procédé pour améliorer les potions. On les félicita de leurs grand talent. Par la suite, on discuta des récompenses. Neville souhaitait pouvoir travailler à la recherche de soins pour les gens comme ses parents après sa scolarité. On lui donna une place dans l'équipe de recherche. Hermione, pour sa part, souhaitait travailler au service de régulation des créatures magiques. On lui dit qu'elle n'aurait sûrement aucun à y accéder et s'il le fallait, on l'aiderait. De plus, on lui donna accès illimité à la bibliothèque de la faculté de potions qui contenait des volumes plutôt rares et qu'on ne trouvait que là. Johanie se fit expliquer son programme à venir. On allait lui payer son matériel scolaire et sa première trousse de maître de potions. Pour les trois amis, une reconnaissance publique lors d'une entrevue pour le magazine de potions ainsi que la Gazette des sorciers, également la somme de cinq cents gallions chacun et même ils allaient faire partir de l'Histoire de la magie, car après tout, trois jeunes sorciers en sixième année améliorant et confectionnant la totalité des potions de soins en moins de trois mois, c'était exceptionnel. Bien sûr, Rogue qui les avait poussés dans cette voie serait également dans l'Histoire. Les jeunes n'en revenaient pas. Vers midi, le repas arriva. Un repas succulent accompagné de bierraubeurre et de vin.

L'après-midi, une discussion s'engagea pour l'amélioration de certaines potions, mais également sur diverses plantes et créatures intéressantes. Peu avant le repas du soir, le petit groupe se sépara.

Les trois jeunes n'en revenaient pas. Rogue soupira et les enjoignit d'aller manger. Il ordonna à Johanie de repasser après le repas. Johanie s'installa avec ses amis de Serdaigles qui était au courant de toute l'affaire. Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé, tandis que ses amis rouges et ors faisaient de même à leur table.

Le dimanche fut jour de fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le lundi matin, Johanie reçut son matériel scolaire. Elle reçut également les heures de cours de potions qu'elle aurait. Neville reçut la liste de ceux qui travaillaient aux recherches de solutions pour les gens comme ses parents ainsi que leurs résultats. Il reçut également les livres qui pouvaient aider.

Hermione reçut la liste des livres contenus dans la bibliothèque et lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'à envoyer un hibou pour demander un livre pour le recevoir pour une durée d'un mois.

C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle semaine de cours.

Le mercredi soir, Hermione, Neville et Johanie devaient se rendre au bureau de Rogue pour leur entrevue.

Deux journalistes s'y trouvaient avec Rogue.

Les présentations furent faites et l'entrevue commença. Elle dura une bonne heure.

Par la suite, Rogue, suivi de ses élèves, raccompagna les journalistes à l'entrée. Hermione et Neville repartirent vers leur tour, alors que Johanie suivait Rogue à son bureau pour sa leçon du soir.

À la fin de la leçon, Johanie sortit en baillant. Cours théorique de certaines plantes. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis peu. Elle s'arrêta dans l'ombre en entendant la voix de Sirius.

« -Mon petit Lunard à moi, minaudait Sirius, tu vas me pardonner. Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner. Tu ne peux me résister.

-Patmol, soupirait le dit petit Lunard, tais-toi. Tu m'énerve.

-Oh oui fais-moi taire, renchérissait Patmol, tu es si bon pour me rendre sans voix. »

Remus jeta un sort de mutisme à Sirius avec un sourire satisfait. Sirius se mit gesticuler. Remus ne sourit que plus. Johanie se dit que c'était probablement la routine, mais que ces deux n'étaient sûrement pas un couple. À moins d'avoir des preuves concrètes ou un Remus minaudant, elle ne pouvait certifier ce couple.

Le samedi après-midi, un historien allait passer pour écrire l'histoire de notre trio d'érudits. Par la suite, un festin aurait lieu suivi de la remise de la récompense, soit cinq cents gallions chacun.

L'historien se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Rogue quand nos trois amis arrivèrent.

L'historien leur lut ce qu'il avait déjà écrit. Il posa quelques questions et compléta son écrit avec l'aide des jeunes. Rogue corrigeai ses copies, ne participant que quand on le questionna.

Par la suite une discussion s'engagea. L'historien et Johanie se disputèrent à propos de la Première et la Seconde Guerre mondiale des moldus. Dispute amicale et passionnée qui amusa Hermione, rendu perplexe Neville et exaspéra Rogue.

Le festin allait commencer, alors Rogue coupa Johanie dans un de ses arguments et invita les gens peuplant son bureau à se rendre vers la Grande Salle. Choses que les dit gens firent. Johanie lança un « -Votre point de vue n'est logique… » en route. Elle reçut un sort de mutisme. L'historien jubila, mais reçut un sort de mutisme lui aussi. Hermione tentait d'expliquer les deux Guerres Mondiales à Neville, mais elle se tut au regard de Rogue. La table des professeurs était agrandie. Le ministre de la magie était là. Ainsi que Filbutton qui était le directeur de la faculté de potions. Il y avait également trois autres maîtres des potions à table ainsi que les deux journalistes qui avaient écrit les articles sur nos amis. Les trois amis furent invités à s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Johanie et l'historien demandaient silencieusement à Rogue de leur rendre la parole. Le directeur soupira et demanda alors : « -Pourquoi un sort de mutisme?

-Se disputer à propos de guerres moldues, répondit Rouge, c'est lassant d'entendre ça.

-Rendez donc leurs voix, répliqua Dumbledore. »

Rogue grogna, mais leva le sort. Tout le monde était attablé.

« -Ce festin est pour mesdemoiselles Granger et Léveillé et monsieur Londubat, déclara Dumbledore, ils ont révolutionné le monde des potions en améliorant la totalité des potions de soins. La Gazette des sorciers et Potion mag ont publié un article détaillé. Je laisse la parole à M. Fulcanelli¹ président de la confédération des Maîtres des Potions.

-Merci Albus, déclara Fulcanelli avec un léger accent, ces trois jeunes gens ont accompli un quasi-miracle. Améliorer la totalité des potions de soins en plus ou moins un mois et les améliorer efficacement est fabuleux. Tous ces malades soignés plus rapidement et plus efficacement. Et lors de combats ou agressions, on peut maintenant sauver réellement les gens qui sont sur le point de mourir. Hermione Granger, Johanie Léveillé et Neville Londubat feront partis de notre histoire. On parlera d'eux alors qu'ils n'ont pas encore terminé leur scolarité. Bien sûr, rien de cela ne serait produit sans leur professeur de potions. Severus Rogue les a défiés en sachant leur potentiel. Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. L'histoire parlera également de lui.

Neville Londubat fait maintenant parti de l'équipe de recherche pour trouver un moyen de guérir les victimes de magie noire. Hermione Granger a accès à la bibliothèque de la Faculté de potions anglaise qui recèle de véritables trésors. Johanie Léveillé qui recevra l'enseignement pour devenir maîtres des potions pendant le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard a son matériel scolaire payé et recevra sa première trousse de maître potions gratuitement.

Tous les trois auront la somme de cinq cents gallions chacun.

Severus Rogue mérite une récompense. Il ignore encore sa récompense. Il augmente de classe. Il devient dès maintenant maître des potions élite. »

Rogue affichait clairement un air bouche bée ce qui laissait les élèves totalement incrédules.

Malefoy s'exclama : « -Mais c'est la deuxième classe la plus importante! Il n'y que six maîtres à avoir cette classe. »

Les élèves commençaient à réaliser qu'oui Rogue pouvait avoir l'air bouche bée plus d'une minute, de son talent en potions et finalement le talent de nos trois amis et leurs récompenses. Après réalisation de ceci, les applaudissements se firent entendre. Tous applaudissaient et plusieurs criait leurs félicitations tout en applaudissant. Nos trois amis étaient rouges de gêne et de plaisir mêlés. Rogue affichait toujours une tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Johanie eut pitié de son professeur de potions et lui asséna une forte taloche derrière la tête. Elle nota distraitement que les cheveux de Rogue n'étaient que légèrement graisseux. Rogue se remit, secoua la tête et se massa l'arrière de la tête en foudroya du regard Johanie.

Les applaudissements se turent doucement.

Fulcanelli invita les trois jeunes ainsi que Rogue à le rejoindre devant la table des professeurs. Il tendit une lourde bourse à chacun des jeunes. Puis, il tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Rogue. Ce parchemin certifiait que Rogue était un élite en potions.

Les cinq personnes se rassirent et le festin commença. Repas somptueux et avec un mets québécois, le pâté chinois. (Nda : recette très simple, bœuf haché, maïs en grains ou en crème au choix et purée de pommes de terre, rien de chinois!)

Le dessert arriva. Encore là un dessert québécois, le pouding chômeur.(Nda : recette et histoire en fin de chapitre.)

Les trois maîtres de potions étaient les trois seuls membres avec le président de la confédération à faire partis de la plus haute classe soit les maîtres de potions suprêmes.(Nda : les classes expliquées plus loin)

À la fin du repas, tout le monde discutait des récompenses de nos quatre protagonistes. Déjà que l'article de la Gazette avait fait parler d'eux, leurs récompenses, mais surtout celle de Rogue faisait parler encore plus. Sans parler de la présence du président de la confédération et des trois membres de la classe suprême, c'était une des rares fois où ces quatre-là étaient réunis ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, nos amis reçurent bon nombre de félicitations d'élèves et professeurs. Rogue reçut des félicitations des serpentards, des professeurs, mais également de serdaigles, de poufsouffles et même de gryffondors. Sirius lui dit même un petit bravo sincère. Un micro sourire était sur ses lèvres. Bref, le 17 janvier commençait bien. Le courrier arriva.

Un hibou moyen-duc se posa devant Johanie. Elle prit le message de la patte du hibou qui se mit à grignoter son assiette.

« -Très chère Miss Léveillé,

Notre débat sur la Première et la Seconde Guerre Mondial était franchement intéressant. Vous avez de la répartie. Si vous souhaitez continuer, mon hibou est à vous. Je suis aux Trois-balais.

G.Dalinson »

Johanie sourit et sortit un parchemin, une plume et un encrier de son sac. Elle écrivit ceci :

« -Très cher M.Dalinson,

Vous avez vous-même une bonne répartie. Vos arguments si bien tournés ne s'avèrent exacts.

Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. C'est la logique même. Vous pensez avec votre cœur, alors en guerre seule la raison compte.

Appelez-moi Johanie. »

Johanie indiqua au hibou qu'elle s'en allait à la bibliothèque. Le hibou s'en alla. Par la suite, Johanie alla quérir des sandwichs et des biscuits à la cuisine. Elle discuta un petit moment avec les elfes avant de partir vers ses appartements. Elle fit pleine réserve de parchemins et d'encre avant d'aller vers la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa dans le fond, près d'une fenêtre.

Elle commença ses devoirs. Toute la journée durant, l'échange de courrier perdura. Johanie travaillait en même temps sur ses devoirs. Plusieurs débats sur plusieurs sujets historiques controversés tant moldus que sorciers.

Le lundi, l'échange de courrier se faisait le matin et le soir. Avec parfois des hiboux de Poudlard pour éviter l'épuisement du hibou de l'historien. Le lundi soir, Johanie s'en alla au bureau de Rogue pour sa leçon du soir.

« -Bonsoir professeur, salua-t-elle, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer les classes?

-D'accord, répondit son professeur, la première classe est novice. Tous les élèves finissant à la Faculté de potions ont cette classe. Ils peuvent changer de classe s'ils maîtrisent certaines potions complexes ou apportent des changements à d'autres. Cette classe se nomme expert. Encore là pour changer de classe, les mêmes termes s'appliquent, mais en plus élevés. En général, les changements apportés résultent de la création de potions. Puis la classe supérieure, celle des élites et finalement la classe suprême. Pour la classe supérieure les mêmes termes à quelques différence près. Pour l'élite, soit un avancement qui permet d'aboutir à un résultat concluant ou un résultat concluant d'une expérience et des gestes qui portent à changer le monde des potions et des sorciers, bref qui apporte un changement important ou une découverte importante. Ce sont les termes principaux. Pour la classe suprême, on ne sait ce qu'il faut pour y accéder. En général, un maître des potions monte d'une classe à l'autre. Dans votre cas, à la fin de votre cursus de potions, vous obtiendrez la classe expert et peut-être même la classe supérieure. Miss Granger et Monsieur Londubat, pour leur travail, même s'ils ne deviennent pas maîtres des potions, auront le titre de maîtres des potions experts honorifiques.

Il existe neuf niveaux de potions. On enseigne de la première à la cinquième année des potions de niveau un à trois. Pour les ASPIC, des potions de niveau quatre et quelque unes de niveau cinq. À la faculté de potions, on enseigne les propriétés des divers ingrédients, leur interaction, les divers types de potion, comment les reconnaître, le niveau des potions, les instruments, les classes, l'histoire de la confédération, de maîtres des potions et de certaines potions. Les métiers liés aux potions sont également. Quelques autres choses aussi, mais c'est le principal.

Les finissants de la faculté ou les novices doivent maîtriser les sept premiers niveaux. Pour devenir expert, il faut maîtriser le huitième niveau ou apporter des changements à une potion de ce niveau. La classe supérieure doit maîtriser les neuf niveaux, mais également apporter des changements à des potions. La création de nouvelles potions permet de changer de classe, mais, en général, la création demande de l'expérience.

La confédération regroupe 173 maîtres. Les quatre de la classe suprême qui régissent la confédération. Maintenant, il y a sept membres élite, 103 novices, 44 experts, 15 supérieurs. Il n'y a guère plus d'une dizaine d'élèves qui commence à la faculté. Au bout des trois ans, il n'y a pas toujours au moins un novice qui en sort. Ceux qui ne réussissent pas à maîtriser les sept niveaux peuvent avoir un métier lié aux potions s'ils maîtrisent les six niveaux. Sinon, c'est raté. Concepteur de potions, professeur de potions, apothicaire, assistant de maître dans des recherches sont de bons exemples. Des questions?

-J'ai l'impression que vous aimez enseigner à vos cornichons, commença Johanie, je me trompe? »

Rogue eut un regard choqué et quelque peu outré. Au lieu de répondre, il commença sa leçon. Johanie sourit et reprit ses notes.

C'est ainsi que la semaine se déroula. Johanie et l'historien abordèrent un sujet très fascinant : le pouvoir destructeur des moldus. D'ailleurs, ils voulurent parler face à face du pouvoir destructeur des moldus allié à la magie. L'historien s'arrangea avec Dumbledore pour venir voir Johanie vendredi après le repas du soir. On était vendredi soir. Johanie accueillit son invité avec un grand sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

« -Madame Pince, commença l'historien une fois rendu, j'aimerais vous demander l'accès à la Réserve pour ma jeune amie et moi-même. Nous avons besoin de quelques livres dont je ne me souviens des titres pour un projet que nous avons en commun. Je sais que ma jeune amie est une élève et moi un simple historien et par ces faits nous ne pouvons avoir accès à la Réserve. Je vous demande votre compréhension et votre amour du savoir. Ma jeune amie vous remettrait ces livres dès demain. Nous ne voulons que tester certaines hypothèses sans les mettre en pratique.

-Je ne devrais, mais vous êtes un historien que j'apprécie particulièrement, répliqua Madame Pince, et miss Léveillé est une bonne élève. Allez-y. Prenez autant de livres que vous voudrez. Je vous attends pour les ficher au nom de miss Léveillé.

-Merci Madame Pince, remercia l'historien, vous êtes une charmante femme. »

L'historien se dirigea vers la Réserve, suivi de Johanie qui se retenait de rire. Les deux amis se consultèrent pour déterminer quels livres prendre. Par la suite, il prirent une rangée chacun. Après avoir fait le tour, ils se retrouvèrent pour aller faire ficher les sept livres. Au vu de certains titres, Madame Pince frissonna.

Nos deux comparses s'en allèrent aux appartements de la jeune fille.

« -J'ai demandé à Albus quel sort il avait utilisé pour les sites Internet, commença l'historien, combiné à un autre sort, on pourrait faire en sorte d'avoir accès à toute la toile. C'est un sort méconnu et de magie noire. Tu es prête à le faire avec moi?

-Affirmatif Greg, répondit Johanie, c'est quoi le sort ? »

Greg comme surnommait Johanie l'historien lui apprit les deux sorts combinés. Ensemble ils levèrent leurs baguettes. Un halo vert entoura la table où reposait l'ordinateur lors du premier mot. Lors du deuxième mot, le halo grossit, au troisième et dernier mot le halo se fragmenta et explosa. Une dense fumée verdâtre envahit la pièce. Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Johanie ouvrit les fenêtres tandis que Grégory tentait de se faire dissiper la fumée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fumée était dissipée, mais le froid avait envahi la pièce. Johanie referma les fenêtres. Son chat s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain. Johanie le récupéra, ranima les feux et s'assit près du foyer dans le salon. Grégory en fit de même. La pièce retrouva une température normale assez rapidement.

« -Première étape, se renseigner sur les armes en tout genre, déclara Johanie en se levant, je vais m'en charger. Tu dois mieux t'y connaître en ce qui est magie. Ça te va?

-Affirmatif Johanie, répondit Grégory. »

Le « affirmatif » que l'un ou l'autre répondait tenait son origine d'une lettre de Grégory. Johanie lui avait répondu « affirmatif chef », car dans sa lettre Grégory disait que son âge avait un atout, donc Johanie devait l'écouter. Cela avait tourné à la plaisanterie. Les deux comparses travaillèrent de leur côté. Moins d'une heure après, Johanie avait plusieurs pages de notes comme Grégory.

« -Je n'avais pas étudié les armes moldus en profondeur, déclara Grégory, c'est époustouflant.

-Les armes moldus, commença Johanie, plus il y a de l'argent, plus c'est destructeur. Les armes sorcières se basent sur la puissance et la force magique du sorcier. C'est là la différence. »

C'est ainsi que le temps passa. Nos comparses travaillèrent à allier armes moldus et magie. Les résultas théoriques étaient détonants.

Ils regardèrent finalement l'heure. Il allait être bientôt être 7h. Bref, la nuit avait passé. Johanie s'étira et bâilla un bon coup.

« -Vous allez pouvoir assister à quelque chose de fabuleux, annonça-t-elle à Grégory, le rituel matinal de Severus Rogue. Il faut faire ses preuves pour le connaître. Être un matinal trois matins d'affilés.

- Allons voir cela, déclara Grégory

-Pas de problème, répondit Johanie, j'ai cours Rogue tout à l'heure. J'irais porter les livres par la suite. »

Grégory lui sourit et ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Les matinaux se rencontrèrent aux abords de la Grande Salle.

«-Mes chers amis matinaux, je vous demande une chose, déclara Johanie, l'historien Grégory Dalinson est parmi nous ce matin, car nous avons travaillé toute la nuit. Est-ce que nous devrions passer outre nos règles et lui faire connaître ce rituel? Je crois qu'il mérite cette chance. Il devra promettre de ne pas en parler avant le temps bien sûr. »

Consultation du regard et approbation du groupe.

« -Il nous reste environ deux minutes, déclara Johanie, alors Grégory, voici ce que c'est. Depuis que Rogue enseigne ici, il se lève très tôt chaque matin. Il semble parfaitement réveillé et alerte, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il doit boire un café fort pour se réveiller et un autre pour être alerte. Les professeurs qui ont assisté à ce rituel depuis le commencement sont toujours là. C'est à dire, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave ici présent. Les élèves se sont succédés, mais il y a toujours les même matinaux qui sont au courant du rituel. Les matinaux de cette année sont, comme vous pouvez le voir, deux Serdaigles, une Poufsouffle qui s'assit avec les Serdaigles, trois Serpentards et moi-même depuis que je sais le pari, soit depuis octobre. Je m'assis avec Serpentard, mais la table de Serdaigle est proche, donc nous communiquons entre nous. La table des professeurs est aussi apte à la communication. On se retrouve ici chaque matin, vers 7h. Professeurs et élèves matinaux ont tout essayé de faire réagir Rogue avant son premier café. Des phrases en tout genre ont été dites depuis le commencement de ce rituel. Rogue ne réagit pas. Après son premier café, il demande si on lui a parlé, il y a quelques minutes. Il ne souvient jamais de ces phrases. Après son premier café, il ne réagit pas, mais se souvient après le deuxième. Un pari découle de ce rituel. Celui ou celle qui fera réagir Rogue sans café et souvenir après ingurgitation de café. Parce sans, cela relèverait plus du miracle. Personne n'y est parvenu encore. Pas même une petite réaction. Le pari s'élève à 183 gallions. En général, quelques autres élèves et professeurs arrivent après le deuxième café. Il faut être matinal trois matins d'affilés pour le connaître et huit pour parier. Est-ce que j'ai votre parole que vous tairez ce secret tant et aussi longtemps que le réactionnaire ne sera pas venu?

-Vous avez ma parole, déclara solennellement Grégory, une main sur le cœur

-Il est l'heure, déclara Dumbledore. »

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Grégory décida de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs pour être au première loge. Quelques minutes passèrent où on se servit. Rogue apparut, comme à son habitude. Johanie s'écria soudain : « -Je sais comment le faire réagir, ce n'est pas des mots qu'il faut! Ni des coups ou gifles. Préparez vos gallions! Je sens que je vais l'avoir la réaction. Donnez-moi l'immunité mes chers professeurs. Je veux vivre encore un peu. »

Les professeurs lui sourient et certains matinaux augmentèrent la cagnotte de quelques gallions supplémentaires, pressentant ce que la jeune fille ferait, mais qu'eux n'avaient pas osé. Johanie se leva et s'avança vers l'Endormi. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour son professeur réagissent. Il recula d'un pas et poussa un grand cri de rage ou de dégoût. C'était plutôt difficile à déterminer.

« -Et une réaction! S'exclama Blaise Zabani

-Maintenant, va-t-il s'en souvenir? Questionna Hannah Abbot »

Tout le monde regarda le professeur de potions qui avait continué son chemin vers son café. Café qu'il but rapidement comme à son accoutumée. Une grimace apparut alors qu'il achevait sa deuxième tasse. Il déposa celle-ci avec un peu de café encore dans la tasse puis vint l'explosion.

« -LÉEEVEIIIILLLLLLÉEEE!!!!!!!! »

Le cri de Rogue devait s'entendre à travers tout le château. Après que Rogue eut refermé la bouche et s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette, Johanie qui s'était rassise se releva et entame une danse de la victoire. Dumbledore désarma son professeur de potions.

« -Par ici la monnaie, déclara une Johanie des plus souriantes, il fallait bien le courage, l'envie de parvenir à ses fins, une intelligence et ne pas avoir peur du travail pour parvenir à cela.

-Je crois bien que vous avez raison, déclara Dumbledore, j'ai la liste de toutes les phrases et choses faites à Rogue. Aucune phrases ne se répètent. Même-moi quand j'ai dit : -Vous savez Severus, des bonbons au citron, ça … »

Dumbledore ne put plus parler. Il avait reçu un sort de mutisme de McGonagall.

« -Albus, pas besoin de réentendre cette phrase, déclara-t-elle, elle nous a traumatisés à vie. Et vous l'avez dite juste hier. Severus en a été épargné.

-De quoi parlez-vous? Questionna ce dernier

-De votre rituel matinal, déclara Flitwick, McGonagall fera une annonce tout à l'heure vous verrez. Mieux vaut éviter que Dumbledore évite de la faire. Il pourrait ressortir cette phrase. D'ailleurs, mieux vaut élimer cette phrase de la liste.

-Je confirme, déclara Chourave, la vulgarité et les compliments osés passent, mais cette phrase… »

Les matinaux affichaient tous un air traumatisé. Grégory voulut savoir cette phrase. Il eut des regards noirs en réponse. Par chance, Dumbledore était toujours muet. Johanie lui dit qu'elle lui dirait un jour très lointain. Severus enrageait, mais d'autres élèves arrivèrent. Il dut remettre ses projets de meurtre à plus tard.

Sachez chers amis que je ne vous dirais pas cette phrase. Il y des âmes sensibles ici. Sachez juste que cette phrase était perverse et comprenait Dumbledore et des bonbons au citron. Déjà ce que je viens de vous dire est déjà pas mal, si vous voulez demander la phrase, il vous faudrait un cœur solide et une habitude aux images mentales traumatisantes.

McGonagall se leva et invita les matinaux en à faire de même. Elle expliqua le rituel et le pari, puis : « -Tous ceux qui sont debout font partis de ce rituel et pari. Pour connaître le rituel, il fallait être dans la Grande Salle vers 7h pendant trois matins d'affilés. Bref, Miss Léveillé a réussit. Elle a déposé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de l'Endormi comme nous l'appelons. Il a réagit en quelques secondes. Un grand cri a résonné. Il achevait sa deuxième tasses de café quand il s'est souvenu. Si vous avez entendu les résonances d'un cri, c'était le professeur Rogue quand il s'est souvenu. Miss Léveillé remporte le pari et la somme de 196 gallions. La liste des phrases et des choses faites à Rogue sera accessible d'ici la fin de la journée. Elle ne pourra être lue, vu et entendu que par des élèves de plus de treize ans. Ces phrases ne sont pas innocentes, mais à partir de treize ans, je crois que vous êtes capable de les entendre. Les créateurs de ces phrases seront écrits à côté de leurs phrases respectives. Une seule phrase ne sera pas dans la liste. C'est celle du directeur qui l'a dite hier matin. C'est pourquoi il est muet ce matin. Il a voulu la répéter. Nous avons tous cru que le professeur Rogue aurait réagi. Quelle chance il a eu de ne pas réagir ! Si Dumbledore veut vous dire cette phrase, fuyez, lancez lui un sort de mutisme, bouchez-vous les oreilles, chantez à tue-tête. Cette phrase est des plus traumatisantes. Elle vous marquera à vie. Nous ne serons pas tenus responsable si vous vous retrouvez à Ste-Mangouste. Bonne journée. »

Dire que Rogue était outré fut un euphémisme. Dumbledore boudait. Élèves et professeurs commentaient cette affaire avec enthousiasme.

Rogue partit rapidement, Dumbledore retrouva sa voix et conserva son air boudeur, Johanie partit se doucher avant son cours et l'historien reparti avec la promesse de recevoir la liste dans la journée.

La suite au prochain numéro. Où Johanie s'amuse dans son cours, brûle les essais détonnants et remets les livres. Autre joyeuseté au programme. Désolée de ma flemmardise.

Fulcanelli : alchimiste français, né aux alentours de 1839 et ayant mystérieusement disparu. La légende raconte qu'il avait découvert les secrets de la vie éternelle.

Plutôt célèbre et mystérieux, on ne sait pas sa véritable identité, seul sous ce pseudonyme ou un groupe d'alchimiste, nul ne le sait.

Je voulais un alchimiste. Flamel étant déjà pris par JKRowling, il a existé également, je me suis tournée vers d'autres alchimistes et celui là me plaisait.

Le pouding chômeur comme son nom l'indique est un dessert très accessible aux pauvres, les chômeur étant ceux qui travaillent pas, donc pauvres. Les ingrédients qui le composent sont des ingrédients de base. Voici la recette que je possède :

RECETTE DE POUDING CHÔMEUR !

Préparation : 35 min  
Cuisson : 45 min  
Portions : 12

INGRÉDIENTS

Gâteau:  
1 1/2 tasse (375 ml ) de farine  
1 c. à thé (5 ml) de poudre à pâte  
1/4 tasse (60 ml) de beurre  
1 tasse (250 ml) de sucre  
1 tasse (250 ml) de lait

Sauce à l'érable:  
1 tasse (250 ml) de sirop d'érable  
1 tasse (250 ml) de cassonade  
1 tasse (250 ml) d'eau bouillante  
1/4 tasse (65 ml) de beurre

LES ÉTAPES

1. Préchauffer le four à 325 F.  
2. Tamiser ensemble la farine et la poudre à pâte. Mettre de côté.  
3. Dans un bol, défaire le le beurre en crème. Incorporer graduellement le sucre jusqu'à consistance onctueuse.  
4. Verser le quart du lait et de la farine. Mélanger. Répéter jusqu'à épuisement du lait et de la farine.  
5. Beurrer un moule rectangulaire de 13x9 pouces (32x22 cm). Verser la pâte. Réserver.  
6. Dans une casserole, mélanger tous les ingrédients de la sauce. Porter à ébullition et laisser bouillir quelques instants.  
7. Verser la sauce sur la pâte. Ne pas mélanger.  
8. Cuire à 325F pendant 45 minutes.

Vous avez même la transition, la température du four, c'est 160celsius si je ne m'abuse

Si vous n'avez pas de sirop d'érable, remplacez par la même quantité d'eau bouillante.

Review please!


	8. Pauvre professeur Rogue

Ma muse a décidé de prendre des vacances. Elle est revenue de temps en temps et elle revient de plus en plus longtemps.

J'ai une bêta, Mezzanotte Nera, depuis peu, elle va réviser mes autres chapitres et celui-là. Je reposterais les chapitres quand ils seront revus et corriger miss mezz, comme je l'appelle, ce chapitre vous l'avez assez attendu, alors je poste sans correction de ma bêta, donc il sera à reposter lui-aussi.

J.K.Rowling a toujours l'univers de HP et moi j'ai toujours Johanie Léveillé qui progresse lentement mais sûrement.

Trêve de bavardages, je souhaite bonne lecture! Et vi c'est court, mais c'est mieux que rien.

**Chapitre 7 : Pauvre professeur Rogue**

Johanie sortit de la douche et s'habilla. Elle rassembla ses choses et partit affronter son professeur. Professeur qui n'avait pas toujours récupérer sa baguette. Il ne la récupérait qu'au repas du soir. Il pouvait la récupérer immédiatement s'il acceptait d'entendre la phrase de Dumbledore. Il avait renoncé en voyant l'air traumatisé de ceux qu'ils l'avaient entendue. Ses chers Serpentards et sa rivale de toujours, Minerva qui étaient plutôt coriaces semblaient tout autant traumatisés que les autres.

Johanie toqua à la porte de son professeur avec un sourire en coin. Rogue lui ouvrit avec un air plus mauvais que d'habitude. Il lui donna ses instructions sur la potion du jour et s'assit à son bureau et se mit à corriger. Johanie se mit au travail. Elle prit un petit chaudron et y mit à bouillir de l'eau. Elle mit également les parchemins des essais. Elle ajouta trois racines de valériane qui font se dissoudre l'encre. Rogue le remarqua et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Johanie déclara : « - Ce sont des essais plutôt dangereux que je fais disparaître. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les essais portent sur les armes moldus et la magie.

-Et vous avez fait cela seule? Questionna Rogue

-Non, avec Grégory l'historien, répondit Johanie, d'ailleurs il a été très heureux d'assister à votre rituel et votre réaction.

-Taisez donc ce sujet, rétorqua Rogue, vous auriez des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année si n'était que Dumbledore vous protège.

-J'ai demandé l' immunité avant de me lancer, répliqua Johanie, ce n'était que quelques secondes après tout. Vous n'allez pas mourir. Un tout petit bisou tout doux, ça ne fait pas mal à personne.

-Je devrais m'en remettre, déclara Rogue, même si cela va me marquer à vie.

-Vous n'êtes pas normal, déclara la jeune fille, vous n'avez pas réagi à l'horrible phrase de Dumbledore alors qu'elle nous as tous traumatisés à vie, mais vous réagissez à un simple baiser chaste de quelques secondes.

-Mes facultés auditives sont quelques peu affaibli sans caféine, répliqua l'homme en noir, je le reconnais, mais mes facultés physiques ne le sont pas.

-Avec tous les coups que vous avez reçu, commença la sorcière, ça ne prends pas. Une phrase si choquante aurait dû au moins vous faire réagir un peu.

-Et on me disait que je m'étais cogné contre quelque chose, grogna l'homme, vous avez envahi mon espace intime, c'est pour cela que j'ai réagi.

-Peut-être, admit l'étudiante, j'ai presque le goût de voir votre réaction à l'entente de cette phrase. Vous avez peut-être eu le réflexe d'occulter de vos souvenirs cette phrase.

-Quelle est donc cette phrase? Questionna Rogue

-Seul Dumbledore peut vous la dire, répondit Johanie, pour les autres, c'est trop frais en mémoire. »

Rogue ne rajouta rien et se remit à sa correction. Johanie se remit à sa potion. Elle marmonnait tout en travaillant. Cela agaçait Rogue et il le fit savoir à Johanie. Johanie se tut, mais se remit à marmonner sans s'en rendre compte. Rogue s'énerva pour de bon et aboya : « -Qu'est que vous marmonnez ainsi?

-Mes pensées, répondit Johanie

-Et quels sont vos pensées? Interrogea le professeur

-Diverses, répondit la jeune fille, peut-être imaginer une suite au baiser de ce matin? Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre de moi? Quelques bons choix s'offrent à vous. Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que je pense. »

Rogue lui envoya un regard mauvais avant de faire usage de légimancie. Quelques pensées s'offrirent à lui. Le mettant en scène avec quelques bons choix et pas toujours des scènes innocentes. Il tenta de voir plus loin, mais il se fit arrêter par un mur de béton mental. Johanie avait fait usage d'occlumancie à la perfection. Rogue sortit de l'esprit de son élève surpris et choqué. Johanie affichait un petit sourire, très contente d'elle-même.

« -Vous voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui espionne, déclara-t-elle, vous n'avez pas honte d'utiliser la légimancie contre des élèves? N'oubliez pas que je dois finir ma potion…

-Comment? Demanda simplement l'homme

-Les livres de J.K.Rowling, répondit simplement l'étudiante, je ne savais pas si je réussirais, mais je suis très contente d'avoir pu vous montrer ces quelques scènes tirées de mon imagination.

-Vous êtes dépravé, déclara Rogue, me mettre avec des Gryffondor ou des élèves dans de telles situations.

-Ça vous apprendra à vouloir pénétrer les pensées des gens, répondit Johanie. »

Rogue voulut protester, mais Johanie l'ignora poliment et totalement.

Le temps passa et il fut l'heure d'aller manger. Johanie avait terminé sa potion dans les temps. (Nda : Oui, je sais ce que vous dites : «-Non, mais Rogue n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la légimancie sur un élèves! » Mais lui et Johanie ont une certaine complicité qui dépasse le stade de élève/maître. Et non, ils ne seront pas un couple…)

L'étudiante et son professeur s'en allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Devant les portes se tenaient les matinaux, attendant Johanie. Johanie leur sourit et leur dit : « -Je suis en vie et j'ai donné une bonne leçon à l'espion amateur qu'est mon professeur de potions.

-Parfait, déclara McGonagall, allons manger. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles et sous le regard noir de Rogue, les matinaux se divisèrent.

Dimanche fut calme si on exceptait les devoirs. Le lundi, Johanie lut un courriel envoyé par son amie. Suite à la lecture de ce courriel, elle remercia le ciel d'avoir un examen en défense contre les forces du mal ce matin. Elle décida également de sauter le repas du matin. Et elle se dit que son amie était vraiment sadique pour lui donner de tels images mentales.

Elle alla en cours. Remus et Sirius étaient là. La jeune fille évita soigneusement de les regarder. L'examen commença. Les deux maraudeurs discutaient à l'avant de la classe à voix basse quand ils ne corrigeaient pas des devoirs. Les élèves avaient une heure et trente minutes pour répondre aux questions.

Johanie termina son examen, le relut trois fois, posa son examen sur le coin de son bureau, reposa sa plume, ferma son encrier. Par la suite, elle remarqua qu'il restait une dizaine de minutes. Elle réussit à se concentrer deux minutes avant que les images mentales reviennent. Elle avait une très bonne imagination et que les deux protagonistes de ces images mentales soient à l'avant de la classe n'aidaient pas. Johanie se mit alors à se taper discrètement la tête sur son bureau. Peu avant que la cloche sonne, Remus se leva et déclara : « -Posez vos plumes. L'examen est terminé. Bonne journée. Johanie veuillez rester après la cloche. »

La dite cloche sonna alors. Johanie, à l'entente de ces mots, oublia toute discrétion pour se taper franchement la tête sur le bureau. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins quand tout les élèves furent sortis et que ses professeurs s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle se frotta discrètement le front. Les deux hommes se placèrent face à elle et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Johanie posa son front douloureux sur son bureau et marmonna : « -Ma soi-disant amie sadique qui connaît ma grand imagination m'a collé des images mentales tout en sachant que je côtoyais les deux personnages de ces dites images mentales. Ce sont vous si vous vous posez la question. Et non, je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'elle a dit.

-Vous allez vite oubliez ces images, déclara Remus

-Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Johanie, encore moins dans six jours.

-C'est la pleine lune dans six jours, répliqua Sirius, est-ce lié?

-Oui, répondit Johanie

-Avez-vous peur que je mange Sirius étant loup-garou? Interrogea Remus

-Bon dieu, gémit Johanie, utilisez d'autres termes s'il vous plaît. La potion Tue-Loup existe et Sirius est un animagus chien alors je ne pourrais pas avoir peur pour Sirius.

-Vous nous inquiétez, déclara Remus, dites nous ce qui vous trouble.

-La pleine lune est dans six jours, commença Johanie à voix basse, mon amie a commencé par le fait que j'étais dans un château avec un magnifique loup-garou sous potion Tue-Loup. Elle dit que c'était une chance, mais que je devais faire attention à ne pas surprendre le loup-garou s'amusant avec son toutou d'amour. Elle a insinué que je pourrais regarder sans problème tant les deux canidés seraient occupés. Je vous tais la suite. »

La voix de Johanie avait baissé au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration. Les deux hommes l'avaient tout de même entendue. Redoutant de comprendre, rougissant furieusement, Sirius demanda : «-S'amuser dans le genre d'amusement entre adultes?

-Oui, lâcha Johanie »

Les deux adultes se regardaient, abasourdis et rouges. Johanie était tout aussi rouge. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête de son bureau. Une minute s'écoula avant que Johanie marmonne : « -Mon amie est sadique et perverse. Comme vous pouvez le constater. Maintenant, pour mon bien-être comme le vôtre, je vais partir vers la bibliothèque et essayer d'oublier ce que je viens de vous dire. Sachez juste que je n'ai aucun préjugé sur l'homosexualité ni sur la lycanthropie. Au revoir professeurs. »

Johanie se releva, jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux professeurs avant de sortir de la classe. Les dits professeurs étaient tout aussi rouges et abasourdis que tout à l'heure. Ils réussirent tout de même à balbutier un au revoir. Sirius se secoua et donna une bonne tape dans le dos de Remus avant de ramasser ses copies et sortir de la classe en souhaitant une bonne chance pour le cours à son ami. Johanie ne s'était pas beaucoup éloignée pour sa mission d'espionnage. Vous savez, découvrir si Remus et Sirius étaient un couple. Elle entendit Sirius marmonner : «-Est-ce que ça serait possible? Mauvaise pensée! Très mauvaise pensée!»

Sirius s'en alla à son bureau en secouant la tête. Johanie rigola et entendit la cloche du cours suivant sonner. Remus ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe. Il s'était repris, malgré la légère rougeur encore présente.

Johanie s'en alla pour de bon à la bibliothèque. Dès que possible elle tuerait son amie. À la fin de l'année scolaire serait un très bon moment. Johanie entra dans la bibliothèque. Hannah Abbot l'invita à se joindre à sa table avec ses amies. Johanie le fit avec plaisir.

Les devoirs fut faits dans la bonne humeur et l'entraide. Elle avait un double cours de botanique dans l'après-midi.

Pour le repas du midi, Johanie s'en alla avec ses amis de Poufsouffle. Ses deux professeurs de défenses devinrent subitement rouge quand il la virent. Johanie sourit et s'assit avec ses amis de Poufsouffle. Le petit groupe papota tout le long du repas. Les cours reprirent.

Le temps passa doucement. Johanie était toujours matinale. Remus et Sirius ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rougir en la présence de la jeune fille. Les cours se passaient bien.

Rogue arrivait plus tard le matin pour éviter qu'on le voit non-réveillé. Il prenait ses deux cafés à son appartement avant de venir manger.

Le 7 février au matin fut le moment d'un grand fou rire d'un côté et un grand moment de honte d'un autre. Rogue arriva dans la Grande Salle vêtu de sa chemise de nuit grise sous sa robe de chambre verte et son bonnet de nuit assorti. Il était chaussé de pantoufles du même vert en forme de dragon. Les matinaux étaient les seuls présents et ils ne purent qu'éclater de rire. McGonagall réussit tout de même à glisser que Rogue et elle avait discuté et joué aux échecs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Alors que tous les matinaux tentaient de réprimer leur fou rire, Rogue but ses deux cafés. Il remarqua alors sa tenue. Il rougit furieusement ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les rires. Johanie fut la première à se reprendre. Elle remarqua qu'Hermione, Ginny et Colin venait d'entrer. Elle s'exclama : « -Pas un mot à quiconque. Le peu qui ont vu le professeur Rogue est déjà suffisant. Si j'entends quoique ce soit ou voit une quelque photo, vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Regard féroce sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes et hochements de tête positives du dit ensemble. Johanie se concentra et jeta un sort de désillusion sur son professeur de potions. Severus grogna un merci avant de partir. La Grande Salle se remplit peu à peu. Johanie sentit qu'on lui tirait sur l'épaule. Elle fit un petit hochement de tête, s'excusa auprès de ses amis, attrapa quelques tartines à la confiture de framboise et sortit. Elle descendit au bureau de Rogue. Le tableau s'ouvrit et Johanie entra. Elle mit fit à son sortilège et son professeur cessa de faire le caméléon. La jeune fille lui tendit les tartines et sortit sans un mot. Elle savait que les tartines à la confiture de framboise étaient les préférés de son professeur. Professeur qui en grignotait encore quand elle arrivait pour son cours du samedi matin.

À la fin du repas du soir, Dumbledore se leva et annonça le bal de la St-Valentin ouvert à partir de la quatrième année à 20h. Il ajouta que tout ceux voulant envoyer une carte de St-Valentin pouvait le faire et déposer la carte dans la boîte en bois près de la Grande Salle.

Le dimanche suivant, jour de la St-Valentin, Johanie se leva avec bonne humeur. Le matin se passa comme les autres au début. Quand arriva l'heure du courrier, cela changea. Déjà que des cœurs rouges, roses et blancs voletaient partout, ce qui arriva était quasiment de trop. Des milliers de pétales de roses tombèrent gracieusement du plafond. Un angelot apparut alors. Sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva alors : « -Je viens délivrer paroles d'amour et cadeaux à certaines d'entrevous. Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas fini. Je commence par les professeurs. »

L'angelot se dirigea vers Rogue qui ne put plus bouger ni parler. L'angelot sortit une lettre et déclama ceci : «

-Mon cher et tendre Servilus,

J'aime tant te haïr. La haine que nous avons depuis qu'on s'est vu la première fois. Une haine profonde et sincère. Un regard noir de ta part éclaire ma journée. Nos petites disputes quotidiennes font mon bonheur. Je veux que notre haine perdure éternellement. Tu es mon meilleur ennemi et je veux que ça dure.

Ton ennemi préféré, Sirius »

Sirius se frappait la tête contre le dossier de sa chaise en marmonnant : « -Pourquoi fallait-il que je prenne un verre et écrire ce truc? Et pourquoi ce maudit ange l'a trouvé? »

Les regards de la majorité des personnes présentes passaient de Rogue à Sirius. L'angelot laissa tomber la lettre dans les mains de Rogue avant de passer à la victime suivante ne se souciant peu des personnes pas encore remises ou écroulés de rire.

Il passa à Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle et finalement à Gryffondor. On découvrit quelques couples. Les poèmes étaient parfois maladroits, mais c'était mignon. Ron en envoya une à Hermione qui eut un sourire tendre. Colin en envoya une à Luna qui sourit rêveusement avec un regard tendre.

À chaque an, un concours avait lieu. Celui ou celle qui recevait le plus de cartes. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter était en tête à chaque an. Parfois, les lettres étaient accompagnées de boîtes de chocolats ou de fleurs. Harry avait gagné trois années contre deux face à Drago. Pour l'instant, Harry en avait dix-sept et Drago vingt et un. Les lettres de fans extérieures étaient en compte également.

L'angelot était toujours devant la dernière personne. C'était apparemment terminé. Le courrier normal allait arriver. L'angelot se déplaça alors vers Johanie. Il tendit une plante étrange en pot à la jeune fille qui la prit la bouche grande ouverte. Il déclama son poème qui se lit comme suit : «

-Chère Johanie,

Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu es une amie chère à mon cœur. Tu m'a permis de prendre confiance en moi. Je t'en remercie, car sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu te faire rougir. Ton sang-froid est exemplaire. À l'occasion de la St-Valentin j'ai décidé de te faire rougir. Je crois que je vais réussir. Cette plante, je sais que tu la reconnais. Très utile dans la potion Tue-Loup, mais les quelques maîtres de potion qui peuvent la faire n'ont pas souvent cette plante fraîche. Fraîche, cette plante est beaucoup plus puissante et efficace. Je suis sûr de ta réussite et j'espère te donner un coup de pouce dans tes recherches futures.

Je te souhaite une bonne St-Valentin!

Neville »

Johanie était écarlate. Elle tentait de le cacher sous ses long cheveux. Johanie qui parlait Quidditch avec son équipe avant l'arrivée de l'angelot se leva et se dirigea vers Neville et lui donna une accolade en disant : « -Neville, tu n'es pas sérieux. Cette plante est exceptionnellement rare. Tu aurais pu faire plus discret.

-Moment bienheureux que de te voir rougir, rétorqua Neville, j'ai réussi mon coup. Et puis, cette plante n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'a offert. La confiance en soi est une chose difficile à obtenir »

Johanie lui fit un sourire puis la bise avant de se retourner vers ses co-équipiers qui l'avait rejointe. Laura lui tendit sa plante.

Johanie regarda à la table des professeurs. Rogue foudroyait toujours Sirius du regard. Sirius qui tentait de fuir discrètement, mais Remus l'en empêchait. Rogue savait par Chourave que Neville avait reçu cette plante par son oncle Algie il y a deux semaines. Il comptait lui prendre quelques feuilles pour la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin. Neville ne pouvait refuser. Rogue décida qu'il préférait enseigner la potion Tue-Loup à Johanie maintenant et la pousser à prendre des feuilles fraîches pour sa potion. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas à demander.

Johanie repartit à la table de Serdaigle pour poursuivre la tactique pour la poursuite des matches de Quidditch. Les hiboux arrivèrent.

Quelques cartes de plus de la St-Valentin. Harry en avaient maintenant vingt-six et Drago en avait vingt-quatre. Les troisièmes en liste avaient maintenant dix-neuf cartes ex aequo. C'était Blaise Zabini et Cédric Diggory. Le gagnant serait annoncé au repas du soir.

Ainsi alla la journée. Johanie envoya dix cartes de St-Valentin. Toutes anonymes et adressé à Blaise Zabini. Toutes avaient des écritures différentes et étaient transformé en petits cœurs volants pour rejoindre leur destinataire. Pourquoi Johanie avait envoyé à Blaise Zabini dix cartes différentes et anonymes? La jeune fille s'était renseigné. Ni Malefoy ni Potter avait reçu le titre de celui qui avait reçu le plus de cartes plus d'une année de suite. C'était en alternance. Elle comptait faire gagner à Zabini cette année et l'année d'après. Ainsi, Malefoy enragerait parce que Potter aurait une victoire de plus et Zabini aurait gagné deux ans de suite. Potter en serait satisfait. Pourquoi Zabini au lieu de Diggory? Diggory était plus du genre discret et sa victoire serait plutôt discrète. Or même si c'était un Poufsouffles qui remporterait la victoire, la rage de Malefoy ne serait pas si grande, car peu évidente. De plus, même si Seamus se concentrait sur Diggory toute la journée, il ne pouvait le voir constamment et Diggory n'était pas du genre à montrer ses cartes. Ainsi Zabini était le meilleur choix.

Au repas du soir, Johanie se réjouit de la tête de Malefoy quand Seamus déclara que Zabini avait eu le plus grand nombre de carte.

Vingt heures arriva rapidement. Le repas du soir ayant été un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Johanie allait seule au bal. Elle portait un pantalon simple, mais classe noir avec un débardeur rouge et un chemisier blanc ouvert par-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse avec un élastique surmonté d'une fleur rouge.

Les portes de la Grande Salle n'étaient pas encore ouverte quand Johanie arriva. Elle y alla uniquement pour observer les couples. Après tout, pourquoi choisir un jour pour fêter l'amour alors que tous les jours étaient bons pour l'amour.

Les portes s'ouvrirent peu après. Plusieurs tables étaient regroupé autour d'une piste de danse. Elles étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches. La Grande Salle était éclairé faiblement. Un grand ciel étoilé se reflétait sur le plafond. La table du DJ était installé près de la piste de danse. Dean était le DJ.

On invita les couples à se former sur la piste. Une douce musique débuta. Hermione et Ron dansait ensemble. Luna et Colin également. Johanie s'était installé à une table et bavardait avec Neville et Hannah de botanique. Johanie remarqua les coups d'œil que se lançaient Neville et Hanna. Johanie soupira et glissa à l'oreille de Neville : « -Au lieu de la dévorer des yeux, invite-la à danser sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi. »

Neville se décida et demanda en bafouillant à Hanna de venir danser avec lui. La jeune fille accepta en rougissant. Johanie les regarda partir avec le sourire. Un verre à la main, Johanie observa les divers couples. Hermione et Ron étaient un couple vu le baiser qu'ils s'échangeaient. Harry était avec une fille que Johanie ne savait pas le nom. Ginny flirtait avec Terry. Tout ses co-équipiers étaient accompagnés.

Ses amis revenaient et repartaient. Johanie souriait. Elle accepta une danse avec Neville. Sirius lui prit la main pour une nouvelle danse peu après.

Elle se rassit. Remus vint la trouver. Le professeur savait quel était l'ambition de son élève. Alors il lui parla de ce qu'il vivait lors de la transformation. Puis, il l'invita à danser. La conversation se poursuit.

« -Je veux savoir pourquoi la pleine lune provoque la transformation, déclara Johanie tout en dansant, je veux trouver le pourquoi et trouver une solution. Je veux savoir qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une morsure change chez un homme lors de la pleine lune. Je veux contrer le pouvoir de la pleine lune. Je veux éviter les transformation douloureuses. Je veux éviter la contagion.

-Johanie, répliqua Remus, vous êtes vraiment douée. Je crois en vous. Je sais que, malgré les difficultés, vous y arriverez. J'ai été surpris de la décision du Choipeaux, mais je la comprends de plus en plus. Vous êtes les forces des quatre maison. Vous êtes la bonté incarnée. Vous faites preuves d'intelligence, de ruse, de détermination farouche. Vous n'avez pas peur de l'inconnu. Vous êtes ce qui a permis à Poudlard de naître. L'alliance des forces de quatre amis.

-Remus, vos paroles me touchent, rétorqua Johanie, je fais juste ce que je dois faire. La lycanthropie est une malédiction. J'ai le talent pour la renverser. Je ne fais que l'utiliser pour soulager les personnes qui en sont atteintes.

-Votre talent ne fait pas tout, déclara Johanie, votre désir d'aider les autres à n'importe quel prix et votre détermination font de vous une personne exceptionnelle.

-Vous allez me faire rougir professeur, rigola Johanie, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide si vous êtes d'accord.

-Ce ne sera pas mon aide que tu auras, répliqua Remus, mais ma gratitude pour me faire sortir de ces transformations douloureuses.

-Tu me remercieras quand tu ne te transformeras plus, rétorqua Johanie, j'espère te soulager rapidement. Avant la fin de ma scolarité serait un maximum.

-Tu y arriveras, déclara Remus, tu as tout pour réussir. »

Johanie lui sourit. Elle demanda à Remus quelle différence il ressentait avec la potion Tue-loup. Le couple (de danseurs) enchaînait les danses sans s'en rendre compte. Les deux partenaires dansaient avec grâce et cela semblait si naturel. Ils parlaient ensemble. La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu. Il ne restait que Remus et Johanie sur la piste de danse. Les quelques personnes qui restaient les regardaient.

Le directeur invita alors les personnes encore présentes à aller au lit. Il y avait des cours demain.

La Grande Salle se vida rapidement. Johanie retourna dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin, elle alla en cours. Son cours de défense commença. Remus donna la théorie. Puis, les élèves passèrent à la pratique.

Soudain, un petit cri suivi d'un grand éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement retentirent derrière Johanie. La jeune fille avait sa baguette pointé dans son dos. On entendit alors une voix ressemblant à celle de Sirius dire entre deux éclats de rire : « -Cessez le sort Johanie! »

La jeune fille sourit et les éclats de rire se turent. L'instant d'après, Sirius apparaissait au sol.

« -Alors, l'espion en herbe, commença Johanie, que faisiez-vous à espionner dans le cours de Remus?

-Je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de venir assister au cours, répondit Sirius, et que signifie_ Sirius et Remus, plus que des amis_ ?

-C'est un titre d'une de mes histoires, répondit Johanie, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Sirius, tu n'a pas des devoirs à corriger? Intervint Remus, tu as du retard. Alors, cesse d'essayer de m'espionner et va travailler hors de ma classe. »

Sirius voulut répliquer, mais il perdit la voix soudainement. Il sortit et le cours reprit après un regard sévère sur l'ensemble de la classe de la part de Remus.

Peu avant la fin du cours, Remus demanda à Johanie : « -Comme le cours s'est bien passé, est-ce que vous pouvez lire cette histoire?

-Bien sûr, répondit Johanie, si les élèves le veulent. »

Les élèves le voulurent et Johanie commença sa lecture. La cloche sonna, mais elle continua. Quand Johanie termina, la classe prit un temps pour revenir à la réalité. Puis, la classe applaudit la jeune fille. Remus les enjoint d'aller à leur prochain cours avant d'être en retard. Il félicita Johanie au passage. (Nda : cette histoire sera publiée bientôt)

La journée passa rapidement. Johanie s'en alla à son cours de potions du lundi soir.

Rogue commença son cours.

« -Miss Léveillé, je vais vous apprendre la potion Tue-Loup, déclara-t-il, après tout, vous devez la connaître et savoir la faire pour votre thèse.

-Et ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à demander, rétorqua Johanie, allons-y. J'irais chercher les feuilles en temps voulu. »

La potion était déjà commencée. Johanie la continua sous les directives de son maître. Rapidement, la température augmenta dans la pièce. La potion demandait une grande minutie et une très grande précision.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue prit le relais, permettant à la jeune fille d'aller chercher les feuilles.

Elle reprit le contrôle peu après.

Quatre heures passèrent. La potion achevait. Johanie y mit la touche finale quelques minutes plus tard. Rogue la jugea parfaite. Johanie s'assit dans le fauteuil de Rogue. Son visage était rouge.

Elle se releva d' un bond en sentant des petites aiguilles la piquer sur les bras. Apparemment, Rogue n'aimait pas partager son fauteuil.

« -Vous avez réussi la deuxième partie de la potion, déclara Rogue, vous allez faire la potion complète bientôt. Vous pouvez disposez. »

Johanie s'en alla alors. Elle s'étira longuement dans le couloir. Ses bras étaient raides d'avoir tant manipuler. Elle s'en alla d'un bon pas vers son appartements. Le couvre-feu était passé comme à chacun de ses cours, mais avec une heure supplémentaire.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Habituellement, Johanie croisait un de ses professeurs ou le concierge. Une heure de plus à l'horaire changeait tout. Johanie bailla un bon coup.

La journée du lendemain commençait sur un entraînement. Elle devait rendre un devoir de sortilège pour l'après-midi. Elle décida de faire la conclusion après l'entraînement.

La jeune fille remplit la coupelle et le bol d'eau de Sam avant de se coucher. Son chaton qui avait bien grandi vint se lover contre elle.

La semaine continua tranquillement. Le samedi matin, Johanie alla à son cours qui se termina en débat animé dans le hall.

« -C'est complètement stupide, s'écria Johanie, ignorer un contre-sort n'est pas une raison pour ne pas annuler le sort. Trouver le contre-sort et annuler le sort ne fait pas avoir l'air idiot même au bout de quelques jours. Il est certes préférable de connaître le contre-sort, mais le trouver au bout de quelques jours est mieux que de garder le sort pour des années. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais trouver ce contre-sort et vous le lancez et vous l'apprendre.

-Vous croyez qu'une gamine de votre âge pourrait s'en prendre à moi, répliqua Rogue, je suis très bien comme je suis. Alors foutez-moi la paix.

-Je ne vous foutrais pas la paix tant que je ne vous aurais pas lancer le contre-sort, rétorqua la jeune fille, ça ne changera rien dans votre vie, excepté que vous aurez un qualificatif de moins. Vous serez toujours un bâtard sadique et terrorisant ses élèves, mais vous ne serez plus graisseux.

-Allez vous faire foutre, rajouta le professeur, je suis très bien comme ça.

-Quel professeur immature et grossier que j'ai, se moqua l'élève, je vous lancerais le contre-sort contre votre volonté et votre vie ne changera rien, car dans peu de temps toute l'école saura que vous n'êtes pas si graisseux que ça!

-Vous êtes horripilante, soupira le professeur, vous êtes insupportable. Si ce n'était de votre petit talent, je me serais débarrasser de vous depuis longtemps.

-Merci du compliment, répliqua Johanie, dites vous que vous ne m'aurez que deux ans au lieu de sept et que je ne provoque pas de catastrophe. Sur ce, je vous aurez et bonne appétit. »

Johanie sourit à son professeur et s'en alla manger. Rogue foudroya son élève du regard et tous ceux rassemblés dans le hall avant d'aller manger. Heureusement qu'on était samedi.

Le terrible secret du professeur Rogue est dévoilé. La suite au prochain numéro. Prochain numéro qui va arriver plus vite que la normale, je l'espère. Désolée du temps d'attente, mais c'est ma muse qui s'est fait la malle.

C'est un peu court, mais est-ce que je mérite une review?


	9. Une équipe de choc

Hum, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, mais j'ai eu dû mal à trouver comment le finir. De plus, j'ai subi une opération d'un jour qui m'a stoppé quelques jours. Le chapitre 7, j'ai déjà une bonne idée de comment l'écrire donc ça devrait être rapide

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8 : Une équipe de choc

On discutait du terrible secret de Rogue…dans son dos. Parce que s'il entendait parler de ce sujet, c'était trente points en moins et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard au mieux. Les élèves se dirent que lundi serait difficile et avec raison.

Autre le secret du professeur de potions, deux faits étranges portèrent à conversation au cours de la fin de semaine et qui se poursuivirent lors de la semaine. La maison de Serdaigle parlait majoritairement et très souvent de Quidditch et plus particulièrement de leur équipe qui avait de bonnes chances d'emporter la Coupe de Quidditch.

Fait déjà étonnant pour les élèves les plus studieux de l'école, mais qu'en plus que toute l'école parle des chances de l'équipe de Serdaigle de remporter la coupe, c'était une chose qu'on ne voyait que très rarement.

On était mercredi soir. Johanie se rendait pour sa leçon de potions. Elle avait écrit à un maître des potions qu'elle avait rencontré, lors de la visite à la Faculté de potions, pour lui parler du sort. Le sort était utilisé par les maîtres de potions quand ils confectionnaient certaines potions qui émettaient des vapeurs pouvant rendre chauve. Grâce au sort, les cheveux devenaient graisseux. Ainsi les cheveux étaient protégés des vapeurs. Le sort était simple à enlever.

Rogue n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il ne connaissait pas le contre-sort. Tous les maîtres des potions qui l'avaient rencontrés croyaient qu'il avait les cheveux gras seulement. On allait se moquer de lui pendant un temps, mais seulement dans son dos parce que le faire face à lui, c'était la torture assurée.

Enfin bref, Johanie avait appris le sort et le contre-sort. Elle les maîtrisaient. À son entrée dans le bureau de Rogue, elle jeta un sortilège d'entrave sur son professeur qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« -J'ai le contre-sort, déclara Johanie, et un appareil photo. »

Johanie lança le contre-sort, à voix haute avec un simple coup de baguette, dirigé vers la chevelure de Rogue, à Rogue. Aussitôt les cheveux redevinrent plus soyeux.

«-Maintenant un bon shampooing et la photo, déclara la jeune fille avec enthousiasme »

Le fauteuil et le bureau de Rogue furent transformés en chaise et lavabo de salon de coiffure. La jeune fille s'était renseigné à la bibliothèque et avait pratiqué cette transformation.

Elle se fit un plaisir de faire un shampooing à son professeur adoré. Elle lui sécha les cheveux d'un sort, les peigna et rendit sa forme original au bureau et au fauteuil de Rogue. Rogue était toujours sous sortilège d'entrave, mais ses yeux lançait des éclairs meurtriers.

« -Je crois que le cours peut être remis pour ma santé physique, déclara Johanie, magnifiques cheveux je dois dire. Maintenant la photo et je pars. »

Elle sortit l'appareil photo qui appartenait à Colin et prit en photo Rogue. La différence des cheveux était notable. Johanie se dirigea vers la porte, ses choses en main, elle leva le sortilège d'entrave et s'enfuit vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle courrait vite et le temps que Rogue se remette de sa surprise et se mette à sa poursuite lui permit d'atteindre rapidement et sans mal la Tour. Hermione lui avait donné le mot de passe, car ainsi Johanie pourrait venir la visiter sans mal si urgence il y avait. Johanie était très contente de l'avoir à ce moment. Elle passa le trou après avoir donné le mot de passe à la va-vite après une rapide salutation à la Grosse Dame.

Elle alla remettre l'appareil à son propriétaire avec un grand sourire. Le garçon lui sourit et lui dit que la photo serait prête demain midi.

Elle pouvait rester jusqu' au couvre-feu. Ron lui proposa une partie d'échec que Johanie accepta. Un petit comité se forma autour d'eux. Personne n'avait pu battre Ron encore à ce jour, même quand on se mettait à plusieurs contre lui. En fait, on perdait plus facilement à plusieurs, mais c'est une autre histoire. La partie était corsée et durait. Soudain, Johanie s'écria : « -Échec! »

Il fallut quinze autres minutes pour que la partie s'achève… en faveur de Ron.

« -Enfin une adversaire digne de ce nom, déclara ce dernier, parmi les élèves du moins.

-Prête à jouer avec toi aussi souvent que possible, rétorqua Johanie, mais là je dois y aller. Bonne nuit à tous et merci encore Colin. »

Johanie sortit de la salle commune des rouges et ors et s'en alla dans ses appartements. Elle fit ses devoirs et se coucha.

Le lendemain matin, elle remarqua que Rogue avait gardé ses cheveux sans sort pour les graisser. Le changement était appréciable. C'était l'avis général.

« -Ravissante chevelure Severus, commenta Dumbledore, vous devriez essayez plus souvent. »

Rogue foudroya du regard son supérieur. Son supérieur était le seul à avoir osé un commentaire. Sirius s'était mordu la langue quand il voulut lancer une pique à Severus sous le regard d'avertissement de ce dernier et un petit mouvement de baguette discret de Remus.

Johanie était très contente d'elle. Elle alla en cours.

À la fin, Johanie discutait avec Hermione et Dean. La discussion était venue en parlant montagnes puis de Zorro et finalement de théâtre en passant par les films. Chercher le lien.

« -Le théâtre moldu regorge d'œuvres géniales, déclara Hermione, et jouer ces œuvres célèbres pour les moldus pourrait être intéressant.

-Oui, j'aimerais être metteur en scène, déclara Dean, et puis je suis sûr qu'on pourrait monter un club de théâtre et de jouer.

-Génial, s'enthousiasma Johanie, en plus de jouer des pièces connus, on pourrait créer nos propres pièces. »

C'est ainsi qu' un cygne de parchemin volant s'en alla trouver le directeur de Poudlard. En attendant, le nouveau trio questionna les gens autour d'eux. Il s'avéra que plusieurs élèves aimeraient faire parti de ce club de théâtre.

Le repas commença. Neville, en entendant le projet de théâtre, prit la parole : «-J'adorais être acteur et je pourrais vous aider pour le maquillage.

-Et Lavande et moi, on pourrait s'occuper des costumes, rajouta Pavrati

-Je m'offre pour le financement, déclara Harry, si mon argent peut servir à l'école, tant mieux.

-Tout doux, intervint Johanie, ça serait génial, mais avant toute chose, il faut l'aval du directeur. Beaucoup semblent enthousiasmes, alors je crois que je pourrais le convaincre. »

De ce fait, un bateau de parchemin volant vint voleter près de Johanie.

Dumbledore lui disait qu'il trouvait intéressant cette idée de club de théâtre. Il invitait la jeune fille à venir le voir à son bureau à 13h. Il précisait qu'il aimait les glaces au citron. Colin lui avait remit la photo de Rogue qu'elle avait prise. Elle la conserva précieusement et Rogue lui jeta un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire innocent.

À 13h, Johanie toqua à la porte du bureau directorial.

Le choixpeau s'anima alors.

« -Je voulais vous parler Miss Léveillé, déclara le vieux choixpeau, asseyez-vous. »

Johanie s'exécuta et se tourna vers le choixpeau.

« -Lors de la création de Poudlard, commença ce dernier, Helga et Rowena assurait la stabilité, la base de Poudlard. Quant à Godric et Salazar, ils étaient ceux qui trouvaient les idées et qui se disputaient quand les nouvelles idées ne concordaient pas. Helga et Rowena s'assuraient de trouver un terrain d'entente et de mettre en place la nouvelle idée. Depuis, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont de fortes de têtes dont les conflits entre élèves sont fréquents. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle assurent la tranquillité et l'équilibre dans l'école. À cause des conflits, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont plus mis en valeur que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

Une sergrysouffle a des idées bien arrêtées, mais elle sait garder la tête froide. Elle regroupe les qualités des quatre fondateurs de cette école. Je parle au féminin, car l'autre Sergrysouffle était une jeune fille. Et si je demande si l'élève a une maison où il veut aller, alors qu'il a les qualités pour les quatre maisons, c'est que l'élève ne doit avoir de préjugé ni de préférence.

La jeune fille qui est venue avant toi était en tout point identique à toi pour le caractère. Elle s'appelait Aela Fagat. Aela vivait dans une contrée éloignée où le monde de la sorcellerie existait uniquement pour un petit groupe de personnes. Elle n'est arrivée qu'en sixième année comme toi.

Pendant sa scolarité, elle a su mettre en valeur Serdaigles et Poufsouffle en les faisant s'investir positivement dans l'école. Après les avoir mis en valeur, elle mit en valeur Gryffondor et Serpentard. Par contre, ils étaient mis en valeur par autre chose que leurs conflits. Ils étaient mis en valeur par leur talents.

Ce qu'Aela mit en place disparut au bout de quelques années. En fait, peu après, que les premières années qui étaient là lors de sa septième année finissent l'école.

C'est ce que tu es entrain d'accomplir. Par ton talent au Quidditch et en potions, mais également, ton idée de club de théâtre. Tu accompliras d'autres choses encore, j'en suis sûr.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez dit monsieur, répliqua Johanie

-Allez expose ton idée, rétorqua le choixpeau

-Bien, commença Johanie en se tournant vers Dumbledore, j'ai eu l'idée de créer un club de théâtre pour jouer des pièces de théâtre moldus célèbres. Le théâtre moldu est riche de pièces de théâtre de qualité et les présenter à des sorciers serait un rapprochement des deux mondes. De plus, nous pourrions créer nos propres pièces reflétant l'histoire de Poudlard. J'ai, avec quelques amis, questionné des élèves et l'idée leur plait. Je connais l'endroit idéal pour le club. Pour me procurer les pièces, par contre, il faudra que je vérifie. Je vais peut-être devoir aller dans une grande ville moldu, mais je ne crois pas aller jusque là.

-J'adore ton idée! s'exclama Dumbledore, j'accepte l'idée de ton club de théâtre. As-tu besoin de financement?

-Harry s'est proposé, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire, et puis, les billets pour les représentations seront vendus et rapporterons un peu d'argent.

-Parfait, rétorqua l'illustre directeur, il ne manque plus qu'une affiche pour les maisons et un responsable.

-Je vais faire personnaliser, répliqua la jeune fille, merci monsieur. Je vais de ce pas aller chercher les oeuvres. Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir Miss Léveillé, répondit Dumbledore. J'enverrai le responsable vous voir. »

Alors que la jeune fille redescendait de la tour directoriale, le directeur se tournait vers le choixpeau.

« -Dis-moi Choixpeau, commença Dumbledore, ne voudrais-tu pas me parler d'Aela Fagat et de ce qu'elle a fait?

-Albus, répondit le choixpeau, tu n'en seras pas plus que Johanie.

-Pourquoi? Rétorqua le vieil homme

-Il en est ainsi, répondit le choixpeau »

Le directeur ne put en tirer plus.

Pendant ce temps-là, Johanie était arrivée devant la Salle sur Demande. Trois allers-retours plus tard, une porte apparaissait. Elle sourit en voyant les feuillets de pièces de théâtre posés sur une table. Elle s'en alla à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Hermione et Dean s'étaient proposés pour l'assister dans la mise en place du club. Johanie les informa de la réponse du directeur.

« -J'ai pensé commencer par la pièce « Songe d'une nuit d'été, annonça-t-elle à ses co-équipiers.

-D'accord, déclara Dean

-Bonne idée, renchérit Hermione

-J'ai une idée pour les affiches. Je fais faire les esquisses et vous m'aiderez à compléter, déclara Johanie à ses deux co-équipiers. »

C'est ainsi que Johanie s'installa à une table de la salle commune et travailla.

Une heure plus tard, quatre esquisses sur parchemin trônaient sur la table. Long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres sur une trentaine de centimètre, une écriture large et claire avec deux dessins. Le premier dessin représentait une scène de théâtre avec un public regardant une pièce de théâtre. Le deuxième représentait un personnage tenant un crâne et disant la célèbre phrase : «Être ou ne pas être? »

Les dessins n'étaient pas complets ni colorés. Le personnage se situait au-dessus du texte et la scène en bas du texte.

Le premier texte se lisait ainsi : « -

Serpentard de tout poil ou plutôt de toute écaille, êtes-vous intéressés à mettre votre ruse à l'épreuve? Ou préféreriez-vous mettre votre talent de la manipulation pour la publicité?

Un club de théâtre fait son apparition. La première pièce jouée sera une des pièces du célèbre moldu William Shakespeare : « Songe d'une nuit d'été ». Plusieurs personnages tant féminins que masculins. Comédiens recherchés, mais également une équipe technique. Éclairage, sons, décors, costumes, maquillage, relations avec le public. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. »

Le deuxième texte : « -

Votre intelligence a besoin d'un grand défi? Alors chers Serdaigle, peut-être aimeriez-vous trouver le moyen de travailler sans magie?

Un club de théâtre fait son apparition. La première pièce jouée sera une des pièces du célèbre moldu William Shakespeare : « Songe d'une nuit d'été ». Plusieurs personnages tant féminins que masculins. Comédiens recherchés, mais également une équipe technique. Éclairage, sons, décors, costumes, maquillage, relations avec le public. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. »

Le troisième texte : « -

Mémorisez de longues paroles ne vous rebutent pas? Chers Poufsouffle, avez-vous l'âme d'un comédien?

Un club de théâtre fait son apparition. La première pièce jouée sera une des pièces du célèbre moldu William Shakespeare : « Songe d'une nuit d'été ». Plusieurs personnages tant féminins que masculins. Comédiens recherchés, mais également une équipe technique. Éclairage, sons, décors, costumes, maquillage, relations avec le public. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. »

Le quatrième texte : « -

Intrépide Gyffondor, jouez devant de centaines de personnes ne vous inquiètent pas? Les défis ne vous font pas peur?

Un club de théâtre fait son apparition. La première pièce jouée sera une des pièces du célèbre moldu William Shakespeare : « Songe d'une nuit d'été ». Plusieurs personnages tant féminins que masculins. Comédiens recherchés, mais également une équipe technique. Éclairage, sons, décors, costumes, maquillage, relations avec le public. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. »

Johanie tendit les parchemins à ses co-équipiers.

« -Voilà, déclara la jeune fille, les dessins sont à compléter et les auditions sont à déterminer. Qu'est que vous en pensez?

-C'est parfait, répondit Dean, pour les auditions, on pourrait faire ça dimanche.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Hermione, où vont se passer les auditions?

-La Salle sur Demande, répliqua Johanie, on pourrait fournir un petit monologue sur demande. Nous pourrions commencer à 9h. Rendez-vous au septième étage près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet enseignant à des trolls le ballet. »

C'est ainsi que les affiches furent complétées avec quelques questions sur cette salle mystérieuse. À l'heure du repas du soir, Johanie se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Les quatre affiches étaient roulées et attachées avec un ruban. Johanie remit les rouleaux appropriés aux directeurs de maison.

Un petit monologue avait été écrit et pouvait être remis à la demande.

Johanie était la directrice théâtrale. Dean et Hermione la secondaient.

Plusieurs monologues furent distribués.

Le dimanche arriva rapidement. Johanie avait fait les trois allés-retours et Dean, Hermione et elle admirait la pièce qui venait d'apparaître.

Un vaste gradin, de profil, s'étendait face à eux. Il faisait face à une grande scène. Les trois sorciers s'avancèrent vers l'arrière de la scène. Les coulisses étaient vastes. Quelques loges, une grande pièce pour le maquillage, une autre pour les costumes et une autre pour le décor.

À l'arrière du gradin se trouvait des toilettes et un peu plus loin, un grand comptoir avec des tabourets.

Dean monta dans les gradins et s'installa dans un des sièges. Hermione installa un parchemin à l'entrée de la pièce pour indiquer l'audition du club de théâtre. Johanie s'était assise à droite de Dean. Hermione les rejoignit en s'asseyant à gauche de Dean.

Les premiers élèves arrivèrent.

« -Merci d'être venu, déclara Johanie en se relevant, pour ceux qui veulent être à l'avant de la scène comme comédiens, veuillez me donner vos noms à tour de rôles. Par la suite, installez-vous dans les gradins. Je vous appellerai à tour de rôle à monter sur la scène. Pour ceux qui veulent être à l'arrière comme membre de l'équipe technique, prenez un questionnaire que vous donnera Hermione. Remplissez-le dans les gradins et remettez-lui. Vous pouvez adjoindre des esquisses.»

C'est ainsi que se déroula la journée. Il y eu une pause pour manger.

Le soir venu, les trois instigateurs du club de théâtre se réunirent dans la salle de théâtre.

Ils classèrent les questionnaires selon le département.

« -Avant de déterminer les comédiens, commença Hermione, il faudrait déterminer l'équipe technique.

-Comme chef d'équipe pour la section costumes, je verrais Padma Patil et Hannah Abbot, déclara Dean, elles ont toutes deux un talent certain dans la création de costumes.

-Je suis d'accord, déclara Johanie, les croquis qu'elles ont mis sont tout bonnement fabuleux.

-Elles pourront choisir les membres de leur section, renchérit Hermione, je crois qu'elles n'auront pas de mal à s'entendre.

-On choisit les chefs d'équipe et eux choisiront leur équipe parmi les choix disponibles, déclara Dean, le plus difficile sera de déterminer les comédiens.

-Ouais, répliqua Johanie, pour la section maquillage et coiffure, vous voyez qui?

-Lavande et Parvati, répondirent en chœur Dean et Hermione

-C'est clair pour ces deux là, rigola Johanie, pour les décors, je vois bien Théodore Nott et Sen Ziban. Ils ont trois ans de différence, mais la passion qu'ils ont pour l'art comblera cette différence. Même le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard et Gryffondor ne sera pas insurmontable.

-D'accord avec toi, déclara Dean

-Moi de même, renchérit Hermione, pour le son et l'éclairage, ces deux petits de Serdaigle qui semble avoir le même cerveau. Bill Fredeau et Daniel Lorwick.

-Leurs idées sont sidérantes, déclara Johanie, ils sont jeunes, mais je crois qu'ils sauront se faire respecter.

-Deux génies avec le même cerveau et charismatiques, renchérit Dean, pour la publicité et les relations avec le public…

-Blaise Zabini! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps que Dean

-Il a un charme fou, rajouta Hermione, il serait capable de vendre des climatiseurs au Groenland. Je vois personne d'autre que lui.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Dean

-D'accord pour Blaise. Donc, maquillage et coiffure, costume, éclairage et son, décor et publicité, énuméra Johanie, il ne manque plus que les comédiens. »

Un long conciliabule eut lieu.

Une trentaine de personnages à choisir plus ou moins important avec une bonne soixantaine de candidatures n'est pas aisé.

Ce n'est que peu avant le couvre-feu que les décisions furent prises. Johanie enjoint ses deux partenaires de partir avant que le couvre-feu passe. Son appartement n'était pas loin.

Dean et Hermione s'en vont en baillant. Johanie ramassa tous les parchemins et s'en alla à son tour.

Elle donna les parchemins avec les personnes choisis le lendemain matin aux directeur de maisons. Un rendez-vous pour le mardi soir 19h est fixé pour tous ceux qui avaient étés sélectionnés, mais en précisant que l'équipe technique n'était pas complète.

Le lundi matin, elle reçut un hibou. C'était le professeur Vector. Il lui disait que Dumbledore avait parlé de son club théâtre aux professeurs et qu'il serait ravi d'en être le superviseur étant donné qu'il adorait le théâtre.

C'est ainsi que le mardi soir, les acteurs, les chefs d'équipe, Johanie, Hermione, Dean et le professeur Vector se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

« -Bonsoir à tous, commença Johanie, le professeur Vector supervisera le club. Les chefs d'équipes vous commencerez par prendre les fiches de ce que vous aurez à faire que vous remettra Hermione. Vous pourrez évaluer le travail à faire. Par la suite, vous prendrez des membres dans votre équipe selon le travail à fournir. Il y a les fiches d'élèves qui ont voulu faire partis de l'équipe technique que vous aurez également. Par la suite, vous remettrez les noms de votre équipe au professeur Vector. Si vous avez du mal à évaluer le travail, il pourra vous conseiller. Considérez les talents et les compétences uniquement. Et sachez que la technique moldu prime dans le travail.

Les comédiens vous montez sur la scène pour la distribution des scénarios. Dean sera le metteur en scène. Idéalement, présenter la pièce d'ici dix semaines serait bien, mais la pièce est longue. Nous fixerons les répétions tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, cette salle sera disponible en tout temps. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était à sa place.

Au bout de 90 minutes, Johanie appela les chefs des équipes.

« -Bien, je me doute qu'il va falloir du matériel, commença, Johanie, tissus, maquillage, peinture, outils divers, spot d'éclairage etc. Cette salle peut nous en fournir une partie. Pour ce faire, il suffit de penser précisément à ce qu'on veut. Si vous voulez certains matériels qui ne peuvent apparaître, faites moi la liste et je vous les apporterais rapidement. On travaille sans magie.

Bill Fredeau et Daniel Lorwick comme vous êtes à l'éclairage et au son, je crois qu'il serait intéressant qu'on trouve le moyen de fabriquer de l'électricité. »

Les chefs d'équipes s'en retournèrent excepté les deux plus jeunes.

« -Il existe diverses sources énergétiques, commença Bill Fredeau, l'énergie nucléaire est à exclure. Trop instable. Reste l'énergie solaire, éolienne et hydroélectrique. L'éolienne est à exclure, car il n'y a pas de grand vent à Poudlard. Reste l'énergie solaire et hydroélectrique. Il faudrait apporter de grands changements au lac de Poudlard pour l'hydroélectricité. Ces changements seraient moindres étant donné le peu d'électricité dont nous aurions besoin, mais non conseillé.

-Naturellement, il reste l'énergie solaire, compléta Daniel Lorwick, alors, il nous suffit de trouver le matériel électronique, évaluer la consommation et fabriquer ou acheter les panneaux solaires nécessaires.

-Vous vous en sentez capable? Questionna Johanie

-Tout à fait, répondirent en chœur les deux garçons

-Si vous avez besoin de modifier la structure du château, commença Johanie, dites-le moi que je demande au directeur. Je me demande si il serait sage de laisser la professeure d'étude des moldus jouer avec l'électricité.»

Les deux garçons eurent un regard qui en disaient long. Catastrophe à venir si l'enseignante s'en approchait.

Sur ce, Johanie appela tout le monde. Il fut convenu de se rencontrer deux heure le mardi et le samedi soir. L'accès à la pièce était libre pour tous en tout temps. Johanie mentionna comment faire apparaître la porte. Elle précisa qu'elle savait la longueur de la pièce donc tout dépendant de comment le travail avancerait, la date de la représentation serait adaptée. Une nouvelle annonce serait affichée pour les membres de l'équipe technique.

En plus, du club théâtre nouvellement crée qui animait l'école, l'animation principale restait le Quidditch. On spéculait de plus en plus sur les deux équipes qui iraient en finale. L'équipe de Serdaigle semblait partir pour être favorite malgré qu'il était encore un peu tôt.

C'est ainsi que mardi soir, au moment où Johanie se coucha, elle sourit, heureuse de ce qu'elle avait créer.

Review please!


	10. Horaire chargé

Un nouveau chapitre déjà, mais il est plutôt court. Je ne suis toujours pas une auteure riche et célèbre, donc pas de chance d'être JK Rowling…

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9 : Un horaire chargé

La semaine se déroula rapidement. Les cours, l'entraînement, le club de théâtre et les devoirs, ça ne donnait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Johanie se mettait à l'écriture d'une future pièce de théâtre racontant les origines de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas aisé, mais Dean lui donnait de bons conseils. Il s'y connaissait pas mal en théâtre. Il y travaillait pendant l'été.

À la réunion du samedi soir, Johanie reçut, comme convenu durant la semaine, la liste de tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'équipe technique.

Le professeur Vector proposa de parler au directeur pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir un droit de sortie pour Johanie et lui pour une journée. Johanie évalua les marchandises moldus et le professeur évalua les quelques rares sorcières. Johanie proposa d'acheter des rafraîchissements pour les réunions et tous ceux qui viendraient travailler ici. Par la suite, Johanie envoya un hibou à Gringott pour savoir comment d'argent sorcier aurait-elle besoin pour une somme particulière d'argent moldu londonien.

Sitôt la réponse obtenue, Johanie alla voir Harry pour lui demander la somme de gallions nécessaire. Harry lui dit qu'il avait justement la somme sur lui, enfin dans sa chambre.

Le professeur Vector indiqua à Johanie q'ils partiraient mercredi après-midi.

C'est ainsi que le mercredi après-midi, Johanie rejoignit le professeur de runes et d'arthémancie dans le hall de l'école. La liste était retranscrite dans un petit calepin. Ils remontèrent la longue allée menant aux grilles. Le professeur Vector tendit sans un mot son bras à la jeune fille. La jeune fille l'agrippa fermement et l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans une ruelle. Johanie portait un vieux jeans délavé et un t-shirt noir avec un dragon bleu dessus. Elle portait une veste en jeans par-dessus. Le professeur Vector était plus sobre. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et un blouson vert forêt. Le chaudron baveur était juste à côté.

Le professeur Vector avait un sac de toile sans fond prêté gentiment par Dumbledore.

Les achats sorciers furent faits rapidement sous les regards curieux que leur lançaient les sorciers qui les croisaient dans leurs habits moldus. Le reste de l'argent fut changé en argent moldu et les achats moldus commencèrent. Les choses courantes furent trouvées assez rapidement. Johanie répondant de bon gré aux questions de son professeur. Les objets plus techniques demandèrent plus de temps, mais Johanie savait où aller.

Les achats se terminèrent finalement peu avant le repas du soir.

De retour à Poudlard, Johanie monta à la Salle sur Demande après avoir salué le professeur de runes. Elle déposa les différents articles à leur place. Plusieurs boissons avaient étés achetées pour combler le plus de gens possibles. Bouteilles d'eau, bièrraubeure, thé glacé au citron, jus de citrouille et jus aux fruits des champs. Le tout était placé dans le réfrigérateur derrière le grand comptoir avec une pancarte invitant à se servir.

Johanie redescendit pour le repas ravie de ses achats. Elle rendit son sac au directeur.

Le soir venu, Johanie s'en alla à son cours de potion.

« -Miss Léveillé, vous devrez donner deux cours, commença d'entrée de jeu Rogue, un cours aux deuxièmes année et un cours aux septièmes année. Vous le ferez pour deux raisons. Apprendre à surveiller plusieurs chaudrons à la fois. Ce qui est important, car vous pourriez être amenée à faire plusieurs potions à la fois dans votre carrière. Vous devez avoir une bonne capacité d'attention pour cela. Également, parce qu'un maître des potions peut avoir un apprenti, donc il doit se montrer pédagogue. Vous aurez à donner un nombre différent de cours par mois à chacune des deux classes tout dépendant votre niveau d'attention et de pédagogie. S'ils sont plutôt bons, vous les ferez tous. Vous serez alors un professeur à part entière. Je serais là dans les premiers temps, mais je vous laisserais libre par la suite. Profitez-en, ce n'est pas donné à tous de faire un stage dans une école.

-D'accord, répliqua Johanie, aurais-je les mêmes responsabilités qu'un professeur durant le cours?

-Les points, les retenues et les devoirs seront de votre ressort, répondit Rogue, il vous faudra être juste. Vous ferez les deuxièmes année le mercredi après-midi et les septièmes années le jeudi après-midi. Ce sont un cours simple et un double. Vous serez payer en conséquence. Ça ne sera pas un montant énorme, mais c'est mieux que rien. Surtout que vous allez avoir à acheter des ingrédients bientôt.»

Johanie acquiesça. Rogue lui tendit le plan de cours et se lança dans le cours de Johanie.

Le jeudi après-midi arriva rapidement. Il fut prévu que Rogue n'interviendrait que si le contrôle de la classe était perdu.

Quand la cloche sonna, Johanie ouvrit la porte,

« Veuillez prendre place en silence, intima la jeune fille aux étudiants surpris, je serais votre professeur pour ma formation de maître des potions. Le cours est chargé aujourd'hui alors commençons. »

Elle énonça la potion et ses effets ainsi que les précautions à prendre pour la préparation. Les élèves commencèrent leur potion. Johanie arpentait les allées régulièrement. Quelques paroles murmurées se faisaient entendre quelques fois, mais le calme régnait.

Soudain, la voix de Johanie claqua dans le silence. Un élève perdit quelques points pour avoir lancé des boules de parchemins à son voisin d'en face.

La jeune professeure empêchait quelques erreurs minimes.

Alors que Johanie répondait aux questions d'une élève, le même élève qui avait lancé les boules de parchemin versa la fiole d'essence de Murlap dans son chaudron. C'était une grave erreur. L'essence de Murlap devait être ajoutée après la bile de tatou. Dans le cas contraire, ça causait une explosion. Et de ce fait, dès que Johanie vit la bile de tatou sur la table, elle lança un sortilège de protection autour du chaudron, pile au moment de l'explosion. Le bouclier résista plutôt bien, mais l'élève gaffeur reçut quelques gouttes de potions. Il jura sous l'effet de la brûlure. Johanie fit disparaître la potion sur son visage et sur la table de travail.

« -Monsieur Stonen, gronda Johanie, n'ai-je pas répété trois fois de mettre l'essence de Murlap après la bile de tatou?

-Vous l'avez fait, répondit crânement Stonen

-Donc, vous avez confondu la bile de tatou et l'essence de Murlap, commença Johanie, ce qui est difficile à croire, car elles sont très différentes. Vous aurez une retenue avec Rusard demain soir à 19h. De plus, vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaire sur toutes les propriétés de l'essence de Murlap ET de la bile de tatou. Votre devoir devra faire au moins trente centimètres. Et vous ferez une réflexion sur l'importance de suivre des consignes et les conseils d'un professeur de trente centimètres. Vous prendrez le devoir ce cours auprès de vos camarades. Bien sûr, votre potion est un échec.De plus, vous perdez dix points pour votre erreur et cinq points pour impolitesse à un professeur. Maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie.

-Bien Professeur, répondit platement Stonen en ramassant ses choses. »

Le cours reprit son cours normal. Johanie retourna près de l'élève qui l'avait questionnée et termina son explication. Cet incident avait permis à Johanie d'assurer son autorité sur la classe, malgré qu'elle soit d'une année inférieure à eux. Elle les dépassait largement en potions et cela se sentait.

Vers la fin du cours, Johanie récolta les fioles des élèves et leur donna le devoir.

La cloche sonna et la classe se vida. Rogue eut un hochement de tête envers son apprentie. Il approuvait son cours.

Johanie alla indiquer la retenue de Stonen à Rusard et s'en retourna, par la suite, dans ses appartements. Elle travailla un peu sur la pièce racontant les origines de Poudlard.

La jeune fille descendit finalement pour le repas du soir. Elle se fit tirer à la table des Serdaigles par Bill et Daniel.

« -Nous sommes prêts à installer les panneaux solaires, déclara Bill

-Ils vont pouvoir fournir suffisamment d'électricité pour l'éclairage, compléta Daniel

-Parfait, déclara Johanie, j'en ai parlé au professeur Vector qui allait en parler au directeur. Il va venir me voir avec la réponse. Comment allez-vous procéder?

-Bill va prendre un balai, commença Daniel, je vais avoir percé un trou dans le mur. Je vais lui passer câble et il va le fixer aux panneaux solaires.

-Je vais fixer les panneaux là où c'est prévu avec un sort s'apparentant au sort de Glu perpétuelle, compléta Bill, le soleil va alimenter les panneaux et l'énergie sera créée. Ça sera l'énergie solaire photovoltaïque1

-Vous êtes vraiment futés, les complimenta Johanie. »

Johanie pensait qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu trop futés pour leur jeune âge et pour sa santé mentale.

Johanie eut la réponse après le repas. C'était positif. Johanie en informa les deux génies qui voulurent faire l'installation immédiatement. Johanie les convainquit d'attendre le lendemain matin, à la clarté du jour.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain matin, l'installation eut lieu sous la supervision du professeur Vector et d'Hermione. Les câbles permettant de faire circuler l'électricité se confondait avec la pierre du château. Un petit objet fort étrange avait été installé au-dessus de la batterie d'électricité. Il absorbait l'énergie magique des alentours, ainsi il n'y avait pas de perturbation.

Johanie, une fois la salle vide et l'installation terminée, Johanie avait passé trois fois devant le mur et avait fait apparaître une grande chambre. L'endroit où le câble traversait le mur ne se voyait pas, mais dès que la pièce du club de théâtre était en place, on voyait l'endroit.

C'était stupéfiant.

Enfin bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Remus mit en route le tournoi de duel annuel entre les sixièmes et septièmes années. Ceux qui étaient intéressés pouvait venir à la première rencontre le vendredi à 19h dans la Grande Salle.

Johanie était tentée par l'idée, mais elle était fort occupée. Hermione, épaulée par Neville et l'équipe de Quidditch de Johanie, lui firent changer d'idée. Elle convint de parler à son professeur potions pour lui demander de reporter la leçon du vendredi. Le professeur accepta. La leçon du vendredi serait déplacée à jeudi soir. Johanie remercia son professeur et attendit la rencontre avec un petit sourire. Hermione parlait sans cesse de comment faire un duel, les sort à utiliser et comment allait se dérouler le tournoi. Ron lui disait qu'elle était faite pour Serdaigle, mais que vu qu'elle était à Gryffondor, elle devait de sujet Gryffondor, comme le Quidditch. Dean lui fit remarquer que les Serdaigle parlait plus de Quidditch que d'étude ces temps-ci. Ça n'arrêta pas Hermione.

Bref, peu avant 19h, la majorité de la sixième et la septième années se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Remus était là avec Flitwick.

« -Bonsoir à tous, commença Remus, le tournoi de duel permet de mettre en pratique vos connaissances acquises tout au long de votre scolarité. Les septièmes année ont eu leur première expérience de duel l'an passé. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les sixièmes année ne vont les combattre. Je vais prendre vos noms et établir la liste des premiers duels pour vendredi prochain.

La première séance est pour vous initier aux duels. Le professeur Flitwick était un grand duelliste et l'est toujours. Il va vous expliquer l'art du duel. Par la suite, nous nous affronterons en duel pour vous montrer ce que c'est. »

Flitwick leur parla de l'art de bien combattre en duel. Tandis qu'il parlait, Remus notait les noms des élèves présents.

Quand il eut terminé, il monta sur une longue estrade au centre de la pièce. Remus le rejoignit.

Ils se mirent en position et leur duel débuta.

C'était plutôt impressionnant. Les sortilèges sortaient les uns après les autres dans un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. C'était un combat silencieux. Le seul bruit était le sifflement des baguettes à chaque nouveau sort. Les élèves suivaient chaque échange. Leur tête allant de l'un à l'autre duelliste.

Le duel dura 11 minutes et 23 secondes. Flitwick l'emporta. Remus avait été vaincu par le maléfice du saucisson. Les élèves applaudirent chaleureusement les deux duellistes. Remus se retrouva sur pied d'un geste de la baguette de Flitwick.

Les duellistes saluèrent et invitèrent les jeunes gens à retrouver leurs salles communes.

Johanie retourna à ses appartements après une petite discussion avec Neville à propos d'une plante rare que Johanie aimerait bien avoir pour une potion de soin particulière. Johanie soupira en voyant son horaire qui était plutôt chargé. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas par contre, car elle aimait avoir des journées bien remplies. Ses cours étaient plaisants, le théâtre la stimulait et le tournoi de duel allait sûrement être enrichissant.

Elle se pencha vers la rédaction de la pièce sur l'origine de Poudlard. Elle avait du mal avec un passage depuis deux jours. Soudain, Sam sauta sur ses genoux. Elle le caressa et il se mit à ronronner. L'inspiration vint alors et Johanie écrivit sans mal le passage qui la troublait et écrivit une partie de la suite. Ce n'était pas aisé. Les informations sur les fondateurs étaient rares, donc Johanie inventait tout en se fiant aux qualités des diverses maisons.

Le lendemain, Johanie apprit qu'elle ferait tous les cours de la deuxième et septième années.

Rogue la trouvait compétente et ainsi il aurait le temps pour ses recherches.

Le cours simple des septièmes années était le deuxième cours du mardi. De plus, pour prendre un peu d'avance, étant donné que l'année suivante était celle des ASPICs, Johanie aurait le dimanche après-midi et le soir aussi un cours de potions. Ce pour quatre semaines.

La jeune fille, à l'entente de ces nouvelles, sourit tout en se frappant le front avec son livre de potions. Son horaire n'avait que le dimanche matin de libre totalement maintenant.

Cette horaire ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait le temps pour ses devoirs et ses passes-temps. Maintenant, elle aurait des cours à assurer et également des devoirs à corriger. Bon d'accord, les devoirs pouvaient se faire ou se corriger pendant les cours qu'elle donnait.

Johanie était dans une petite pièce attenante au bureau de son professeur quand elle faisait ses potions. La potion qu'elle faisait dégageait une forte chaleur. Elle avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière depuis longtemps. Elle avait oublié son élastique à cheveux dans ses appartements. Ses longs cheveux lui réchauffaient la nuque. La potion devait reposer pour deux minutes. Très doucement, Johanie attira la baguette de son professeur à elle. Le dit professeur était plongé dans ses corrections et ne se rendit compte de rien. C'était peut-être que Johanie chantonnait une chanson qui n'était pas des plus conventionnelles2.

Une fois que son professeur lui ait dit de travailler en silence, la jeune fille, avec sa baguette et celle de son professeur, releva ses longs cheveux de sa nuque. Elle avait déjà moins chaud.

Elle finit sa potion et la mit à refroidir.

Rogue la testa et la jugea bonne. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que sa baguette était dans les cheveux de son élève. Élève qui portait un bermuda en lin beige et un t-shirt blanc.

Johanie enleva d'un geste précis les baguettes et redonna sa baguette à son professeur avec un grand sourire innocent. Le professeur reprit sa baguette d'un geste sec et ordonna à Johanie de remettre son uniforme et de s'atteler à préparer la potion que Mme Pomfresh avait besoin.

Johanie obéit en silence.

Peu avant la fin de sa leçon, Johanie partit vers l'infirmerie avec la potion en fioles pour l'infirmière. L'infirmière la remercia et l'invita à aller manger pour être en forme pour son match.

Johanie lui sourit et descendit manger avec l'infirmière à ses côtés. Elles devisèrent des divers soins que devait donner une infirmière d'une école de magie élémentaire. Et c'était très varié. Ça allait des petites coupures et/ou brûlures à l'effacement de certaines marques dans le cou ou l'empreinte d'une main dans le visage. Sans parler, des filles qui à chaque mois avaient leurs menstruations. De plus, l'infirmière devait jouer à la psychologue parfois. À chaque période de l'année, Pomfresh savait quel cas et combien de cas elle allait avoir. C'était un art disait-elle. Johanie approuva. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivées à destination, Johanie s'assit avec son équipe et l'infirmière avec ses collègues. Partout, on spéculait sur le résultat de la rencontre de cette après-midi. Les deux capitaines ne laissèrent pas terminer de manger leurs équipes. C'était des capitaines exigeants, mais ils étaient bons.

Les tribunes se remplirent peu à peu. Les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain sous une pluie fine. Le match débuta et la pluie augmenta.

Finalement, le match dura près de trois heures sous une pluie battante, mais ça n'avait pas diminué l'enthousiasme des spectateurs ni l'énergie des joueurs.

Serdaigle l'emporta. Pomfresh se dit que sa potion de Pimentine allait servir. Il ne faisait pas très chaud et avec cette pluie, des rhumes étaient à prévoir.

Ses prévisions s'avérèrent juste.

D'ailleurs Johanie fit partie de ceux qui eurent le rhume. Elle refusa de se faire soigner. Ce n'était pas un simple rhume qui l'arrêterait.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas le rhume face à ses élèves de deuxièmes année le mercredi. C'était un professeur compétent. Elle savait dès le début imposer son autorité. Elle restait ferme, mais elle ne terrifiait pas ses élèves comme un certain autre professeur de potions. Un sourire changeait tout.

Donc, Johanie avait le rhume et comptait guérir sans soin.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de tous. Elle fut obligé de prendre de la Pimentine mercredi soir. Le maître des potions ne voulait prendre du retard pour une demoiselle qui se croyait intelligente en croyant guérir rapidement et sans mal en quelques jours. C'était ses mots. Il disait surtout ça pour arrêter d'entendre des reniflements ou des quintes de toux durant son cours et, accessoirement, éviter d'avoir un rhume lui aussi.

Bien sûr, la dite demoiselle but la Pimentine après son cours de potions pour ne pas être gênée par de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles. Les reniflements étaient mieux que la vapeur. Avaler une potion infâme sous la menace d'une baguette, promettant un châtiment digne de ce nom si la potion n'était pas avalée, était vraiment agréable.

Johanie but la potion tout en ayant des mots peu flatteurs envers son maître des potions en pensées. La jeune fille partit vers ses appartements en bougonnant.

Elle dut attendre que la vapeur ne lui sortent plus des oreilles avant de se coucher. Elle fit ses devoirs pendant ce temps-là.

Avant de se coucher, la jeune fille regarda son horaire en soupirant. Elle devait être l'élève et le professeur avec l'horaire le plus chargé.

Elle était une élève de sixième année à l'école élémentaire de magie de Poudlard. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Elle était l'instigatrice du club de théâtre. Elle participait au club de duel de l'école. Elle enseignait les potions aux deuxièmes et septièmes années de la même école. Et finalement, elle était étudiante de la Faculté de potions. La deuxième année était d'ailleurs bien entamée. C'est à se demander comment elle faisait pour trouver du temps à elle, car elle le trouvait.

Johanie s'endormit rapidement. La journée du lendemain arriverait bien assez vite.

1-énergie solaire photovoltaïque : c'est l'énergie qui fonctionne avec les panneaux solaires qui contiennent des cellules photovoltaïques qui produisent l'énergie grâce aux rayonnements solaires. Pour de plus amples renseignements, consultez Google ou Wiképédia. Et non, je connais que dalle là-dessus, donc désolée si c'est inexact.

2 À vous de voir quelle chanson vous plait. Moi c'est le bout d'une chanson qui m'est venue en tête : " Pour quoi les grosses nègresses

à 4-20-10(90)ans

s'arrache le poils des fesses pour en faire des broses-à-dents "

je ne me souvenais plus d'où ça venait, mais j'ai trouvé. C'est la chanson québécoise " La P'tite Grenouille " d'un duo de comique " crampe en masse " parole sur demande, mais les non-québécois risquent d'avoir du mal à comprendre

La danse des canards ou la Macarena ou tout autre chanson de votre choix peuvent convenir…

Pour les cours, je les vois ainsi : premier cours de 8h15 à 9h45, deuxième cours à 10h00 jusqu'à 11h30. Le repas, puis le troisième cours de 13h à14h30 et le dernier cours de 14h45 à 16h15. Sachant qu'un cours simple dure une heure trente et un cours double dure trois heures et qu'il y a des récréations, je crois que ça paraît logique. Les quatres premières année ont un cours simple par matière et par semaine. Les trois dernière ont un cours simple et un cours double par semaine et par matière. Les cinq premières années ont plus de matières, mais moins de travail hors-cours si on oublie les cinquièmes années. Les cours réunissent deux maisons. Les deux dernières années ont moins de cours, mais plus de travail hors-cours et sont plutôt mélangé en une seule classe. Donc dix classes pour les cinq premières année et deux classes pour les dernières années. Suivant mon horaire des cours, les professeurs enseignent tous les jours à chaque cours. Je sais pas si ça paraît logique pour vous, qu'en pensez vous?

Très court, je sais, mais vous l'avez rapidement. La suite sera plus longue, je vous rassure.

J'ai eu du mal à me décider à poster quelque chose de si court, c'est un ami à moi, emihawk de son pseudo, qui m'a décidé, donc si vous trouver cela trop court, c'est à lui qui faut s'adresser…

Je rigole…

Review please!


	11. Le temps du renouveau

Chapitre 10 : Le temps du renouveau

Le nouveau chapitre est là. J'espère que l'attente sera récompensé.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10 : ****Le temps du renouveau**

La vie suivait son cours. L'approche du printemps remontait le moral des habitants du château ancestral.

Alors que Johanie était en double cours de sortilège, une élève arriva dans la classe.

« -Il n'a plus de contre-poison, déclara la jeune fille essoufflée, Ste-Mangouste n'en a plus non plus. C'est un élève qui a été empoisonné par la Jardone… »

Johanie n'entendit pas la fin, car elle était déjà partie vers son laboratoire dans le bureau de Rogue qui était absent pour renouveler ses ingrédients. Le poison de cette plante agissait en trois heures. La première heure était la phase délirante. La deuxième heure était la phase de la paralysie. Et finalement, la dernière heure était la phase de la souffrance et cela se terminait par la mort. Une simple louche en fer les tenait en distance. Pourquoi une louche en fer? Nul ne le savait.

L'élève n'avait pas écouté le professeur ou il avait été pris en traître.

La jeune fille cria le mot de passe à cinq mètres de la porte.

Le temps de préparation était de trente-sept minutes. Le contre-poison agissait en un peu moins de deux heures tout dépendant de la constitution de la personne.

Johanie travailla vite et bien. Puis, elle se précipita à l'infirmerie. Un gobelet de la potion en main.

Elle l'administra à l'élève avec l'aide de Pomfresh.

« -Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre l'empoisonnement et le moment où on m'a averti? questionna-t-elle

-Dix minutes tout au plus, répondit l'infirmière

-Il va souffrir, mais il va s'en sortir, déclara Johanie, je vais ranger mon laboratoire et je reviens le surveiller. »

Johanie partit et revient peu après avec la potion dans deux grandes fioles.

Le pauvre élève délirait de moins en moins et la paralysie s'installait.

Chourave entra dans l'infirmerie et s'assit près de son élève.

« -Il va souffrir un peu, mais il va s'en sortir, la rassura Johanie, comment est-ce arrivé?

-Je le savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, soupira Chourave, Pompom et Severus m'ont dit que si un élève était touché, il y aurait toujours un apprenti en potion pour le sauver. Severus a rajouté que si un élève était touché, c'était parce que c'était un crétin qui ne savait pas brandir une stupide louche.

Tim faisait le pitre et il a ignoré les avertissements de ses amis.

« -Il ne suffit que d'une seconde pour qu'un malheur n'arrive, répliqua Johanie, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il aura eu une bonne leçon. »

L'attente se poursuivit dans le silence. La souffrance arriva. Souffrance qui ne pouvait être atténuée par une potion sous peine de freiner le contre-poison.

Johanie fixait sa montre avec insistance.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement. La souffrance augmentait au fil des minutes. Puis, le contre-poison agit. La souffrance s'apaisa lentement. Quelques minutes encore et le poison termina d'agir.

Johanie soupira de soulagement. Chourava tenta de gronder son élève pour son inconscience, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Johanie se leva. Elle alla rassurer les amis de Tim Ils étaient déjà venus, mais ils n'avaient pas pu entrer. Pomfresh leur disant que le contre-poison devait agir.

Johanie descendit à la Grande Salle où les amis de Tim avaient décidé de s'installer.

C'était des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

« -Tim va bien, leur annonça-t-elle, le contre-poison a bien agi. Tim a maintenant besoin de repos. Demain matin, il vous rejoindra. Vous pourrez aller le voir dès la fin des cours. »

Johanie se libéra d'eux et alla voir si son professeur de potion était revenu à son bureau. Il l'était. Remus qui l'avait remplacé lui faisait un compte-rendu de la matinée.

Johanie avait laissé une note à son professeur pour lui exposer la situation.

« -Quel est l'élève qui s'est fait empoisonner par la Jardonne? Questionna Rogue

-Tim Falago, répondit Johanie, ce fut juste, mais il est sauvé.

-Que s'est-il passé? Questionna Remus

-Selon le professeur Chourave, Tim faisait le pitre, répondit Johanie, ses amis ont tenté de le prévenir, mais il n'a pas écouté. La Jardonne était derrière lui.

-Le contre-poison avait été refait alors, déclara Rogue, mais Ste-Mangouste n'avait pas de contre-poison?

-Non, répondit Johanie, leur stock devait être rempli pendant l'après-midi. Avec la vague de rhume et de grippe, leurs fournisseurs étaient débordés. »

Johanie s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et s'en alla voir son professeur de Sortilège.

« -Bonjour professeur, salua Johanie en entrant dans la salle de cours, j'aimerais récupérer mes affaires de classes.

-Miss Granger les a prises pour vous, répondit le petit professeur, elle a dit qu'elle vous prêtera ses notes. Si vous avez du mal, vous pourrez venir me voir.

-Merci professeur, répliqua Johanie

-Que s'est t-il passé? Questionna Flitwick

-Tim Falago a fait le pitre et n'a pas vu la Jardone arriver derrière lui, répondit Johanie, le stock du contre-poison était à sec. Ste-Mangouste n'en avait pas non plus. J'ai dû faire la potion. Tim a été sauvé.

-Quelle triste histoire, soupira Flitwick, il faut toujours être prudent avec les plantes. »

Sur ces sages paroles, l'élève et le professeur descendirent à la Grande Salle. Le professeur donnant les grandes lignes du cours d'aujourd'hui à son élève.

Johanie rejoignit ses amis de Gryffondor. Elle leur résuma ce qui c'était passé sous leurs regards interrogateurs. Johanie récupéra son sac et les notes d'Hermione.

« -Merci Hermione, je les regarderais tout à l'heure, déclara Johanie »

Le repas se passa dans la tranquillité habituelle. Johanie partit un peu avant ses amis pour préparer sa classe.

Deux jours plus tard, au matin, Johanie reçut un immense paquet de chez HoneyDuke. C'était Tim qui lui envoyait pour la remercier. Elle alla voir Tim pour lui demander comment il allait.

« -Je vous dois la vie, déclara Tim, je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour vous montrer ma gratitude. Je serais votre éternel serviteur.

-Tim, soupira Johanie, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être plus attentif en classe pour éviter d'autres accidents.

-Je vous le promets, déclara solennellement Tim

-Je te remercie pour ce présent, déclara Johanie, je dois y aller. Au revoir »

Johanie sortit de la Grande Salle et rencontra une de ses élèves de septième année.

« -Professeur, déclara la jeune fille, je vous apprécie beaucoup et vous êtes la première à qui je l'apprends. Je suis trop heureuse pour attendre. Ça vient d'arriver. Mon amoureux m'a demandé en mariage. Et j'ai accepté. Je veux me marier à la même date que mes parents, le 8 mai. Je vous invite. Je vous remettrai votre invitation personnellement.

-Mes félicitations, répondit Johanie, j'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir. Je dois filer si je ne veux pas un professeur grincheux. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

-Au revoir, salua la jeune fille

Au revoir, mademoiselle Fisher, répondit Johanie »

Johanie descendit la volée de marche et entra dans le bureau ouvert de son professeur de potions.

Le cours commença après une légère remontrance sur les trente secondes de retard de Johanie.

Une dispute s'en suivit et se poursuit dans les jours à venir. Elle atteignit son point culminant le mardi matin pendant le cours de Johanie.

Johanie et Rogue étaient face à face, à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils agitaient les bras au rythme de leurs paroles tout en gardant un œil sur les élèves qui préparaient la potion du jour et qui les voyaient de profil.

« -Espèce d'imbécile borné, criait Johanie, c'est très logique de faire ça.

-Non, ça ne l'ait pas, répliqua Rogue, c'est du suicide.

Ce n'est pas, Stonen ajoutez la queue de rat seulement dans deux minutes, un suicide, renchérit Johanie, la potion contrôle le loup alors ce n'est pas un problème.

-Le piquer avec des aiguilles va le réveiller, rétorqua férocement Rogue, si vous voulez devenir loup-garou, Stonen, dix points en moins pour avoir lancé votre queue de rat dans les cheveux de Fisher, c'est votre choix, mais ça sera quand je ne vous aurais plus dans les jambes. »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin du cours. Une élève croisa Remus et lui expliqua la situation. Remus lui dit d'aller chercher le directeur.

Lui-même partit voir ce qui se passait.

Il tenta de couper les cris des deux protagonistes sans succès. Le directeur arriva quelques minutes après. Il lança un sort de mutisme sur Johanie et Rogue.

«-Bien, déclara-t-il, maintenant, à tour de rôle, vous allez m'expliquer la situation. Johanie à vous d'abord.

-Les analyses sorcières des fluides corporels ne prennent pas d'échantillon, commença Johanie après avoir retrouvé la voix, pour essayer de comprendre le phénomène de la lycanthropie, je voudrais procéder aux prélèvements sanguins moldus sur Remus quand il est non-transformé et transformé pour voir s'il y a une différence. Cette tête de mule refuse que j'approche Remus quand il est transformé même s'il est sous potion Tue-Loup et que je prenne quelques précautions.

-C'est du suicide, déclara la dite tête de mule, même si Léveillé l'immobilise, le loup se réveillera en sentant l'aiguille lui piquer la peau même avec un sort anesthésiant.

-Ce n'est qu'une possibilité, rétorqua Johanie, Sirius sera là sous forme canine au cas où. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua vivement Rogue, ça serait de la paperasserie inutile si vous vous faites mordre.

-Ça suffit, trancha le directeur, Johanie pourra effectuer les analystes qu'elle désire si Remus lui donne son accord. Par contre, Remus devra être immobilisé et Sirius transformé quand Johanie effectuera ses analyses à la pleine lune. De plus, Severus et moi-même nous nous placerons dans la pièce à proximité.

-Je donne mon accord, déclara Remus, si vous me mettez une muselière.

-Si vous le désirez, répondit Johanie. Je compte faire une prise de sang dès que mon matériel arrivera. Et une prise par jour, pendant les sept jours précédents la pleine lune. Une prise pendant la pleine lune et une par jour suivant les sept jours de la pleine lune. Ça fait beaucoup, mais je n'en prendrais qu'une infime quantité.

-Ça me va, répondit Remus

-Merci, répondit Johanie, mon matériel devrait arriver demain matin.

Le lendemain matin, Johanie reçut son matériel. Elle le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Elle alla en cours. À la fin du cours, Johanie demanda à Remus un rendez-vous pour la prise de sang. Remus lui proposa de la faire maintenant si elle le désirait.

Johanie sortit son matériel.

« -Assoyez-vous à votre bureau et relever votre manche, déclara Johanie. »

Johanie procéda soigneusement. Elle remercia Remus en rangeant son matériel et l'échantillon.

Il fut convenu de se rencontre à 7h30 à chaque matin durant la semaine précédant la pleine lune.

Johanie fila à son cours de botanique.

Trois jours plus tard, Johanie corrigeait ses copies après le repas du midi, quand Frédérique lui annonça des visiteurs.

L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrit sur Fisher et son fiancé.

« -Professeur, déclara Fisher, je suis venu vous présenter mon fiancé, Damien Litten.

-Enchanté monsieur Litten, salua Johanie

-Moi de même, répondit Litten

-Je vous remets votre invitation, déclara Fisher

-Nous devons vous laisser, rajouta Litten alors que Johanie prenait l'invitation, nos mères nous ont laissé une longue liste de questions pour pouvoir organiser notre mariage.

-Je vous souhaite un grand bonheur, déclara Johanie. »

Les deux fiancés la remercièrent et s'en allèrent.

Le lendemain, Johanie reçut une lettre intéressante. Elle se lisait comme suit : «

_Très chère mademoiselle Johanie Léveillé,_

_Vous avez été invitée au mariage de Sarah Fisher et Damien Litten. Votre invitation vous été remis personnellement._

_Comme nous voulons que le mariage soit parfait, nous vous demandons de nous envoyer ce que vous voulez donner comme cadeau de mariage le plus tôt possible. _

_De plus, si vous voulez contribuer à l'achat d'une maison pour les futurs mariés, vous devrez apporter la somme le jour J._

Comme vous êtes un professeur de l'école de Poudlard, nous nous arrangerons pour que vous et les amis des mariés puissent venir par cheminette de vos appartements. Le Domaine de l'automne vous accueillera chaleureusement. Vous recevrez d'ici peu la poudre de cheminette nécessaire pour votre voyage.

_Nous vous saluons chaleureusement,_

_Mesdames Éléonore Fisher, Liliane Litten_ »

Le hibou attendait. Johanie savait ce qu'elle allait offrir. Elle avait remarqué que Litten était très frileux. Et Fisher venait à ses cours, durant l'hiver, habillée de gants, d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe. C'était une potion simple à réaliser, mais coûteuse au vu des nombreux ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication. La potion devait être vaporisée sur les draps pour que ceux-ci soit toujours chauds même par le plus grand froid.

Elle écrivit sa réponse et renvoya l'hibou. Puis, elle écrivit à sa boutique d'apothicaire pour se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. Elle savait le prix de chaque ingrédient et son petit compte en banque risquait de diminuer quelque peu, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Le soir venu, elle trouva sa tenue. Une tunique bleue poudre cousue avec des fils d'or avec un décolleté en rond et sans manche arrivant au-dessus du genou. Une longue jupe blanche s'élargissant dans le bas complétait l'ensemble. C'était simple, mais chic. Une tenue moldue, mais Johanie ne savait guère si elle avait le temps de faire les boutiques.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Johanie prit les prises de sang et vit la pleine lune arriver avec sérénité. Elle analysait le sang le soir venu. Elle notait de légers changements durant la semaine précédant la pleine lune. Certes, elle n'était une professionnelle, mais elle avait des bons livre et un matériel spécialisé. Il avait fallu un peu de magie pour se procurer le matériel, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Pour se préparer à la rencontre avec un loup-garou, Johanie avait également lu plusieurs livres de lycanthropie qu'elle avait achetés chez Fleury et Bott par correspondance.

Le soir venu, peu avant le coucher du soleil, Johanie se présenta au bureau de Remus. Ses professeurs et le directeur étaient là. Il fut convenu que Remus se transformerait avec Sirius en chien avant que Johanie entre.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce que Remus utilisait lors de la pleine lune. La porte fut protégée comme convenu.

Johanie retira sa robe de sorcière pour dévoiler son bikini. Les loups-garous préférait l'odeur de la peau nue. Elle attendit le signal de Sirius qui constituait en trois jappements brefs.

Une fois le signal convenu donné, Johanie entra doucement. Elle remit les protections sur la porte.

Elle s'agenouilla au sol, dévoilant sa nuque. Son matériel posé près d'elle. C'était la position du loup soumis au loup dominant. Le loup s'approcha et la renifla longuement. Un grognement approbateur se fit entendre. Johanie se releva lentement. Elle immobilisa le loup d'un sort. Doucement, elle lui mit une muselière. Elle anesthésia la zone où elle prélèverait le sang. Puis, elle fit la prise de sang avec toute la douceur possible. Elle pensa que trois adjectifs décrivaient parfaitement le loup. Beau, puissant et dangereux.

Elle rangea son matériel et libéra le loup. Le loup n'avait pas apprécié le traitement. La potion Tue-Loup agissait toujours, mais il fallait calmer le loup.

Johanie s'agenouilla, de nouveau, en dévoilant sa nuque. Le loup la renifla de nouveau. Il la fit relever la tête. Il lui lécha les deux joues. Johanie savait que c'était là la façon de Remus de la remercier. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête et le loup sembla apprécier grandement. Elle se releva. Le loup frotta sa tête contre son ventre avant d'aller se blottir contre le chien couché plus loin.

Elle sortit doucement, attendrie.

Elle s'essuya les joues en constatant qu'un loup-garou produisait beaucoup de salive.

« -Tout va bien, déclara-t-elle en revêtant sa robe, je vais faire l'analyse et je passerais voir Remus demain pour une autre prise de sang. Bonne soirée professeurs. »

Johanie sortit. Elle remonta à ses appartements en se disant qu'elle était la première humaine à approcher ainsi un loup-garou et s'en tirer vivante. Le peu d'information sur le mode de vie des loups-garous sous la pleine lune venait d'un sorcier animagus décédé depuis plusieurs années.

Elle analysa le résultat. Il y avait un net changement Ainsi il y avait bien un gène de la lycanthropie et c'était l'approche de pleine lune qui le faisait ressortir. Une semaine pour ressortir pleinement et l'inverse devait s'appliquer. Le gène se trouvait également dans la salive. Ainsi, une morsure de loup-garou entraînait la transmission du gène et si le sang de loup-garou entrait en contact avec le sang d'un sorcier, la transmission se faisait également. La transmission sexuelle était possible, mais le loup-garou ne cherchait pas à s'accoupler, mais à dévorer.

Elle travailla plusieurs heures pour pouvoir isoler le gêne. Le sang d'un lycanthrope était le même qu'un sorcier ordinaire. Le gène de la lycanthropie commençait à ressortir une semaine avant la pleine lune. Le jour de la pleine lune le faisait ressortir pleinement et la nuit venue, la transformation avait lieu. La journée était fatigante pour Remus, car la potion Tue-Loup agissait. Le matin suivant l'était également, car le gène prenait une journée pour se rendormir et six autres jours pour se rendormir complètement.

Sans la potion Tue-Loup, la personne agissait comme un loup-garou la journée et le lendemain de la pleine lune. Elle était dangereuse en somme, mais n'entraînait pas de transmission. Seul les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa meute pouvait l'approcher si elles étaient des animagi et qu'elles se soumettaient au loup-garou.

Johanie comprenait mieux la lycanthropie. C'était un pas de géant qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Maintenant le plus difficile était à faire. Trouver le moyen de supprimer le gène ou du moins en empêcher la transmission et transformation. La lune ne se manipulait pas, mais on pouvait contrer son pouvoir.

Satisfaite, Johanie se coucha, Elle se leva peu avant l'aube. Elle se prépara et alla voir Remus.

Remus était allongé dans son lit. Il voulut parler.

« -Ne parlez pas Professeur, déclara Johanie, je vais vous faire une prise de sang et je vous laisse vous reposez. »

Avec la même douceur qu'avec le loup, Johanie fit la prise de sang. Le professeur cherchait à parler. Johanie lui chanta une berceuse et le professeur se laissa porter par sa voix douce et s'endormit.

Johanie sortit et rencontra Sirius.

« -Belle voix, complimenta-t-il, vous avez été épatante cette nuit.

-Je veux juste aider ceux qui n'ont pas de chance, déclara Johanie, je comprends maintenant la cause de la lycanthropie. Il me reste plus qu'à l'enrayer.

-Remus a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, rétorqua Sirius, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais que vous réussirez.

-Merci professeur, déclara Johanie, je ne fais ce que je crois juste.

-Et bien mademoiselle la justicière, répliqua Sirius, je vous invite à prendre le petit déjeuner en ma compagnie où vous me raconterez vos progrès. »

Sirius et Johanie s'en allèrent doucement prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils parlèrent un bon moment avant de se rendre ensemble à la salle de classe.

La journée passa rapidement. Le lendemain, Johanie reçut un sachet de poudre de cheminette.

Ses cours se poursuivaient. Ainsi que le club de théâtre, le Quidditch et le club de duel. Les éliminatoires du club de duel allaient commencer. Johanie se débrouilla plutôt bien, mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à certains élèves. De plus, elle travaillait sur la potion qu'elle offrirait aux futurs époux. Elle travaillait dans ses appartements et, la potion contenant près de 80 ingrédients, sa table de travail se voyait à peine. Un sortilège repoussait le chaton qui avait bien grandi. De plus, comme les Aspic approchaient, Johanie donnait des devoirs et des examens plus complexes à ses élèves en vue de les préparer à leurs Aspic. À chaque début de cours, elle donnait dix minutes aux élèves pour lui poser des questions pour leurs Aspic. Et, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui l'interrogeait dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle. Elle leur répondait quand elle avait le temps ou leur donnait rendez-vous pour plus tard dans la journée si elle ne l'avait pas.

Bref, elle était encore plus occupée que jamais. Fort heureusement, ses deuxièmes années étaient plus calmes et ne lui posaient pas trop de question. Le stress venant avec les examens était tout à fait normal.

Le temps fila rapidement. Le 6 mai, au repas du soir, Dumbledore se leva peu avant le dessert.

« -Mes chers élèves, déclara-t-il, l'annonce d'un mariage est toujours source de bonheur. Sarah Fisher et Damien Litten se sont connus à l'école. Leur amour a vu le jour et a grandi entre ces murs. Ce samedi, ils uniront leurs destinées. Ils partiront demain matin pour se préparer pour le grand jour. Ensemble, levons nos verres à Sarah et Damien et souhaitons leur un grand bonheur. »

Les élèves et les professeurs levèrent leurs verres à Sarah et Damien en leur souhaitant un grand bonheur. Les deux amoureux rougirent et saluèrent de la main.

Deux jours plus tard, peu après le repas du midi, Johanie accueillit les amis des amoureux qui étaient invités au mariage. Johanie les fit passer en premiers et partit à son tour. Trois elfes de maisons accueillaient ceux qui arrivaient par cheminette.

Ils recueillaient les cadeaux et l'argent pour l'achat de la maison que les invités apportaient.

Trois autres elfes conduisaient les invités sous une grande tente blanche.

Peu à peu la tente se remplit. Il y avait une petite centaine d'invités.

La cérémonie fut magique et la fête qui suivit fut tout aussi réussi.

Johanie rencontra les parents des mariés qui furent surpris de son âge. Le père du marié était maître des potions. Johanie et lui se mirent à bavarder avec enthousiasme. Rapidement, le vide se fit autour d'eux. À un moment, les mariés vinrent remercier Johanie et discuter un peu. Ils repartirent au bout de quelques minutes.

Les mariés s'éclipsèrent vers 21h. Ils ne revenaient qu'à Poudlard le lendemain soir. Ils partiraient en lune de miel après les Aspic.

Peu après le départ des mariés, elle réunit les élèves qui repartaient avec elle. Elle les avait surveillés du coin de l'œil pour éviter les bêtises.

Elle raccompagna les élèves à leur salle commune respectives et retourna à ses appartements en salua Rusard au passage. Rusard lui jeta un regard noir en réponse. Il n'appréciait pas que cette élève donne des cours de potions et puisse dépasser le couvre-feu en toute impunité.

Ce soir-là, Johanie se coucha en ayant en tête que les six semaines à venir allaient passer vite, car très chargées.

***

Et voilà! La suite bientôt.

Je me demande toujours si la septième année et l'été sera dans la même histoire. Vais devoir me décider rapidement.

Review please!


	12. À toute vitesse

Je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu du mal avec à peu près toutes les scènes.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 : À toute vitesse

Les examens approchaient et seul une chose surpassait le stress des examens. Le match final de Quidditch dans deux semaines. Serdaigle contre Gryffondor.

Johanie ne vit pas passer les deux semaines.

Elle se réveilla le matin du match avec un stress conséquent. Elle retrouva ses co-équipiers devant la Grande Salle. Le pire drame de l'histoire de Poudlard se produisit alors. Enfin, ça c'était le point de vue des Serdaigle. Ils n'étaient pas très objectifs ce matin-là.

Roger Davis, capitaine et gardien de l'équipe, chuta dans les escaliers à cause de son lacet défait. Ses co-équipiers se précipitèrent près de lui.

Rogue sortit de son bureau et, sans un mot, mit Davis sur une civière et le conduisit à l'infirmerie, une bonne partie de la maison de Serdaigle sur les talons. Les autres Serdaigle n'étant pas encore sortis de leur Salle Commune.

Le verdict tomba quelques minutes plus tard. Davis était inconscient pour quelques heures avec en plus un poignet cassé et une cheville foulée.

L'équipe saisit alors le pauvre gardien de réserve et le traîna à la Grande Salle où le repas du matin fut avalé en deux minutes. Toute la matinée durant, l'équipe de Serdaigle entraîna son gardien de réserve tout en révisant leur stratégie. Le repas du midi fût expédié tout aussi rapidement, mais c'était parce que les joueurs avaient l'estomac noué.

Le match débuta. Le gardien de réserve avait un certain talent, mais manquait d'expérience.

Le match durait depuis près d'une heure. Les Gryffondor menait 160-10. Les Serdaigle avaient besoin d'une victoire avec au moins dix points d'écart.

C'est alors que les attrapeurs virent le vif d'or. Les attrapeurs étaient côte à côte et le vif était à l'autre bout du terrain où étaient les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Un seul regard entre les poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur et tout se déclencha. Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle entamèrent une manœuvre qui demandait une grande coordination. Les trois poursuiveurs se plaçaient en position de triangle. Un en haut et deux, légèrement décalé, en bas. Les trois poursuiveurs fonçaient vers les buts adverses en alternant les positions. Ce qui donnait l'impression d'une torpille bleue filant à toute vitesse. Le souafle ne formant qu'une tache floue qui changeait de mains régulièrement.

Le souafle passa le poteau central sans que Ron ne le voie venir. L'instant d'après, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle referma sa main sur le vif d'or.

Les Serdaigle remportait la victoire par seulement dix points, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Les trois poursuiveuses, bien qu'ayant tressé leurs cheveux, avaient les cheveux en bataille, leurs tresses défaites. L'euphorie s'empara de chaque Serdaigle, Flitwick comprit. Davis pleurait de joie.

On commentait allègrement cette technique qui avait permis la victoire aux Serdaigle.

La salle commune de Serdaigle avait été décorée. Friandises, jus de citrouille et bièraubeurre attendaient les Serdaigle. C'était parti pour la fête. À l'heure du repas, les Serdaigle descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Les conversations étaient joyeuses.

La fête se poursuivit dans la Salle Commune. Flitwick vint féliciter l'équipe avec un enthousiasme qui le caractérisait bien. Il confirma que c'était lui qui avait offert les friandises et les boissons. Il resta un moment avant de laisser les jeunes faire la fête. Il revient à minuit pour inciter tout le monde à aller au lit. Il reconduisit Johanie à ses appartements.

Le lendemain, l'euphorie était là, mais s'estompait lentement. Les examens reprenaient leurs places chez Serdaigle.

Le temps fila à toute vitesse. La fin d'année approchait. Ce ne fut que près de deux semaines plus tard que la routine de Johanie fut dérangée. Le 3 juin, un jeudi soir, Johanie corrigeait les copies de ses élèves. Elle fut interrompue par son portrait qui lui annonça de la visite. Elle se leva alors que le portrait s'ouvrait. McGonagall, Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent alors.

« -Désolée de vous déranger miss Léveillé, commença McGonagall, Sirius a eu un accident. Remus l'a veillé, mais c'est la pleine lune ce soir. Remus a eu le temps de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Le loup est habitué à avoir le chien avec lui, poursuivit Pomfresh, de ce fait, ils dorment tous les deux, mais présentement, Remus détruit son bureau. Il ne dormira pas et ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Severus a pensé que vous pourriez apaiser le loup si vous y alliez.

-Après tout, vous avez déjà apprivoisé le loup, déclara Rogue

-Remus a pris sa potion, déclara Pomfresh, mais le loup n'a pas son compagnon, donc il est énervé.

-C'est risqué, déclara Dumbledore, le loup vous reconnaîtra, mais dans son énervement, il se peut qu'il vous attaque. Nous serons là si vous décidez d'y aller.

-J'y vais, déclara Johanie, je vais me changer. »

Johanie alla dans sa chambre pour revêtir son bikini.

Par la suite, tout le monde s'en alla vers le bureau de Remus où Flitwick attendait. Les professeurs et l'infirmière se placèrent en demi-cercle face à la porte. Johanie inspira et entra. Elle referma aussitôt la porte et s'accroupit en dévoilant sa nuque. Le loup se jeta sur elle.

Johanie se retrouva à plat ventre avec le loup sur elle. Johanie savait qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir de peur pour calmer le loup. Elle fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Au bout d'un long moment, où le loup la renifla partout, le loup se redressa après lui avoir léché l'épaule. Lentement, Johanie se dirigea vers la pièce où Remus passait ses nuits de pleine lune. Le loup la suivit. Johanie ferma magiquement la porte. Elle s'assit sur la paillasse et le loup la rejoignit. Johanie le caressa un moment. Le loup bailla. Johanie s'allongea et le loup vient se blottir contre elle. Enveloppée dans la douceur et la chaleur du loup, Johanie s'endormit rapidement. Elle se réveilla à l'aube. Elle put assister à la métamorphose du loup en humain. Remus s'accrochait à elle en gémissant de douleur. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Remus était de nouveau humain. Johanie qui avait gardé sa baguette près d'elle ouvrit la porte à une infirmière inquiète. Remus ouvrit les yeux. Johanie l'installa confortablement avec l'oreiller et la couverture que l'infirmière avait apportés.

« -Il va bien, chuchota Johanie, il doit dormir, mais ça va. Et moi aussi ça va.

-Bien, souffla Pomfresh, Sirius doit rester à l'infirmerie. Severus va le remplacer. Tu devras faire les cours de potions d'aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, je passerai voir Severus tout à l'heure, répondit Johanie, je viendrai voir Remus à la pause du midi.

-D'accord, répliqua Pomfresh, c'est mieux vous que moi. »

Les deux sorcières sortirent en silence. Johanie s'en alla prendre une bonne douche. Au repas du matin, Johanie prit conscience du programme de potion de la journée.

C'était aujourd'hui que le cours de potion et de sortilège de cinquième année devait se passer conjointement. En effet, une potion ne pouvait être réussite sans l'application d'un sortilège spécifique.

Rogue lui ferait un résumé des cours que Johanie manquerait le lendemain. La jeune fille mangea rapidement et s'en alla dans les cachots.

Comme la salle de classe n'était conçue pour accueillir autant d'élèves, elle devait faire disparaître le mur du fond pour avoir accès à l'autre salle de classe. Elle connaissait le sortilège. Elle l'appliqua sur le mur. Ce qu'elle découvrit derrière le mur la laissa bouche bée.

« -Cette salle de classe fut la victime de la plus terrible des explosions de Poudlard, fit Flitwick qui venait d'arriver, quatre élèves de cinquième année ont décidé de s'amuser. Ils ont ajouté trois ingrédients qui ont fait réagir leur potion. L'explosion s'est propagée à chaque chaudron. Le château a tremblé tout entier, se faisant sentir jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Les élèves ont dû acheter une nouvelle robe, car la couleur ne partait pas. La peau et les cheveux ont gardé les vestiges de la couleur pendant un mois. Les quatre élèves responsables de l'explosion ont passé trois mois en retenue à tenter de nettoyer ceci et autre tâche de nettoyage. Rien n'a marché. La salle de classe a dû être fermée. La concentration des élèves était compromise. »

Johanie de pouvait qu'être d'accord avec la dernière affirmation. Cette multitude de couleurs vives qui tapissait la salle du plafond jusqu'au sol en passant par les murs et le mobilier n'était pas bonne pour la concentration.

Tandis que Flitwick tentait de ternir les couleurs, Johanie prépara le cours. La potion devait être écrite au tableau et trois ingrédients devaient être sortis pour les élèves.

Flitwick ne put ternir les couleurs, mais il les arrangea dans un ensemble moins chaotique. Un plafond mauve, un plancher vert, deux murs oranges, deux murs bleus, des bureaux rouges ou jaunes, c'était mieux que toutes ces couleurs mélangées ensemble sans ordre logique.

Johanie terminait d'écrire au tableau quand la cloche sonna.

La porte fut ouverte et les élèves entrèrent. Certains ronchonnant d'avoir le bâtard une fois de plus dans la semaine.

« -Aujourd'hui est un cours particulier, commença Johanie faisant taire les élèves, la potion d'aujourd'hui ne peut être réussite sans l'application d'un sortilège particulier. Durant la première heure, vous préparez la potion. Pendant que votre potion reposera durant les trente minutes requises, vous apprendrez le sortilège. Vous terminerez par la suite votre potion. Vous travaillerez en équipe de deux. »

Flitwick énuméra chaque équipe. Les élèves s'installèrent et commencèrent la potion.

Au bout d'une heure d'un calme relatif, Flitwick la parole : « -Votre potion devrait être jaune vif. Maintenant nous travaillerons le sortilège. Il est très simple. Par la suite, je vous laisserais cinq minutes pour tenter de déterminer les effets de la potion. Vous devrez dire comment vous déterminer les effets de la potion. »

Johanie profita de ce moment pour corriger une longue copie d'un de ses septième année. Elle observait du coin de l'œil les efforts des élèves. Quand les élèves reprirent leurs potions. Johanie attira à elle les parchemins des élèves. Flitwick et elle les lurent. Les démarches étaient pertinentes pour la plupart, bien que les réponses étaient fausses pour la moitié. Vers la fin du cours, les élèves lancèrent le sortilège.

« -Quand la cloche sonnera, vous m'amènerez un échantillon de votre potion, déclara Johanie Laissez le reste de votre potion sur votre table. Cette potion est importante pour le professeur Chourave. Elle permet de soigner et de renforcer la plupart des plantes. Vos réponses avaient un bon cheminement, bien qu'il n'ait pas abouti pour certains, mais c'est très bien. Pas de devoir aujourd'hui. »

La cloche sonna, la classe se vida rapidement.

Johanie entama la vérification des potions. Elle put récolter plusieurs potions. Chourave serait ravie.

Flitwick et elle finirent de ranger les salles de classes et remirent le mur du fond en place.

Flitwick se proposa pour amener les fioles de potions obtenues à Chourave. Johanie le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne journée.

Après ce cours double, Johanie avait un cours aux premières années et un autre pour les troisièmes pour l'après-midi.

Johanie monta voir Remus. Ce dernier se réveillait.

« -Bonjour professeur, le salua-t-elle, comment allez-vous?

-Ça va, répondit Remus en se redressant, que faites-vous là?

-Sirius est à l'infirmerie depuis son dernier cours, répondit Johanie, j'ai passé ma nuit avec vous pour vous permettre de dormir.

-Oui, ça me revient, rétorqua Remus

-Je vais vous faire couler un bon bain, déclara Johanie »

Johanie entra dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et versa une dose généreuse de bain moussant. Par la suite, elle aida Remus à se rendre à la salle de bain. Remus lui demanda de lui amener simplement un pantalon de jogging.

Johanie trouva un jogging et l'apporta à Remus qui s'était glissé avec bonheur dans son bain. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Johanie entendit le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule. Elle avait corrigé pendant ce temps-là et avait mangé un sandwiche au jambon. Elle fit venir une bonne soupe aux légumes avec morceaux de poulet pour Remus.

Remus avala rapidement la soupe.

« -Comment va Sirius? demanda-t-il

-Ça va, répondit Johanie, il devrait sortir pour ce soir.

-Merci pour tout, déclara Remus

-Il ne faut pas me remercier, rétorqua, je pouvais vous aider et ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider. Allez vous allonger. Je repasserais après mes cours. »

Remus acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Johanie s'assura qu'il s'était endormi et sortit en fermant magiquement la porte.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et écrivit la potion du jour. La cloche sonna. Elle accueillit les élèves. Élèves qui ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant qui était le professeur pour la plupart. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, un cours qui devrait être plutôt tranquille.

Elle surprit une conversation, peu après le début du cours, entre deux jeunes filles de Poufsouffle. Voici ce que ça donnait.

« -Si ça trouve, c'est la sœur de Rogue, chuchota la première, elle lui ressemble drôlement. Elle a l'air sadique comme lui et les même cheveux.

-Ou pire sa mère plus jeune faisant un voyage dans le futur, chuchota en réponse la deuxième, la mère et le fils réunis pour exterminer les élèves qui ne sont pas à Serpentard.

-Le pire, c'est une version féminine de Rogue, répliqua la première, comme sa sœur. Elle pourrait se reproduire et avoir des Rogue à l'infini. »

Joahnie se dit que les jeunes avaient décidément de l'imagination. Elle ne servait pas à grand chose par contre.

Johanie s'arrêta silencieusement derrières les jeunes filles et dans un murmure leur dit : « -Jeunes filles, ce serait dix points en moins pour non-respect de professeur et cinq en moins pour bavardage inutile en classe. Chacune bien sûr. Travaillez en silence, compris?

-Oui madame! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en chœur et en tremblant légèrement. »

La potion était très courte à faire. Il y avait une interrogation par la suite.

Johanie fit une interrogation orale. Chaque élève eut droit a deux questions. Ce n'était pas des plus brillant, mais ça allait.

La cloche sonna. Les élèves s'en allèrent rapidement.

Elle travailla un peu son devoir de sortilège en attendant que la cloche sonne le début du nouveau cours.

La cloche sonna.

Une fois les élèves installés, elle distribua les interrogations. Elle travailla son devoir tout en surveillant les élèves. La fin du cours arriva. La fin de la journée arriva avec elle.

Johanie ramassa ses affaires et quitta la classe. Elle monta à l'infirmerie. Elle assura à Sirius que Remus allait bien. Sirius avait réussi à obtenir son congé.

Johanie partit en direction du bureau de Remus en compagnie de Sirius qui n'avait cesse de la remercier de s'être occupée de Remus pendant son absence.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Remus était installé dans le canapé, une tasse de thé dans les mains et un t-shirt sur le dos.

« -J'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatisée avec ma métamorphose, déclara Remus

-Vous m'avez donné une raison supplémentaire de vaincre cette malédiction, répondit Johanie, vous semblez aller mieux.

-Oui, répliqua Remus, je suis encore fatigué, mais, c'est normal. Vous êtes formidable. »

À ce moment, Rogue entra après un coup bref à la porte.

« -Black, tes élèves sont désespérants, déclara Rogue, ceux de Lupin sont corrects.

-Durant le premier cours, les élèves ont été parfaits, déclara Johanie coupant la tirade de Sirius avant qu'elle ne commence, Madame Chourave a été plus que ravie quand le professeur Fliwick lui a apporté la potion. Pour l'après-midi, c'était tranquille, bien que certains étudiants aient l'imagination débordante. Je propose de parler de tout ceci ailleurs. Remus a besoin de tranquillité. »

Rogue salua Remus d'un coup de tête et sortit. Johanie salua les deux hommes et sortit. Elle répondit aux quelques questions que Rogue lui posa. Elle lui remit par la suite les copies des étudiants.

Johanie alla à la bibliothèque pour finir ses devoirs les plus pressants.

Alors qu'elle achevait son travail, Ginny et Hermione s'assirent à sa table.

«-Être élève et professeur, commença la rousse, en plus d'étudier pour devenir maître des potions, c'est beaucoup. Particulièrement avec les septièmes années comme élèves. Sans parler du club de duel et du club de théâtre.

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile, déclara Johanie, il faut savoir s'organiser. La fin de l'année passe à une vitesse folle, mais c'est bien comme ça. Je doute que tu ne veuille me parler uniquement de mon emploi du temps.

-Tu es intrigante, avoua Ginny, je me demande pourquoi tu es ici à Poudlard. Tu es si loin de chez toi.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione, il y a quelques écoles de Sorcellerie en Amérique. Normalement tu aurais dû aller à Salem.

-Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore a ses raisons, déclara Johanie, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai rencontré le grand Severus Rogue qui était mon personnage préféré et de loin de la série. Maintenant, je peux côtoyer le vrai à chaque jour. L'univers magique d'Harry Potter qui devient réalité quand tu es accro à ce dit-univers, c'est formidable. Un peu surréaliste, je l'avoue.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua Hermione

-Que dirais-tu de rendre cela plus surréaliste, déclara Ginny, viens pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, le 31 juillet. Tu serais invitée pour le reste des vacances. Nous passons les deux premières semaines d'août au Terrier et les deux dernières chez Sirius et Remus. Quand je dis nous, je parle de Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi-même.

-C'est très intéressant, répondit Johanie en souriant, je crois bien que je vais accepter.

-Super! s'exclama Ginny, et en fait, j'aurais aussi quelques questions sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Johanie lui sourit et répondit à ses questions avec plaisir.

Hermione regardait Johanie d'un étrange regard. Un mystère qui l'intriguait au plus au point.

Lundi annonçait le début des examens. La coutume voulait que les deux semaines qui suivent le début des examens, les professeurs passaient tout leur temps libre jusqu'au repas du soir dans la salle des professeurs. Même la fin de semaine, les professeurs y étaient tout l'après-midi au moins. Cette coutume permettait aux élèves de trouver facilement tous les professeurs pour des questions de dernière minute. Pour les professeurs, ça permettait de corriger les examens et de compiler les notes des élèves dans chaque matière et, par la suite, faire les notes générales des élèves.

Johanie passa ses temps libres dans la journée dans la salle de professeur. Elle révisait après le repas du soir dans ses appartements. Le fait qu'elle soit à la fois élève et professeur lui donnait un statut particulier. Elle se devait d'être là pour ses élèves. Elle participait aux discutions avec les autres professeurs à propos de certains élèves. Elle était plus qu'un élève, elle était moins qu'un professeur normal. Elle ne faisait classe qu'à deux années et suivait ses cours comme tout élève de Poudlard.

Bref, Johanie était très occupée en cette fin d'année. Ses examens se déroulèrent à une vitesse folle.

Une dernière semaine après les examens et l'école était terminée. Johanie passa cette dernière semaine aux dernières corrections. Elle confirma ses vacances dans le même temps.

Elle ferait un petit séjour à Salem pour trois jours dès la fin des vacances. Un portoloin à partir de Poudlard l'amènerait là-bas.

Elle voyagerait de façon moldu pour retourner chez elle.

Par la suite, le 31 juillet, elle prendrait un portoloin pour venir passer le reste de ses vacances au Terrier.

Le banquet du dernier soir se passa dans l'allégresse. Une petite pièce de théâtre de tout juste trente minutes suivit dans la Salle sur Demande. Cela relatait la création de Poudlard et l'esprit des quatre maisons.

Les traditionnelles fêtes de fin d'années dans les salles communes eurent lieu par la suite. Johanie en fit le tour pour dire au revoir à tous ses amis. Elle ne s'attarda guère. Hermione lui remit en souriant son adresse e-mail. Elles pourraient communiquer facilement ainsi.

Par la suite, elle salua ses professeurs. Elle termina par son maître des potions préféré. Celui-ci se montra soulagé qu'elle soit en Angleterre pour le mois d'août. Il ne le montra pas clairement, mais Johanie avait appris à déchiffrer les émotions de son professeur.

Johanie remonta à ses appartements. Elle rassembla ses quelques plantes dans un grand plateau qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'au serre de l'école. Chourave lui avait dit de mettre ses plantes dans la serre numéro un pour la période estivale. Johanie l'avait remerciée chaleureusement

La jeune fille termina de boucler ses bagages. Elle se coucha avec un soupir de soulagement.

L'effervescence du départ le matin suivant était grande. Elle prenait le portoloin de ses appartements quelques minutes après le départ des élèves. Johanie assista au départ des élèves en compagnie des autres professeurs.

Une année se terminait, mais l'aventure se poursuivait pour Johanie. Cette Québécoise qui a seize ans découvrit ses pouvoirs magiques et alla étudier à Poudlard, loin de chez elle.

Dernier chapitre. La suite se nommera : Une Québécoise apprend la sorcellerie. C'est pour quand j'aurais finis d'écrire le premier chapitre.

Review please!


End file.
